


Three(?) Weddings and A Funeral

by angelamulry



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer, The Marlows - Antonia Forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelamulry/pseuds/angelamulry
Summary: Continuing the story
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

On his last Open Day at school, Felix sat up in bed and looked around his dormitory, “It’s my last open day,” he announced and gazed round his roommates.  
“Quiet, it's not time to get up yet,” groaned Baxter, “and for some of us it's not the last time.”  
Felix grinned and rolled out of bed. “It's a lovely day,” he said and picking up his washing gear went out of the door to the bathroom. Baxter closed his eyes again; Davies hadn't even stirred.  
Felix switched on the shower tap and yawned and then stepped under the shower. He smiled, the last day at school, Rowan would give him a lift to Trennels, and he had family coming, not only his uncle and aunt but also Connie and Charles. He raised his face to let the water stream down it. He started to sing and there was a banging at the door, “Shut up that caterwauling, Maynard, some of us were looking forward to today.” Felix just laughed, got out of the shower and wrapped himself in his towel. He brushed his teeth and then went back to his dormitory where everyone else was still asleep. Whistling under his breath he shaved, dressed, and put his belongings neatly in on his bed ready for packing later. He felt a momentary sadness that he was leaving his home for nine years but then cheered up again. He left the dormitory and ran down the stairs and outside.  
“You’re up early, Maynard,” Mr Braithwaite was standing outside the Senior Boarding House and Felix smiled at him, “Yes Sir, I can’t wait for today and for tomorrow, to start my new job and life.”  
“Are you sorry to leave?”  
“A little, this has been my home for nine years, so it will be strange, but then I look at Steve and Chas and Mike and they are all happy in their lives and I can’t wait to move on myself.”  
“The best way,” said Mr Braithwaite, “I know Charles is coming, is anyone else?”  
“Connie, one of my sisters, Sir. Do you mind if I go for a walk, Sir?”  
Mr Braithwaite waved his hand and Felix shot off. Tom smiled, he could see Charles in Felix and Felix in Charles. Felix made his way to the sports pitches and stood by the old pavilion his brother had helped to restore, all those years before. He went in and sat down. He realised that he was saying goodbye to school and smiled at himself, a few minutes by himself would suffice and then he could face the future. He sat staring out at the sports fields, which would soon be filled with boys competing. He wondered what his new school would be like and he smiled, at least he had Chas Dodds to help him settle in. He stood up, patted the doorjamb, and went out and back up to school for breakfast.

“Felix, Felix, I'm here!” Sam shouted from the car and Felix grinned and ran over, “Wow, Mike, Connie and Sam, I am lucky.”  
“Yes, I’m here, Daddy was in a dress yesterday, he looked funny!” said Sam as Felix opened the door.  
“Dress?” Felix looked at Chas and Connie and Mike laughed.  
“I graduated, and had to wear a cap and gown,” said Charles, “He thought it was a dress!”  
“Who went?” asked Felix   
“Went where?” Charles opened the boot and looked at Sam’s belongings, “Sam? What do you want of this?”  
“Engines, and pictures,” said Sam coming round, “In bag.”  
“To your graduation ceremony?” asked Felix  
“Billy, Betty, they had invitations anyway. Anthony, Helena and Connie, I managed to get them in, and Mike hung round with Sam and came to the reception.” He smiled at Michael who grinned back.  
“Not Madge or Jem or Lawrie?”  
“Nick had Lawrie and Patrick and Pam. I couldn’t get tickets for Jem or Madge,” Felix looked at him and Charles said, “I know, but I wanted Anthony and Helena to be there. I only had limited tickets and Sam had to see me in my dress.”  
“Funny,” said Sam, “Where we going?”  
“Wherever Felix wants to take us, it’s his day,” said Charles with a smile. Mike was looking round, “It’s strange coming back, this was so much of our lives and from today, we’ve all finished here.”  
“Until Sam starts,” said Connie  
“Which won’t be until he is eleven at least,” said Charles firmly, “I talked about it with Billy, and we have agreed that he will stay with me until then. If he then wants to come to school here, he can.”  
“What did Billy say?” asked Felix  
“He agreed. He’s looked at Sam and at our family and seen the repercussions of, not bad parenting, but neglectful parenting? I mean, where are Mum and Dad now? Sam can always stay with Dick and Mollie, he really enjoyed himself there, and they are happy to have him for a couple of weeks at a time, until he starts school, then we have to re-evaluate what we will do.”  
Felix nodded, “I suppose so,” then he grinned, “Of course, you may have remarried by then!” he said. Connie and Michael laughed.  
“I'm not marrying anyone yet, if ever.” said Charles firmly. “Where are we going, Felix?”   
“Dada, wee wee,” said Sam and Charles nodded, “I’ll take you up to Grandpa Tom’s, we’ll catch up with you all later, OK?”  
His brothers and sister nodded and watched him go. Then Connie turned to Felix, “So what do you want to show us?”  
“The stables?” asked Michael and they all laughed, “Come and have something to eat and drink first in the dining room,” said Felix hospitably, “then we can walk around, and see the wonderful work we have all produced this year.”

“Chas, can I have a word?” Geoff looked at his older brother and Charles, sitting by the boundary rope watching the cricket, while Sam slept beside him, looked at him surprised.  
“You can, the question is,” he began  
“May I? I know.” Geoff sat down and watched the cricket for a minute. “What happens if they hit the ball over here?”  
“I throw myself on Sam to protect him, but they won’t hit it over here, it’s too far away. It’s also the best sunspot I know,” Charles eyed his younger brother who looked round, “No-one else is near here,” he said, Charles smiled, “No, I know all the best places, I’ll tell you them if you want.” Geoff nodded, “You know Uncle Jem and Auntie Madge are going to Australia? They should be back by February.” Charles nodded and kept his eyes on the cricket.   
“I can either board at the Cathedral school or live with Dad.”  
“And?”  
“Chas, do you think Dad will stay?”  
Charles looked at Geoff, “Long-term? Yes of course he will. Short-term, he will go back to Canada to check up and collect mum.” He sounded practical and knowledgeable, but he watched his younger brother carefully. Geoff nodded, “At Christmas? Or before then or after then? Do you think it would be better for me to come here?”  
“Better for whom?”  
Geoff paused, “Me, I can see how Felix and Mike are with Sam and with each other and I would like that as well. I’m on my own a lot.” he said, “Uncle Jem and Auntie Madge, they could go to Australia knowing that I’m looked after for the next seven years, Dad? He won’t have to worry about me.”  
Charles watched the cricket and said slowly, “It’s difficult, I think it’s a good idea that you will be near Felix, he may need his family. Don’t forget, Sam and I will be in Germany, we will be coming home often but he will not be here as regularly as he has been. It’s good for Jem and Madge to know you are settled, and Kevin and Kester are here to look after you. Dad? That I’m not sure about, I think you’d have to talk that through with Margot and Edward. I think Dick and Mollie will be involved as they are going to be caring for you when Jem and Madge are away. There are other problems as well. You didn’t settle last time, are you sure that you want to return? You had a bad experience.” He thought for a few minutes, Geoff watched him. “Danny and Verity are close by, if you like I will ask them if you can stay there if necessary. Will the Local Authority let you come here? They know nothing about this school and might want you nearer to them. Who’s going to pay your fees? and you’ll miss Rob. It’s an adult decision for you to make and are you sure you want to make it?”  
Geoff considered, “Yes, I think so, I know it’s difficult, that’s why I asked you. Are there any scholarships?”  
“Yes, but they will all be awarded this year, I think. Felix is keeping his for the next two years,” said Charles.  
“I passed the eleven plus, I was the top in the county,” said Geoff and Charles gazed at him, “How do you know that?”  
“I overheard Mrs Walker saying it,” said Geoff. “Chas, are you staying tonight? Can you talk to Dr Hammersley for me?”  
“Shouldn’t you do that through Uncle Jem?” asked Charles, “He should be involved in the meeting at least, he and Auntie Madge, they are your foster mum and dad.”  
Geoff smiled, “Foster mum and dad, I like that, they’ve been looking after me for years.”  
“You would go into the prep school,” warned Charles, “Not the Senior Boarding until you are thirteen.”  
“I remember that,” Geoff smiled, “I like the woodwork area as well, it’s nice down here and I’m not that far from Felix, am I?”  
“About half an hour away,” said Charles, “I think you should leave it this weekend, talk to Uncle Jem and Auntie Madge on the way back because they have to talk to Mr Scott about it.”  
“Adrian? Yes, he will be involved. Can you ask Dr Hammersley for me please? If there’s no room then I’ll have to think of something else.”  
Charles frowned, “Why don’t you want to stay with Dad?” he asked abruptly, “He is trying his hardest with you. He plays chess every night with you, more than I would do, why don’t you meet him halfway?” He stopped suddenly and grinned remembering the conversation with David, Edward and Margot.  
Geoff frowned, “He doesn’t know me, he plays chess with me, but I couldn’t go to him with any problem, not like Uncle Jem. Not like you. You play with Sam, you listen to Sam and you care for Sam, I couldn’t see Dad doing that with me.” Charles sat stunned at the comparison and then felt a warm glow; if his younger brother thought that he couldn’t be doing too badly as a father.  
“Do you want to give him that chance? To prove that he can?” he asked eventually, “And there's only one superstar in my family, and that's not me. I make mistakes and can be stupid, I don’t want to go through what I went through with Mike and Felix with you as well.”   
Geoff paused, “I think I’ll wait till Mum comes back to go back home, but not now and if I am coming here, then I am staying here.” He looked round, “It’s a nice place, it has a nice feel to it, and you all were happy here.”  
Charles lay back on the ground, “Geoff, you really need to talk to Jem and Madge first, once you’ve done that then they can look at whether it is possible or not.” Geoff turned and looked at him, “Why won’t you ask?” he said. Charles sighed and tried to explain, “It’s not as easy as all that, there are so many people involved and I would be interfering in something that is not my business. Do you understand? I can come with you while you talk to Jem and Madge if you like but I can’t approach school for you, that will have to come from Jem and Madge and maybe Mr Scott.”  
“You don’t like Adrian, do you?” said Geoff. Charles raised his eyebrows and smiled, “I can have a quiet word with my father-in-law today, will that help?” Geoff nodded, “Thank you,” he said, “How long does this match go on for?”  
“All afternoon,” said Charles lazily, “Just what I want, an afternoon sunbathing, playing with Sam here and avoiding all the stress and palaver of the rest of the open day. Geoff grinned, “Yes, you have very good ideas, aren’t you going in for the speech day bit?”  
“No, I always found it boring, I’m sure I would find it more boring now and I’m not going to inflict it on Sam. I might drive down and see Danny and Verity, and then come back later. Do you want to come too?”


	2. Geoff

Rowan overtook a familiar car as she made her way towards school to pick up Felix. She was interested to see him with his family. She parked in the car park and waited to see Charles, Sam and Geoff get out of their car.   
“I thought you were attending Open Day,” she said with a smile.   
“We are, we’re going back to watch the cricket, where we’ve been all afternoon. See you later Rowan,” and Charles gave her an impish grin, picked up Sam and ran off, Geoff trailing behind him. Rowan laughed and made her way to the main building.   
The speeches were just ending, and she saw Felix with Michael, Connie and his Uncle and Aunt. Felix’s eyes lit up, “Hi Rowan, we’re just going to find Chas and Sam and Geoff, I think they’re watching the cricket.”   
“Sunbathing,” said Michael with a smile, “I thought Geoff might want to sit in, but he said he’d rather stay with Chas and Sam.”   
“That’s a good idea,” said Rowan, “Where are the refreshments? I could do with a cup of tea.”   
“So could I,” said Madge and Connie nodded, “If you boys want to go and find the others, we’ll wait for you here.”   
Michael nodded and he and Felix went off “You look very settled,” said Michael as they came up to where Geoff and Charles were sitting, “Has the match been good?”   
Charles looked up lazily from where he was playing with Sam, “I’ve just enjoyed sitting here doing nothing, haven’t you Geoff?”   
“Definitely,” said Geoff looking up from his book.   
“Did you win anything?” asked Charles beginning to pack away Sam’s toys.   
“My scholarship is going with me,” said Felix.   
“Good, that makes you more independent,” said Charles   
“And yours was passed on to Burns,” said Michael, “Remember him?”   
“Vaguely,” said Charles, “Come on Superstar!”   
Sam looked up, “Want to stay here,” he said.   
“Don’t you want a cup of tea?” asked Charles, “And a cake?”   
Sam nodded, “Cake,” he said and stood up.   
“Got everything Geoff?” asked Charles looking round, and Geoff grinned back, and they all made their way in a noisy group to the dining room. 

Dr Hammersley proffered the drinks to his staff in the evening. Mr Braithwaite sat quietly whilst everyone else chattered. Dr Hammersley watched him and when everyone else had gone said, “Tell me the worst. Sam’s having a brother or sister?”   
Tom smiled, “Not yet. No, Charles did talk to me, on behalf of his youngest brother.”   
Dr Hammersley looked at him, “He wants to come back,” said Tom with a smile.   
“Why?”   
“The Russells are going to Australia for at six months. Mr Bettany is in loco parentis for the twins, they know that and understand why their parents are going. Jack Maynard is coming home but his wife is staying in Canada. Maynard is worried about his father going back to Canada to be with her and leaving him alone. Charles said that the youngster said he wanted to be with his family a bit more and asked him to ask you if it would be possible.”   
Dr Hammersley sat and thought, “What do the Russells say?”   
“He hasn’t told them yet; he is doing that once he gets home. I was given a tip off basically, although Geoffrey wanted Charles to approach you and gauge your reaction.”   
“This should be interesting. I want to talk to Charles and find out more from him, I’ll call him tomorrow, see what the boy has said.” 

Geoff sat quietly, reading, in the car on the way back to the Round House. The twins chattered together and telling their parents all about their term. Madge glanced at Geoff, while listening to her sons. She glanced at Jem who smiled back at her and muttered, “We’ll find out when we reach home.”   
“Kester’s games prefect next year,” said Kevin   
“Well done,” said Madge smiling at her son, “To think you didn’t want to go there to begin with.”   
“Didn’t you?” Geoff looked up, “Why not?”   
“We were expelled from Winchester, gloom and doom, the worst boys in the house and the school. We were put here so that Steve and Chas could keep an eye on us,” explained Kevin with a grin, “We’ve sobered down since then.”   
“It’ll be funny without Felix, we’ll miss him a lot,” said Kester   
“The Russells outstaying the Maynards,” said Kevin with a grin, “No Maynards since Steve was seven, how many years ago is that now?”   
There was a thinking silence. “Sixteen,” said Geoff, “But there may be one next year, me.” Jem started and the car swerved. He straightened up again while the twins stared at Geoff, “You? Why?”   
Geoff looked back, “I’ve been thinking,” he said   
“Bad idea to think,” said Kevin, “Can’t come to our school and think. What next?”   
“Thinking about what exactly?” asked Jem   
Geoff sighed, “I’ve explained all this to Chas,” he complained.   
“And what did he say?” asked Madge   
“To ask you,” said Geoff simply.   
Jem glanced at him and his wife and said, “We’ll talk about it tomorrow morning. Has Chas mentioned it to anyone?”   
“I asked him to talk to Dr Hammersley, but he said no, but he did say he’d have a word with Mr Braithwaite, as his father-in-law.”   
Jem looked at Madge and nodded. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow. We’ve only got fifty miles to go so shall we talk about what we will do when the girls are back?”   
“Oh no, cousins, cousins and more cousins,” said Kevin, “We should have stayed down with Felix, make sure he is happy at his new home.” 

Nicola stared at Rowan, “What is all this? I knew there’d be paperwork but not this mountain.”   
“Invoices, Min of Ag stuff, orders, deliveries, pay roll, tax returns,” Rowan quickly rounded up the paperwork and smiled at her sister. “Welcome to the real world of farming.”   
Nicola grinned, “Not just saying ‘Arr’ to make them grow?” Rowan smiled, “I was young then wasn’t I? At least you have had a university education and more worldly experience than I had.”   
Nicola nodded, “I’ll get Patrick to come over, we can go through them together, he can help as well, he knows about all this.”   
Rowan agreed “At least you have some support and don’t forget the farm logs, they are here now,”   
“Gondal,” said Nicola, “I’d forgotten all about that and them.”   
“Gondal?” Rowan repeated, mystified.   
“Yes, do you remember when Patrick nearly shot himself? You were outside when the bullet went through the window. We were acting out a play I suppose, making it up. The Brontes had their own role-play, Gondal and Angria, we called ours after theirs. Peter used the farm log for his character, Patrick looked through it as well.” Rowan stared at her sister, “I remember that thank you for finally telling me what happened!” Nicola grinned, “you were learning farming, it was our first winter here. Lots has happened since then.” Rowan nodded, “I’d better go and check on my apprentice,” she said.   
“He’s gone over to the Dodds, Chas came and collected him, he seems quite happy at the moment and he has stayed here a lot of times,” said Nicola looking at the papers. “Yes, but this is now his home and his workplace,” said Rowan, “That makes a difference. I hope he’ll settle.” 

“Sir James? Yes, Dr Hammersley speaking, yes, I've received the application for your nephew. Yes, I've spoken to Charles. I think we need to meet and discuss, thank you, next Tuesday? I'll see you then.” 

“The Hammer, coming here? Kevin isn't there anywhere we could go?” asked Kester. Michael laughed.   
“Is he nice?” asked Pippa   
“Yes,” said Michael, “Why is he coming?”   
“To discuss Geoff’s plan to go to school, it's easier to do it here, as so many people are involved. And I would like you here to greet him,” said Jem looking at his sons.   
“we'll meet your head?” asked Felicity and Michael nodded. Cecilia looked up and smiled, “This should be interesting.” 

“Good morning Russell and Russell,” Dr Hammersley looked at the two young men standing on the doorstep.   
“Morning Sir, if you'd like to come this way,” Kester said politely, standing back and leading the way to the study.   
“I hope you had a safe journey,” said Kevin and Dr Hammersley hid a grin. Jem was talking to Geoff in the study and a young man who was introduced as Adrian Scott. Geoff looked at Dr Hammersley warily and Kevin went out to get refreshments.   
“I hope you haven’t come out of your way today,” said Jem and Dr Hammersley shook his head, watching Geoff, “I’m on my way up to the Lake District to do some walking.” Geoff looked back, “That’s Swallows and Amazons Country, I’d like to go there one day.”   
“I’m going up also to see the Scouts, they are camping up there this week.” Geoff sat up excitedly, “I’m a Scout, Adrian, can we go?”   
“Not this year, we’ve got the camps now and then we’re going into Wales. But you’re going to Switzerland, aren’t you?”   
“Austria,” said Geoff.   
“Austria?” asked Dr Hammersley and Geoff nodded, “The whole family is going out for the filming of Anna’s cookbook. There’s going to be a television show, and everyone wants to be on it.”   
“Not everyone,” said Jem with a smile   
“No, the girls do,” said Geoff in a scornful voice. “I don’t, but it will be nice to see Anna again.”   
“Are you going out with them?” Dr Hammersley asked Jem who shook his head, “Dick and Mollie Bettany, my wife's brother and sister in law are taking them out there. I think Helena may be there for part of the time and Stephen and Charles and Sam will be there as well.”   
“Sam will be on the telly, he’s in the book, so are Felix and Mike,” said Geoff helping himself to a biscuit, “but Chas says he won’t be, he says he will be in Munich most of the time, I don’t know why.”   
“Work probably,” said Jem and Adrian looked up.   
Dr Hammersley looked at Geoff and said, “Now, Maynard, why do you want to come back to us?”   
Geoff swallowed his mouthful and said, “Uncle Jem and Auntie Madge are going to Australia this autumn to see Sibyl and Josette and their families. I was going to stay with Dad, but Mum is staying in Canada and he will have to go out to collect her or see her and I will be left alone.”   
“Margot and Edward will be around,” said Jem and Geoff paused, “But they will be with each other and Edward has already said I can’t stay with him.” Jem looked surprised.   
“Do you want to stay with your father?” asked Dr Hammersley and Geoff shook his head, “I’ve been thinking about this since I spoke to Chas, he says I should give him a chance, but I don’t want to yet. I don’t think it will help me.” He helped himself to another biscuit. Jem grinned.   
Adrian said, “When did you speak to Charles?”   
“At Open Day, watching cricket.”   
Dr Hammersley looked at him, “Why don’t you think it will help you? And why do you think school will?”   
Geoff looked at his biscuit and said, “I look at Sam and how Chas is with him and I think back to when we were young. Dad never cared for us as Chas does for Sam. I also think I want to go back to my family. I watched Michael and Felix and the girls, and they all get along together. It was nice to see that. I'm on my own here. Felix won’t be too far away from school, Chas said he might like some family support around as well. The twins are in the sixth form.” He then took another bite of his biscuit.   
“Twins?” asked Adrian looking through his file.   
“My sons,” said Jem, “It’s their last year, they would keep an eye on him if he went.” Adrian nodded. Geoff continued, “I liked school this time. It was nice sitting by the cricket pitch, everyone was friendly, and the town was nice as well, Chas showed it to me when we went to see Danny and Verity. She’s having a baby; she was asking Chas’s advice”   
Jem burst out laughing and Dr Hammersley smiled, “When did you go and see Danny, I presume Miller, and Verity?”   
“On Open Day,” Geoff grinned, “We went before the speeches and were back in time for the refreshments. Danny lent me some books, they’re really old but they are good. He passed on his regards to you both as well.” Jem shook his head, Adrian looked shocked.   
“Your brother took you away from school?”   
Geoff just looked at him and nodded. Dr Hammersley said, “Was this before or after you had spoken to him?”   
“After,” said Geoff putting his hand out for another biscuit. Jem removed the plate from his reach. Dr Hammersley nodded and said, “He was giving you some time to think about things then.” Adrian looked up and Jem smiled. Geoff considered, “I suppose so, Danny told me about their time at school and Verity told me about Elizabeth. They say if I do go, then I can also stay with them at weekends if I want.”   
Jem grinned, “Chas has sorted it all then,” Geoff shook his head, “He said he wasn’t interfering and that too many other people will be involved. I asked him to speak to you about it, but he said no,” he looked at Dr Hammersley and then at Jem, “He said I was to talk to you and Auntie Madge first.”   
“Your brother has done very well,” said Dr Hammersley decisively, “Thank you for your input, we need to discuss this now, do you want to go and find some of your family?”   
Geoff nodded and stood up, he walked round the table, helping himself to another biscuit as he left.   
“I spot a family resemblance,” said Dr Hammersley drily.   
“To Chas?” asked Jem. “You might have to put Geoff to work, he eats more than enough here.”   
“To Sam, actually,” said Dr Hammersley with a smile. He looked at Adrian, “What is your viewpoint on this? I did ask Charles what Maynard said to him and he reported a similar conversation. I wanted to hear it from the boy himself.”   
Adrian paused, “I thought he was happy here.”   
“He is,” said Jem, “but as we are going away and as his parents are away at the moment, and we don’t know when his mother will be coming back, he is re-evaluating his life choices. He will be changing schools as well,”   
“I am happy to have him back at school. I have spoken to his school here and they think he has a lot of potential. He will be back in the Prep School, and if you are concerned about his fees, he can be put in a scholarship class for entry to the upper school.” Dr Hammersley looked up and Jem nodded, “That sounds practical. If he wants to stay, he will have to work at it and win a scholarship. And therefore, we would be looking at the fees for two years,” Jem smiled, “He’ll be inheriting Felix’s Scholarship won’t he if he does it?”   
Adrian looked at his notes, “I’m not sure about this, whether he should move to the other side of the country.”   
“It’s not that far,” said Jem, “and my sons are there for another year. He wants to be nearer his family, he said so.”   
“Charles and Sam will be visiting, although not so regularly,” said Dr Hammersley, “He is on his own here, as he says he will be near Felix, probably spend some half-terms there if I know the Marlows. His twin sister is in South Wales?”   
“You don't want to lose him from Scouts,” said Jem acutely, looking at Adrian.   
Adrian nodded, “He's very good and a positive influence on the rest of the troop.” Dr Hammersley smiled, “That's a good reference. Perhaps you could talk to our Scout troop and combine for some events. I would like my boys to be involved with the camps you run.” Adrian smiled and said that that should be possible.   
“Are the council paying Cecilia’s and Pippa’s fees at the Chalet School?” asked Jem interestedly.   
“Jack could pay some fees surely, it wouldn’t all be down to the local authority.” said Dr Hammersley and Adrian’s head shot up, “I went to school with him,” explained Dr Hammersley, “I knew Bob, Jack and Rolf Maynard as well as the younger family.”   
Adrian said, “I will have to discuss this back at the office. I’m still not sure if we should move him away from what he knows and his father, who is returning when?”   
“His flight is on Thursday, I assume he'll come at the weekend,” said Jem thoughtfully, “They will have the summer together, I’m not sure of his plans. And don't forget that we are going to Australia in September. Geoff would be moving anyway.”   
Dr Hammersley nodded, “Will Jack go to Austria?”   
“Yes,” said Jem, “Dick and Mollie are taking them all, it's only two weeks. An additional parent should help. But then he is left with Margot alone at home, until she marries in November.”   
“When will he be going back to Canada?”   
“Who knows? Adrian will have to know that?” said Jem,   
“I’ll discuss it with him on his return,” said Adrian, looking up from his notes. “What is it that Geoffrey sees in his brother’s parenting that he doesn’t see in his father’s?” Dr Hammersley smiled.   
“Someone interested in his son’s life. Someone who gives up going out to be with his son?” said Jem   
“Someone who includes his son?” said Dr Hammersley looking amusedly at him, “And someone who cares enough for his brother that he takes him to meet two people who will be able to give him support at and around school should he need it.” He smiled at them both, “He seems to have put things into place for Maynard, if you can sort out the fees question, we can take him from September. I'll wait for your call. I'll be back in school next week.” He stood up and Jem smiled as he rose, “I'm pleased that Geoff knows what he wants, and I hope that this works out for him.” He said as he opened the door to see his sons, nephews and nieces coming in. Michael smiled, “Good morning, Sir, how are you?”   
“I'm very well thank you, Mr Maynard.” Dr Hammersley looked at the three girls.   
“May I present my sisters, Felicity, Cecilia and Pippa,” Michael said, and Dr Hammersley smiled at the three girls, glancing briefly at Pippa and his eyes rested on Cecilia. She looked self-conscious under his gaze.   
“Are you staying for lunch, Sir?” asked Kevin coming in the door.   
“There won't be any left, Geoff is in the kitchen,” said Kester cheerfully   
“Thank you, but I need to be going. Thank you, Sir James, Lady Russell and I'll see you both, and young Maynard in September.” He smiled at the youngsters and left the house.   
“He doesn't talk very much, does he?” said Felicity staring after him.   
“Doesn't need to,” said Kevin, “He knows what he wants to know and that's all about us.”   
“Is Geoff going to school then?” Michael asked Adrian and Jem   
“If we can sort out the fees question,” said Jem, “We'll talk about it with him after lunch.” 

“Am I going then?” Geoff asked the lunch table. Jem paused, “Dr Hammersley is happy to have you. We are happy for you to go, it all depends on Adrian.”   
“He'll let me go,” said Geoff confidently.   
“It also depends on who's paying the school fees,” said Jem, “Dr Hammersley suggests that you work for a scholarship to go into the Senior School. Then we only have to find fees for two years.”   
Geoff nodded, “If I want to stay, I've got to work myself to make it happen.”   
“yes,” said Jem and Madge smiled, “I'm sure that you can do that.”   
Geoff smiled, “Good, I'll do that, I can give Danny his books back as well myself,” and he smiled.   
Kester looked up, “When did you see Miller?”   
Jem laughed and Geoff said composedly, “Chas took Sam and I to see them, that’s Danny and Verity on Open Day.”   
“What? When?” Madge sat up and Kevin’s eyes sparkled.   
“Before the speeches started, when we were watching cricket,” said Geoff.   
“That's why he sat you so far away,” said Michael, “So he could slip away.”   
“Of all the!” Madge looked at Jem who was chuckling, “Did you know?”   
“None of us did, until Geoff told us in the meeting. Adrian was shocked but Dr Hammersley wasn't concerned.”   
“Rowan Marlow knew, she arrived at school at the same time,” said Geoff finishing his dinner and looking to see if there was any more food on the table. Felicity pushed the remains of the potatoes towards him.   
“And backed him up by taking us for tea,” remembered Madge.   
“Verity was asking his advice on childcare,” said Jem with a wicked grin and Madge looked at him and laughed.   
“I’m enjoying the Jules Verne book, has he any more?” Kester asked Geoff  
“A roomful,” said Geoff, “He and Chas and their friends used to stay with Gran and read them then.”   
“Do you remember Gran?” asked Madge and Geoff shook his head, “I can remember an old lady but that's all, she was nice though,” he added.   
“She was,” said Michael, “You were in such a state, she rescued you.”   
“Rescued him, I thought it was princes who rescued Damsels in Distress,” said Felicity   
“Maybe Dr Hammersley was a wicked Sorcerer who had put Geoff under a spell,” said Pippa.   
“And he was rescued by Gran, who took him to the book room and locked him up there,” said Cecilia   
“How could she rescue him and lock him up in a book room?” jeered Kevin   
“Perhaps the book room is the key. His return to it means the spell he's been under for the past four years has been broken,” said Felicity, “which is why he wants to go back to school now.”   
Geoff grinned and his family laughed.


	3. In which our hero attends a football match

“Superstar, have you got everything? Auntie Betty and Uncle Billy are babysitting you tonight, and tomorrow we're off to Hamburg. Isn't that exciting?” Monty and Miller laughed at Sam’s face, he smiled back at them. 

“Where going, Daddy?” 

“To Wembley, to see England play France in the World Cup!” 

“want to come.” 

Charles looked at Sam and Monty crouched down beside him and said, “Sam, you know we’re all so tall and you are little?” Sam nodded, “At the football, we’ll all be standing up and you wouldn’t see anything.” Sam nodded and Charles also said, “It starts after your bedtime. you'll have a lovely time with Auntie Betty and Uncle Billy though and there are plenty of cakes left from the party yesterday, do you want to see which you would like to take? Then Monty can’t eat them all.” 

Monty grinned and said, “Let’s go and see what cakes are left, we can eat some now as well, what do you think?” 

Sam smiled up at him and Monty took his hand and they walked into the kitchen together. 

Charles grinned at Danny, “It's a good job I hid some for tomorrow’s journey.” 

“They get on well, don’t they?” 

“Yes, they do.” Charles smiled and looked around, “I’m going to miss all this, living here I mean, I know we’ll be back quite regularly.” 

“Did you say Tom Braithwaite was going with you?” Charles nodded, “I’m picking him up tomorrow from Charing Cross and then driving to Harwich for the ferry. I’ve packed the car. If you want to stay here, that’s fine by me and Billy. Lawrie is up as well as David and Jan, Miranda and Rix also if you want anyone to take you around. David may be coming tonight with us if he can get the time off.” 

“I’d like to see him again, thanks, we’ll stay for the weekend.” 

Sam and Monty returned, “Daddy, Monty ate four cakes and I ate three,” said Sam with a smile. “Don’t tell him, he doesn’t need to know,” said Monty and Sam turned an adoring gaze on him. Danny and Charles laughed. “When you’re back from Germany, you can come and see my farm,” Monty told Sam and his smile widened. “Farm? Daddy thinks lions and tigers live on farms.” 

“Does he?” asked Monty. Sam nodded vigorously, “Silly Daddy,” he said. Monty laughed and said, “Very silly Daddy.” 

There was a knock at the inner door and Betty came in, “Are you ready, Simon?” He nodded and went with her, “We’ve got cakes,” he announced, “Not many, cos Monty’s eaten them all.” 

“Snitch,” said Charles with a grin, “Goodnight, superstar.” then as the door closed, “Are we ready to go?” 

“Yes, he’s a lovely little boy, Lizzy would have been so proud,” said Monty and Charles nodded, “We’ve still got her in him.” They walked down the road to towards the tube station. 

Monty agreed, “You’ve come a long way in a short time.” 

“Haven’t we all? Verity is having a baby now, it’s your turn next, there’s Jones, Jones! Who are you supporting this evening?” 

“Minor, Monty, Miller!” Jones stood by the tube entrance and smiled at his friends, “It’s great to see you again. I’m looking forward to this.” 

“So am I, so can we get going?” said Charles plaintively and his friends laughed. 

“If David is coming, where are we meeting him?” 

“Baker Street, where we change.” 

They walked down the escalator and onto the tube platform. They crammed onto the train chatting madly to each other. They joined the crowds at Baker Street cramming onto the platform, “There’s David and Rix, my cousins,” said Charles, “Come on, David,” he waved and David who was looking round caught a glimpse of him. “Wait here,” said Charles as David and Rix struggled through the crowd. “Good, we’re all here, Rix, do you know Monty, Danny and Jones?” 

“Monty is the only one I don’t know,” said Rix, “Thanks for the tickets Chas.” 

“Comps?” asked David with a grin and Charles nodded. “Might as well take advantage,” he said as they crammed onto the train. “Wish I’d driven though.” 

“No room, all the stuff you’re taking,” said Monty with a grin. 

“It’s mainly Sam’s,” protested Charles, “And Danny’s car is nearly as full.” 

“Why?” 

“Sam offered me a lot of his stuff he’s grown out of,” said Danny with a grin. 

“Will they fit you?” asked Monty, “I know you’re small, but” 

Danny grinned, “I’m not going to rise, it’s for our little one, due in December.” 

“No, you’ve reached your full height,” said Charles distantly, “And it will be a little one, not like Sam.” 

Danny punched him in the ribs and Charles tried to retaliate. “Better not,” said David, “You’ll get thrown off.” 

Charles just laughed and looked out of the window. He couldn't wait to watch England play, along with his friends. He turned back with a grin on his face. Monty glanced at him and said, “Looks like we’ve got Sam with us, the same excitement and same smile.” 

“Pat him on the head then and say, ‘there there’,” said Danny, “You might as well make yourself useful, you’re the only one who can reach!” 

Charles pulled a face at his friend as they arrived at Wembley Park and alighted the train, joining the fans streaming towards the stadium. 

The whole carriage was singing on the way back. “Two-nil,” said Charles exultantly, “I’m sorry that I’m not here to see any more matches.” 

“You've seen one game live and can see the rest on television,” said David, “Are we going out tonight?” 

“For something to eat, yes, then I've got to go back, but you can take everyone out on the town,” said Charles, “Danny's got a key.” 

“I'm staying with Tom again,” said Jones, “If you want to come back with me.” 

“Our stuffs at Minor's,” said Monty. “And I promised Sam I would see him in the morning, you're both coming up at Christmas, did you know?” he asked Charles who widened his eyes, “Don't know how we are going to fit everything in, so many people to visit!” 

“We'll work out an itinerary for you,” said Danny, “We need you as well. Leave Sam with Monty. Where are we eating?” 

“I know,” said Rix, “There's a nice restaurant around the corner here, then the infant can go home to bed.” 

“Yes, he is the baby here, isn't he?” said Monty, avoiding the punch Charles threw in his direction and setting off running with Charles chasing him. Rix sighed, “Two infants.” Jones smiled, “Nice to see them back at their best.” 

“There's Grandpa Tom, Daddy is he coming with us?” 

“Yes, there's room for him in the back. Do you want to sit with him?” 

“Yes,” said Sam decidedly. 

“when we sort everything out then you can, till then, sit tight, all right Superstar? It's too busy here to move,” Sam watched as they made their way into the station, and Tom got into the car with his suitcase. 

“Is that all?” said Charles, 

“I'm flying back, I don't want a lot of luggage.” 

“Flying? said Sam, “You can fly? Show me.” 

“In an aeroplane,” said Tom, “I can't fly myself.” 

“Silly Sam,” said Charles smiling at Sam, “He hasn't got wings.” 

“Silly Sam thought Grandpa Tom could fly. Can we go in airplane Daddy?” Sam laughed. 

“We are, when we come back for Auntie Nicola and Uncle Patrick's wedding. " 

Sam looked puzzled. “Too complicated,” said Tom, “Sam, your daddy is going to a wedding, you’re coming to stay with me.” 

“I’ll bring you back some cake,” said Charles with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

“Thank you, Commander Bettany. I look forward to working with you. I presume you will be looking around Hamburg. We are based here for a couple of months.” 

Captain Marlow looked at John who nodded and said, “Thank you sir, I've a couple of cousins out here, I want to see if I can meet up with them. I'm waiting for a letter from my brother, he has Chas and Sam's address, Steve is in Berlin.” 

“Chas! Sam!” Captain Marlow stopped and looked at him, “Of course, you remind me of Michael Maynard.” 

John looked surprised, “You know the Maynards, Sir?” 

“As Felix is employed by my daughter and I am working with, I presume your uncle, Jem Russell, on Michael's Outdoor Centre, it could be said I know the Maynards,” said Captain Marlow with a smile. 

John looked astonished, “My father is Madge Russell's twin brother. Marlow, Oh yes, Sam's very fond of Auntie Nicola and Auntie Lawrie. That's what my mother said in her last letter. Mum and Dad had Sam to stay while Chas was taking his finals.” 

Captain Marlow nodded, “He did very well, got a first-class degree my wife told me.” John looked at him with amusement and then toward the quayside, he looked again and smiled, “I don't need to wait for Rix's letter,” he learned over the rail and shouted, “Steve, Chas.” Stephen looked up and smiled and waved, Charles was talking to Sam who was pointing at a dog. 

“Come on up,” shouted John, and Stephen turned and spoke to Charles who addressed Sam. Sam looked up and John stared at him, “he was a babe in arms when I saw him last.” 

Charles turned and smiled at John. He saw Captain Marlow and exaggeratedly saluted him. Stephen spoke to him and Charles laughed. John just glanced at Captain Marlow who said, “Is that the oldest male Maynard?” 

“Yes, Steve, he works over here, I'll go and meet them,” John disappeared and returned with his cousins, talking together. Sam was looking around, “It's not as nice as the ship we were on, Daddy,” he said 

“No, this is a battleship, for fighting in, not for taking people across the sea. Hullo Sir, we were playing Spot the Destroyer. I want to beat Nicola when I next see her.” Charles smiled at Captain Marlow. Sam also looked at Captain Marlow and smiled, “Hallo, have got engines with me.” 

“You would, hallo Sam. Charles,” he nodded at Charles who said, “Have you met my brother, Stephen? I think you've met us all then.” The two men shook hands, “I’ve heard about you from Michael and Felix,” said Stephen, “They have both talked about you.” 

John crouched down to talk to Sam and he looked up at his cousin, “Chas, well done.” Charles smiled, “thank you, I have had a lot of support though. It's Steve's turn now, he's moved up here, we're sharing a flat.” He grinned at his brother who dramatically groaned. Sam looked worried and then caught his eye and laughed. “Uncle Stephen is being funny,” he told John. 

“Is he?” 

“Yes. Daddy, only round window here. Birthday party?” 

“Yes, you're right, only round windows. Is that the time? John how long are you here?” 

“A couple of months. You don’t want to look around the ship?” Charles blinked and shook his head. “Steve can, Sam’s going to a birthday party. Goodbye Sir,” Charles smiled at Captain Marlow, “We’ll see you again soon. Are you going to Nick’s wedding?” 

“I am,” Captain Marlow said, “Is Sam coming?” 

“Yes, he is, well not to the wedding, he's going to his Grandpa's. See you John, bye Steve, are you staying?” 

“I am, see you later.” Charles picked up Sam and slipped out of the door. Captain Marlow followed. Stephen said, “When he was here two years ago, he made friends among the ex-pats and they still remember him. He’s taking Sam one of their children’s birthday party. John is this your ship?” 

“It is, come and have a look round. I've got a week's leave, any idea where I should go? I don't think I can go all the way home.” 

“Don't need to, Dick and Mollie are taking all our family to Austria for the filming of Anna’s Cookbook.” 

“Anna’s Cookbook? Tell me more. When is this?” 

“Next week, we’re going down as well.” 

“I wonder if I can come with you both. I’ll have to ask Geoff Marlow. This is the wardroom, would you like a drink?” 

“Thanks,” Stephen grinned, 

John looked at him and said, “My parents keep me in touch with what is going on at home. How are your family?” 

Stephen looked at his glass and looked up and said, “I don’t know too much, if you come with us, you can see for yourself.” John nodded, “Will Uncle Jack be there?” 

“Hopefully. Mum still is in Canada with the Robin. She is improving slowly; Billy keeps in touch with people there and passes on any information he thinks we should have.” 

John nodded, “That helps,” he said, “Does anyone else know?” Stephen shook his head, “Nor do we tell them,” he said, “We’re going out tonight, do you want to come with us? We have a babysitter for Sam.” 

John grinned, “Why not? Can I crash out at yours?” 

“Of course.” 

Felicity sat by the Tiernsee and watched the ferry go across the lake. Die Blumen was surrounded by television vans and wires and cables. Filming for Anna's show was taking place. The kitchen had been renovated and, at the moment, Cecilia and Geoff and Pippa were helping Anna. Felicity had not been called into help. Michael and Felix had been chosen as they were already in the book, Geoff and Pippa, as the youngest were included, Cecilia was definitely needed, she had overheard the production team talking, but neither she or Erica were wanted. Jane Carew was narrating the sessions and Felicity felt left out. 

She heard footsteps and looking up saw her father. He smiled at her, “Aren't you watching?” he asked. 

“I'm watching the ferry,” she replied looking out at the lake and Jack sat down next to her. “What's the matter?” he asked. 

“They don't want me,” she said bitterly. 

“You know the reason why,” he said, “They've explained it to you. It's nothing personal.” 

“Doesn't feel that way,” she replied, “Cecilia is feted, the younger twins are included. Erica and I are surplus to requirements.” She blinked at a thought that came into her head, but she shut it down immediately. “I want to dance, I want to appear on TV and I'm the one not wanted.” She heard what she was saying and stopped, ‘I want, I want, I want.’ She thought she sounded like a toddler. 

Jack looked at her and said, “I don't know much about show business but you are still at school” 

“I should be at college,” said Felicity, “I got my O-Levels, even if Felix did beat me on everything but English and R.E. How did he do better on French than me? I thought being at the Chalet School and being taught in French and German would have meant I'd beat him! I want to go to drama college, or dance school. I don't want to stay at the Chalet School.” 

Jack sat and looked at her. She looked back and continued, “Felix is leaving school, he is going to work and college. I want to do the same. I'm not going to be overlooked again.” She sat straight and looked determined. Jack had nothing to say. He didn't know this young woman. “I'm going to speak to Jane and see what she suggests,” she said, “I wonder if Chas would let me stay at his flat if I got a place in London.” 

“Absolutely not,” said Jack firmly, “I am not letting you go to London. If you want a place in college, well I'd rather you stayed at the Chalet School.” 

“Of course, free education,” said Felicity, “but I think I can make the decision. I’m a year over school leaving age. I'm going to talk to Jane . I think I want to go back to England to organise this.” 

“No,” said Jack. 

“Yes,” said Felicity, “I know what I want to do. I'm going to talk to Jane first this evening.” She looked at her father, “Why do you keep saying 'no'?” 

“I am your father,” stated Jack and then stopped, he'd said that to Stephen and Charles and they had taken no notice of him. 

“And as my father, you should be supporting me and trying to find ways to help me achieve my ambition, not just saying no. As I say, I'll speak to Jane first.” She looked at her father, “You've a lot to learn, haven't you? I'm going to Innsbruck now, to have a look around. I'll take Eric with me.” She stood up and Jack followed, “How are you going?” 

“By train,” said Felicity surprised, “Felix can't drive me. I mean he can, but he's too young. we haven't got any cars here for Erica to drive.” 

Jack opened his wallet, “Your train fare and some lunch money,” he said, “Yes, I do have a lot to learn, that's why I'm here. You are all growing up, rapidly.” 

Felicity looked surprised but smiled and said, “thank you, I'll see you later.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Darling,” Jane looked at Felicity sitting opposite her. Felix, Mike and Erica were sat with them.  
Jack Lambert stood up, “I'll get drinks,” she said, “You can drink, can't you?”

“Give her a beer,” said Felix, “It won't make her too drunk.”

Jack nodded and went to the bar. 

Jane looked at Felicity, “It was nothing personal, you must understand that, they wanted the younger children to make it more of a family cookbook. Mike and Felix are in the book so they wanted to keep some continuity.”

“The boys get all the best treatment,” said Felicity bitterly, “We're stuck at boarding school.”

“That’s not true,” Mike and Felix sat up indignantly. “We are older and more independent, I'm at college in London, Felix is not that far away, and anyway, he went up with Sam,” said Michael

“I want to go to College in London,” said Felicity.

“Which college?” asked Jane, “Have you any ideas? Don't forget, just because you're not wanted for this doesn't mean that you're not going to be perfect for the next show. I got the narration here for this, but there were twenty or thirty people who applied. I was lucky in that Jack and I are in the book and again they wanted continuity. Thanks, Jack,” she took her drink from Jack and smiled at Hal, the producer, who had accompanied Jack, “Hal, Felicity is feeling upset she's not appearing on the show. I've told her it's nothing personal. Can you help her? 

Hal surveyed Felicity as he sat down, “Why do you think you should have appeared?” he asked and Felicity looked surprised, “I'm one of the family,” she said, “and I wanted”

“to be on TV. How many people say that.” he smiled at her. Mike laughed, “You sound like Sam!” he said. 

“Sam?” 

“Our nephew,”

“Oh, yes, the little boy, he's coming up soon isn't he?”

“Yes, our older brothers are bringing him down from Hamburg this weekend.”

“Hamburg?”

“Yes, that’s where they live,” said Felix looking at his sister, “Fliss, just because you won't appear on this show, it doesn't mean anything.”

“You'll probably be glad that you're not on it in the end,” said Erica, “with the infants.”

“Cecilia is,” said Felicity

“But's she's got star quality,” said Hal and was surprised to find himself being glared at by everyone.

“What do you mean, star quality?” asked Felicity immediately.

“The camera likes her,” said Jack, “If you want to learn, come and watch tomorrow. You can then see how everything is done, and see what we mean.”

Hal said, “I'm sorry, you weren't right for this show. Your younger brother and sisters are. We'll wait and see about your nephew. What do you want to do in future?"

“I want to dance,” said Felicity

“You go to a dance school?”

“I have dance lessons at school in Carnbach, I have appeared in pantomime there for the past two years.”

“You've left it too late,” said Hal, “To get into dance, you should be at a dance school. They want to train you in their way. What about acting? Can you act? Get yourself into a stage school or Academy and see where you end up.”

“Which is what I want to do, now,” declared Felicity, “otherwise I'm going to leave school and start work.”

“As what?” asked Michael

“I don't know, I'm sure I can pick up a job.”

There was a pause, and everyone looked at Felicity. Hal said, “Go back to school, get a couple of years more life experience. Continue in pantomime, see if you can get a part-time job at the theatre, tearing tickets, sweeping up. That experience will stand you in good stead. Then look at RADA or any other stage school. It's the best way. Do you know anyone who’s been to RADA? You didn't go did you?” he asked Jane who shook her head and said to Felicity, “Lawrie Marlow did, do you know her?”

“No, Mike and Felix do.” 

“How do you know Lawrie? She's good,” said Hal.

“She's a friend of our brother's,” said Mike.

“I work with one of her sisters and am living with the Marlows,” said Felix 

“Right, talk to Lawrie, she'll explain things to you,” said Hal, “And don't worry, Lawrie can’t sing but that hasn't stopped her.”

Jane laughed, “How do you know Lawrie?” she asked.

“She auditioned for us for a show, I can't say any more at the moment but she did very well. Nice girl.”

“Girl!” snorted Jack.

Hal just laughed, “woman, if you prefer. Another drink anyone?” He looked at Felicity and said, “Welcome to the real world. It's not always going to be fair and people are going to make their own judgements about you and your abilities which don’t match yours. It's hard but it's something you will get used to.”

Felix nodded, “Now I've started working, it's not the same, sometimes Rowan gets irritated because I do things without thinking and it could be quite serious. But she's supportive, we are setting up our own business and have to think quickly and learn things quickly. Working is much more worrying than being at school. Nick says the same, she keeps calling on Rowan as well, she has Patrick to rely on as well.”

Hal nodded, “Taking responsibility, that's the first thing and knowing you have a part to play,” he smiled at Felicity, “You can act as my assistant tomorrow, help out behind the camera and maybe you can see what I mean. Anyone know what the menu is tomorrow?”

“Bread,” said Michael, “Felix and I am helping with that.” 

“Cakes also,” said Jack “I think you're thinking about the twins?”

“Yes, or maybe just Cecilia and Pippa, I'll think about that and then the babe on Saturday, and biscuits.”

“He'll love that,” said Jane with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

“Big hills,” said Sam, “Nice Anna here.”  
“Yes, she is and a lot of family,” said Charles, “Felix, Geoff and Michael and the girls, Grandpa Jack, Uncle Dick and Auntie Mollie.” Sam smiled at John, “Saw dolphins and seals with Uncle Dick.”  
“Did you? I’ve seen dolphins and whales.”  
“Daddy, Uncle John has seen whales.”  
“So’ve I, it’s the country over the border from Armiford,” said Charles with a grin.  
Sam looked puzzled, “Your father’s teasing you, Wales is a country, not whales who live in the sea. I’ll show you a picture,” promised John.  
“Stop being so smart,” said Stephen  
“Smart Daddy,” said Sam, “Nice.”  
“I don’t think they mean it like that,” said Charles as he drove towards the Tiernsee. “Are we all staying at Die Blumen?”  
“Yes, I can share with you for a week,” Stephen said in a long-suffering voice. Charles just looked ahead, “I might leave you for a few days, Sam will be fine, unless there is a problem with him and Dad, in which case I’ll take him with me.”  
“Where will you go?” asked John gazing at him  
“Munich, stay with Sabine, I’ve got some work to do anyway.”  
“I’d like to go and see Rudi,” said John.  
“No,” Stephen and Charles spoke together. “He doesn’t want to see anyone,” said Stephen, “He wouldn’t let Connie and I talk to him when we went up to see the graves.”  
John nodded, “Has Betty seen them?”  
“Yes,” said Charles, “and Billy and Nell Wilson. Here we are, it’s quiet.”  
“Teatime,” said Stephen, “They’ll all be eating cake and drinking tea.”  
“Coffee,” said John looking around. “I’ve not been back since I was a baby, I can’t remember a thing.” Charles parked the car and grinned.   
“Get out now and find Anna,” said Sam, trying the car door.  
“Don’t do that,” said John lifting him out of the way. Sam glared at him, “Want to get out.”  
“You can, when I open the door,” said Charles, “The child-locks are on, thank you,” and he got out of the car. Stephen did the same and opened the back door for John. Charles waited until he had got out and then opened the door for Sam who scrambled out and, ignoring his father and uncles, walked angrily up the path to the front door. John watched him and then his father who was picking up the toys and putting them in Sam’s bag. “Can’t he do that?” he asked and Charles nodded, “He could but he lost the last battle, I don’t want to start another unnecessarily.” John looked at Stephen and raised his eyebrows as Mollie came to the front door, “Are you two coming in? John!” and she came running down the path to him. Stephen and Charles smiled at each other and left them. “We can unpack later,” said Stephen and they entered Die Blumen to hear a loud buzz of conversation. They went into the Dining Room where everyone was seated around the table. Dick had Sam next to him and Sam was eating sandwiches. Charles just took a comprehensive look at the table and turned round, “I’ll go and make tea,”   
“Tea?” asked Dick curiously but Charles had left.  
“He leaves it here,” said Stephen sitting down at the table, “Sam drinks it, don't you?” He smiled at Sam who just looked back.  
“Why?” asked Michael.  
“Why does he leave tea here? So he can drink it,” said Stephen helping himself to a sandwich.  
“I didn't mean that, I meant why is he so sulky?” asked Michael looking at Sam.  
“Like father, like son. John wouldn't let him play with the door handle and Chas wouldn't let him out until everyone else was,” said Stephen.  
“John?” Dick looked up eagerly and Mike looked pleased. Stephen nodded, “He's based in Hamburg at the moment, he's come down with us.”  
“Fabulous,” said Michael. Stephen smiled and looked around the table. “How's the filming going?”  
“It's fun, but we have to do so many takes,” said Cecilia with a sigh, “I don't know how Sam will cope.”  
“If he can't, we'll go to Munich,” said Charles coming in with the teapot. “Tea,” Sam sat up and smiled at him. “Yes, here you are,” He poured the tea into Sam's cup as Mollie and John came in. John went to his father and kissed him. Connie and Felicity caught each other's eye. Neither Stephen nor Charles had acknowledged the presence of their father.   
“Chas,” said Geoff.  
“Geoff?” said Charles politely as he sat down and looked over the plates, “Have you left anything for me to eat?”  
“I'm going to school.”  
“You are? You mean you've never been before?”  
“Ha ha. Thank you for talking to Dr Hammersley for me.”  
“I didn't, I spoke to Tom. Hammer called me.”  
“They've sorted my fees for the next two years. Dad's paying and Adrian.” “Out of his own pocket?” murmured Charles quietly, munching a sandwich, “Then I've got to go in for a Scholarship to get to the Upper School.”  
“That shouldn't be too difficult for you, Stephen and Felix both won one.”  
“Why didn't you?” asked Pippa.   
Charles considered, “I don't know, maybe there wasn’t one for me to win. I missed half a term in my last year at Prep School so they might have thought I had too much work to make up.”  
Stephen nodded. “That would make sense, but you did win the best one for University.”  
Charles shrugged his shoulders and looked at Geoff, “Are you sure about this? It's not always going to be easy,” Dick watched him.  
Geoff nodded, “Yes I am,” he said, “And you and Danny and Verity will help, if I need it.”  
“For the first term at least, don't forget Verity is having a baby soon,”  
“How nice, a friend for Sam!” said Mollie and Charles smiled at her.  
“Yes, she's asked his advice,” said Geoff. The adults all burst out laughing and Charles shook his head, “I'm the one with the most recent and relevant experience. Is it just us here? Where are the film crew?”  
“Staying at the Kron Prinz Karl,” said Connie, “And Jack and Jane are staying there as well. They want to learn about filming. Jack is very interested.”  
“Is she? Yes, I suppose she will be, she was interested in the photography and the shoot for the book. Lawrie's not with them?” he added casually. Connie shook her head and Felix said, “There's a hullabaloo at Trennels about the wedding. They don't know whether Captain Marlow can make it,”  
“He can,” said John before Charles or Stephen could say anything. Felix stared, “How do you know?”  
“He's my Commanding Officer at the moment and we are based in Hamburg for the moment.”  
“Hamburg? That's where you are!” Felix and Michael both laughed. Charles pulled a face, “Steve's there as well.”  
“Are you?” Dick looked at Steve who nodded, “I'm working in the Consulate there. I was offered the job.”  
“So you could be together?” asked Mollie and Steve and Chas nodded. Dick stared and said, “Seriously?”  
“Billy,” said Charles briefly, “No cakes left?”  
Sam immediately looked round and shook his head.  
“We needed to be here before Geoff ate them,” said Charles with a grin, “I can wait till supper though. How's all the wedding planning going?” he asked Felix who said, “You're lucky not to be around, Nick's trying to learn her job and prepare for the wedding as well. They've invited too many people for the Chapel.”  
“Is it going to take place there? Nick's not Catholic.” Felix nodded, “Apparently it can, but she has to promise to bring up their children as Catholics and follow all the Churches rules in regards to marriage. She'll explain it to you when she sees you,” “I don't want to hear all the gory details,” said Charles and Felix laughed, “You might need to know them yourself,” he said. Charles grinned, “I don't think so, Connie might.” Connie looked up and said briefly, “We've discussed it.”  
John exchanged glances with his father and looked round, “Does anyone want to go on the lake tonight? There are a couple of rowing boats.”  
“Yes, we've got canoes as well, Mike takes us in them.”  
“Boats?” asked Sam, “seals and dolphins?”  
“Not here,” said Charles, “We'll play football,” and he smiled at his son, “Tomorrow, we can go on the lake steamer, there's more room for you and we can go further.” Sam’s mouth turned down and he looked as though he would cry, “We'll play with Sam,” said Dick looking at Jack, “And you all go out on the lake.” Charles looked at his uncle and father and mouthed “thanks.”

“Goal! Let's be aeroplanes, Superstar” Charles scored and he and Sam ran around the pitch with their arms outstretched. Dick and Jack watched and laughed. “Is he ever going to grow up?” asked Dick watching.  
“Did you do this when you went to football?” shouted Sam  
“When we watched England? No, no room we just jumped up and down and shouted, like this,” and Charles jumped up shouting, “Goal!”  
“He also hugged Rix,” said Dick.   
“Why?”  
“Because he was standing beside me and you weren't there to hug,” Charles told him.  
“I wanted to go, to be with you,” said Sam sadly. Charles looked at him and said, “You wouldn't have seen anything and probably been squashed and trodden underfoot, like this,” and he gently pressed down on Sam's head until Sam was crouching down. He let go and Sam jumped up, “Didn't like that.”  
“No, which is why you stayed with Auntie Betty and Uncle Billy.”  
Sam nodded. “Go to lake now?” Charles looked at Dick and Jack who were watching him and they nodded, “I'll have to go and get your reins, will you stay with Uncle Dick and Grandpa Jack and do what they say?” Sam nodded. “be good, Superstar.” and Charles kissed him and ran off with the ball.  
Sam looked at Jack, “You like Grandpa Tom?” he asked, “Grandpa Tom nice, we play at school with Felix and Uncle Dick took me to see seals. Seals here?”  
“No, we need to be beside the sea. You may see seals in Hamburg,” said Jack after a moment.  
“Ships,” said Sam, “Saw John and Uncle Geoffrey. He's Auntie Nicola and Lawrie's Daddy. He knows Felix.”  
“Chatterbox,” Charles said returning, “Come on horsey, let's put these on,”   
“Neigh, going to gallop,” said Sam.  
“When I've got these on you, front legs stretched out in front, I mean arms,” Sam giggled, “that's right, good pony. Gee up, then.”  
“I'll take him,” said Dick, “Not too fast, Sam.”  
“No, go on boat?”  
“Not today.” They walked off leaving Charles looking at Jack who smiled back at him, “He's a very confident little boy.”  
“Yes, he's turning out well, he's settled and has got friends around to play with.”  
“He'll miss his family though.”  
Charles looked at his father, “He'll see them, Felix and Geoff mainly. And Tom.” He carried on walking, his hands in his jeans pockets, annoyed with his uncle for putting him in this position.  
“Your mother is getting better,” said Jack abruptly.  
“I know,” replied Charles.  
“You know?”  
“When you disappeared, l asked Billy to trace you. Our contact in Canada is keeping in touch with Stephen and I so we know what is happening. She also gave us details of your travel plans.” He glanced at Jack who looked taken aback. “Phoning Cecil on her birthday was very helpful. Thank you,” he said. Jack winced, “The family agreed we should go,”  
“Yes, but not without giving contact details to the people responsible for your family,” said Charles looking at him. “You have responsibility towards your family, the younger children anyway. We can cope without you, they can't.”  
“Can't they? they're not my responsibility anymore.” Charles shot his father a look, “They will be, this is only temporary.” He kicked a stone along the path, “Geoff has decided to go to school, hasn't he? I did suggest that he gives you a chance, he decided against it. Just to let you know that in case you want to blame me for that.”  
“You told school that he wanted to go and set it all in train.”  
“No, I did not. I told him to talk to Jem and Madge and let them approach school. He didn't understand why I would not speak to Dr Hammersley, so I said I would give Tom Braithwaite a tip-off. Didn't you talk to him about it? He was worried you'd go back to Canada and leave him alone, are you going to do that?” Charles looked at his father who didn't reply, he shrugged and ran down to the lakeside leaving Jack standing. He shot his uncle a glance as he caught up with them. Dick turned and looked at Jack who was going into the chalet.  
“Not a good idea?” said Dick.  
Charles shook his head, “No. Give it some time.” Dick nodded, “I'm sorry, I thought it would help. Are you staying?”   
“For tonight, and for this filming, if it doesn't work with Sam, I'll take him to Munich and come back for Steve and John,” he looked at Sam and smiled, “bedtime, Superstar, tomorrow you'll see Anna and we can go on the water, now don't start whining that you don't want to go to bed because we all know that. Say Goodnight to Uncle Dick.” He smiled at his Uncle, “We're both going to have to build a new relationship. But someone does need to hold him to account, has anyone done that?” Dick shook his head, “Unless Jem has.” “I might have a word with Steve, he's the diplomat.” He picked up Sam and said, “come on Superstar, race you,” and set off for the Chalet. Dick stood and watched his son and daughter and nephews and nieces playing on the water and made a decision, walking towards the Chalet to go and fetch Jack to greet the youngsters when they returned.


	7. Chapter 7

“Do you want a bikkie?” Sam walked towards the cameraman with a plateful of biscuits and a big smile on his face. “Cut,” said Hal as the cameraman took a biscuit. Sam smiled at what was left on the plate, “All for Sam,” he said with satisfaction. “Where Daddy?” 

“I don't know,” said Jack Lambert, “shall we go and find him?” Sam nodded, “Daddy have bikkie too.” he left the kitchen and Anna and Connie smiled at each other. “Nice infant,” said Hal, “We'll be able to use that shot as part of the opening sequence.” Connie nodded, “You don't need him again?” 

“No, we’ll use Cecilia tomorrow, she's very photogenic, she can help make goulash and Pippa and Geoff for the cakes again. Felicity, can you ask your younger sisters to be ready? Can you sort out their clothes as well?” He looked at her approvingly, “I know that you've got a good eye for costumes.” He looked at Connie, “Sam's father doesn't want to be involved? It would be nice to have them both baking together?” Connie shook her head, as Charles popped his head in and spoke to Anna in German. Connie laughed at the crew's bemusement. “He's asked for tea and coffee, and no, he doesn't want to be involved,” she said as Anna went to the stove and put on the kettle exchanging a smile with Connie. 

“Nice on boat, Daddy,” said Sam smiling, “Big lake. Ducks.” He pointed at some Mallards. 

“You're right,” said Charles leaning against the rails, eyeing his son and his father. John had told him to include him. Jack was showing Sam a Cormorant and Sam was watching excitedly. Charles looked round, Geoff and Pippa were further up the steamer taking photos. Erica and Michael were talking together. Connie came up and said, “Did you read that Curia on Mixed Marriages!” 

“I did,” said Charles looking at her, “Do you want to talk about it? I can leave Sam with Dad.” 

“He's making an effort,” said Connie and Charles nodded, “John keeps talking to Steve and me. He's trying to ease him back into our life, or us into his, whichever way you want to look at it.” 

Connie looked surprised, “I didn't know that” and Charles grinned, “He'll start on you next. Dad, we're going below, you Ok with Sam?” Jack looked pleased and surprised and nodded. Sam was pointing to something on the water. 

“Are you still going to marry in church?” asked Charles, “You won't be excommunicated if you marry in another church.” He laughed, “What a palaver.” 

“Isn't it? And all that instruction that Roger has to go through.” 

Charles smiled, “He has lived with us for a number of years, he knows most of it already, but do you get the irony of it all?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You didn't go to a Catholic school, nor did we.” 

Connie stared and smiled, “So, we can take what we want from it, and make up our minds.” 

Charles nodded, “It's funny, it says that the priest has to keep checking up and make sure that the Church rules are followed. It sounds as though you are going to live in one place all your life.” 

“Like Nick and Pat,” interrupted Connie and Charles nodded, “but you’re marrying in Armiford and living in London. How often do you go to church there?” 

“I don't,” admitted Connie and then smiled, “And of course, in the eyes of the church you were never married.” 

“Shocking, isn't it? Father McDonagh, near school, never said that though, and has always been supportive, he's marrying Nick and Pat, they asked for him. The wedding mass is going to be in Latin.” 

Connie looked at him and smiled, “So the Church is keeping an eye on you.” Charles said, “No, Tom takes Sam to Mass there when he's staying there. You mean he's a spy?” 

“An intelligence gatherer? Takes one to know one.” Connie watched her brother. Charles grinned and said, “I never thought of that, you mean I'm following the career path the parents had planned for me?” They looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

“The long arms of the Catholic Church, gathering everyone in. If you marry again, will it be a church wedding?” asked Connie and Charles shook his head, “A Registry Office.” 

Connie said, “Are we all met?” 

Felicity said, “Pat, Pat.” 

Geoff said, “What?” 

Connie grinned, “Are we all ready to discuss what to call Anna’s Cookbook? And the TV programme, something better than ‘Anna’s Cookbook.’ Hal's suggested we all think of something more inviting.” 

“Stew and Apple with Sam and Anna,” said Charles with a grin and everyone groaned, “No way,” said Michael, “make it more general.” 

“Nor Cooking with Anna?” asked Pippa with a smile at Anna, who was sitting listening cuddling Sam on her knee. 

“Because that's what it's all about,” said Geoff. 

“That's what one of my colleagues suggested,” said Connie, “Cook with Anna.” 

“It is relevant,” said Dick, “People are encouraged to do that.” 

“Yes,” said Felix, “I think that is right, and we are all learning with her.” 

“For the book or just the TV programme?” asked Felicity. 

Charles looked up, “That's a point, the TV shows the dishes being made. The book allows users to experiment and adapt to their own circumstances. I mean,” he grinned, “Anna and Rosli used to cook for all of us, how many families of our size are there?” 

“More like industrial catering,” said Michael, 

“or for the Scouts,” interjected Geoff, Michael continued, “Actually, I never realised how much work there must have been to cook for all of us, as Chas says it wasn't just a family of four.” Everyone turned and looked at Anna. “Wonder woman,” said Stephen with a smile at her, “Cheers Anna! You've done a brilliant job, cooking for all of us.” 

“Bringing us up,” said Charles lazily and everyone nodded. Jack looked at him sharply. 

“Thank you,” said Felicity with a smile and Cecilia looked up, “That's very true.” 

“May I take a couple of shots of you all sat here?” said Hal, “I'll get the cameraman, it's nice to see you all chatting together.” 

“We still haven't named the show and book” said Connie after everyone nodded, and Hal went to fetch Doug and Lance, camera and sound. 

“We'd better wait until he gets back,” said Connie, 

“I'll go and make Sam's cocoa,” said Charles getting up. 

“Cocoa?” said Geoff 

“Bedtime drink.” Charles disappeared. Sam looked up, “Don’t want to go to bed,” he said. 

“You never do,” said Connie smiling at him. 

“And yet, you always end up there,” said Michael. 

Hal came back in with the men who started to set everything up, “Are you ready to continue talking?” 

“Yes,” said Connie as Charles came back in with the cocoa. Sam looked and wailed, “Don't want to go to bed, Daddy.” 

“You're not, you're having your cocoa first,” said Charles, Sam started crying, “Don't want cocoa, don't want cocoa.” 

“Of course not, but you're having it,” said Charles going to him and picking him up, cuddling him, Hal nudged Doug, “Film this,” he murmured, “Do you want it here or in the kitchen?” asked Charles. Sam glared at him, “Don't want it.” 

“Then I'll leave it for Geoff, and you can go straight to bed.” They looked at each other. 

“Don't want to go to bed,” said Sam putting his head on Charles's shoulder. Charles kissed the top of his head and said, “Cocoa?” Sam nodded. 

“Here?” 

“Kitchen,” decided Sam, putting his arms around his father. 

“Say goodnight to everyone,” 

“Goodnight,” said Sam and Charles laughed and kissed him again, “Good boy Superstar,” he said. Sam smiled and Charles picked up the cocoa and they went out followed by a chorus of “good night.” 

“Good, I didn't want the cocoa,” said Geoff and everyone laughed. Hal and Doug exchanged glances. 

Connie picked up her notebook, “I asked around the office at work, and got some suggestions.” she opened her notebook. The camera was switched on again, and she said, “There was a suggestion of ‘Cooking with Anna and Sam: Lemon biscuits and other Austrian favourites.” 

“But more of us are cooking with Anna,” said Cecilia, “The boys and Pippa and I.” 

“Cooking with Anna: Family Favourites,” suggested Felicity, and there was a pause, “I like that,” said Michael. 

“Some of the family’s favourite things,” said Erica. 

“A tie in with The Sound of Music?” said Hal. 

“That was suggested also, ‘Anna's favourite Things, or Schnitzel and Noodles and other favourite things,” 

“Make that Stew and Apple and other favourite things,” Michael interjected. 

“Let's start at the very beginning with Austrian Cookery,” continued Connie. 

“I like them all,” said Felicity, 

“Anna, what do you think?” asked Stephen. 

“I think there should be a link with Austria if you are using the Sound of Music,” said Dick. 

Hal nodded, “I agree, Anna what do you think?” 

“I think, I would like Tyrol rather than Austria in the title, I like cooking with Anna, and then something with Tyrol in it.” 

“Not Anna's favourite Things?” asked Hal. 

“Anna's Favourite Things: A Taste of the Tyrol,” said Stephen. 

“That's brilliant,” said Geoff, “Is that what you want?” 

“For the book, maybe,” said Connie. “The TV show?” 

They looked at one another and Stephen turned to Hal, “Your call.” 

Jane thought, “A few of Anna's favourite things?” 

“Not really,” said Stephen. 

“Cooking with Anna. A few of her favourite things,” said Felicity. 

“A selection of her favourite things.” said Michael 

“A taste of her favourite things,” said John, watching his cousins. 

““More like our favourite things” said Stephen with a grin. 

“Why not? ‘Cooking with Anna: A few of our favourite things,’ then it makes sense when we're all cooking. We can say why we are cooking those particular dishes,” said Cecilia inspired 

“That works, makes it more interesting to the viewers,” said Hal, “What do you think, Anna?” 

Anna smiled, “I like them. But my favourite thing is seeing you all here, joining in and making this dream a reality.” There was a pause and then all the younger Maynards ran to her and hugged her. 

“Cut,” said Hal exultantly.


	8. Chapter 8

Dick, John and Jack were walking beside the lake later that evening. 

“I like how Chas is bringing up Sam,” said Dick suddenly, “He's got some good ideas.” 

John nodded, “I'd been inclined to slap him when he was having the tantrum,” he said, “but he’s a lot more patient than I would be.” 

“He's very hands-on,” Jack said, “Joey wanted to bring up Sam, but Chas refused.” 

“Is that why she has so many problems with the situation? Does Chas know?” asked John. 

“He must do, he refused the help, but then she had problems before that,” said Jack. 

“What that her son had grown up? And was in a sexual relationship with someone?” said John brutally. Jack winced. “Yes, he had to grow up alone,” said John, “mind you, he was an idiot!” 

Jack said sadly, “He said it was an accident, and I did try to stand by him but he rejected both of us in favour of his new friends.” 

“That's interesting,” said Dick and John nodded, “Why did that happen?” 

“I don't know, Joey became ill and then I couldn't cope, with the move to Howells. I’m not sure we'll stay there. It's not worked for us. There's no need now, the children aren't around there now.” Jack sounded bitter. 

Dick and John looked at each other. “You're looking at it from your point of view. How about looking at things from your children's points of view?” asked Dick. “You'll still be based in England though? Your younger children need you!” Jack looked at him with a wry smile, “Do they? Geoff has gone back to school rather than stay with me! Felicity tells me I don't support her.” 

“So show her that you do,” said Dick, “She was telling Mollie she doesn't want to go back to school, but wants to go to College. Couldn't she stay with you in Howells?” 

“She's going back to school,” said Jack firmly, “I can't have her out of school.” 

“Felix has left,” said John, “What's the difference? Why can't Felicity be treated the same?” 

“She's had a shock this week,” said Dick, “she needs your help.” 

“She needs her mother,” said John, “Again, you're putting yourself and Joey above the needs of your family.” 

Jack looked at them, “There's nowhere for her go apart from school.” 

“living at home with you,?” said Dick. 

“She's not in care, is she?” asked John and Jack replied, “No, she's too old.” 

John stared and said, “wait a minute, we need your older children here, to talk this through, I'll go and get them.” he went back to the house. Dick looked at Jack, “this has to happen,” he said, “It's a pity Margot’s not here.” Connie, Stephen, Charles and Michael came up. Charles shivered, “It's cold, can't we go in the kitchen? There's food in there.” 

“Yes,” said Dick, “Don't want you ill.” 

“I'm not going to be ill,” protested Charles, “but I am hungry.” 

“Nothing new there,” said Michael as they turned back to the house, “Does he eat you out of house and home?” he asked Steve who grinned, “He cooks so he provides plenty of food.” Charles just ran ahead and crashed into the kitchen. He'd put the kettle on by the time everyone had arrived. 

“What do you want to talk to us about?” asked Michael getting out cups, “What are you making, Chas?” 

“Tea,” said Charles, “I can make coffee if anyone would prefer it, or there's beer.” 

“No, stick with the tea,” said John. “What are you eating?” 

“I'm having a look in the larder,” said Charles, “Steve, make the tea if the kettle boils, please.” he disappeared and Michael grinned, “I’m missing going round for supper. “ 

“I'm enjoying it,” said Stephen. 

“So am I,” said John, “He's a good cook.” 

“Fabulous, Spaghetti, Carbonara coming up.” said Charles coming in with the ingredients. “Everyone?” 

“Silly question,” said Michael. “Why are we here?” 

“To talk about Felicity and your father's future plans,” said Dick. 

“Felicity? Not Cecilia?” said Charles chopping mushrooms. 

“No, Cecil is enjoying the limelight, Felicity is left in the wings,” said John. His cousins looked at him impressed. “Where's Eric?” asked Charles, “Can she help?” 

“I'll go and get her,” said Michael. Stephen distributed the tea. Dick watched Charles cooking, “Are you taking that up professionally?” he asked. 

“With a first class degree?” asked Stephen and Charles said,” No I'd have to be properly trained and I really don't want to be a perpetual student.” 

“What are you going to do?” asked Dick curiously. 

“Continue working as I do at the moment,” said Charles, adding bacon to the frying pan. 

Erica came in and smiled, “Good, Chas is cooking, I'm hungry, everyone will be in soon.” 

“Better say what you want quickly then,” advised Connie. 

“Felicity wants to leave school and go to college, she wants to be a dancer, and wants to go to college to further her career.” 

“Hal told her she'd left it too late to be a dancer,” said Erica, “he suggested that she stays at school and gets a part-time job at Carnbach Theatre.” 

“Is that possible?” asked Michael while everyone stared at Erica. 

“I don't know, he said to talk to Lawrie about RADA. he says she's good.” 

“We know,” said Charles, “She doesn't want to go back to school?” 

“She doesn't want to do A-Levels and her results, other than English, weren't that good.” 

“No?” 

“Felix beat her at French, and she was taught in French and spoke it fluently.” 

Stephen and Charles looked at each other and burst out laughing. “The fabulous trilingual Chalet School! What do you suggest she does?” 

“We suggested that she with stay with your father and go to college in Armiford, but he’s talking about selling up and moving.” 

“What?” Everyone stared at Jack. Charles turned back to his cooking. 

“Why?” asked Stephen 

“I don't think the move to Howells has worked,” said Jack 

“Yes it has,” said Michael, “for us anyway,” 

“But not for your mother, and you all will be moving off and out, Connie and Margot are getting married,” 

“I'm coming back,” said Michael. Charles sat down with the bowl of pasta. Everyone helped themselves. Charles looked at Michael and then his father, “Couldn't the business buy Plas Gwyn, use it as the manager's house or something?” 

“Chas, do you ever stop having ideas?” asked Connie. Dick looked at his nephew and said, “that's excellent.” 

Michael nodded, “Then it would be open for us all to use.” 

“Dad?” Charles looked at Jack. “Where would you go?” 

“Probably back here,” said Jack and Charles and Stephen both sighed, “That won't help her, you would be so isolated here,” said Stephen 

“She’d live even more in the past, and anyway are you sure that that is what she wants?” asked Charles 

“You should sell this,” said Dick “and move somewhere with more life.” 

Connie said, “Roger doesn't think you'll come back from Canada.” 

Michael and Erica sat upright. Charles put his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands looked at his father. Stephen looked astounded. Dick looked at John who was watching everyone carefully. Jack said, “That was something we were considering,” 

“Mum can't run away from whatever is in her head, it is still there in Canada. I know she is getting professional help now,” said Charles suddenly and authoritatively, “I would suggest that you leave all these thoughts and discussions, until she is ready to discuss them. She isn't at the moment.” Stephen nodded. Connie and Michael stared at them both. “It's not up to you to make decisions that impact on both of you without consulting her,” continued Charles, “Nor is it up to you to make decisions that will impact on the whole family without discussing them with us. We all need to be involved. Have you spoken to her about selling Plas Gwyn?” Jack shook his head. “Then nothing can be done. It will have to wait until she returns.” He paused and everyone stared at him. 

“That first class degree is going to his head,” said Michael with a grin. John laughed. 

“I've an idea about Felicity,” Charles continued. “No,” breathed Michael. Charles stared at him and said, “Have you?” Michael shook his head, “Thank you,” Charles turned and addressed his father, “she's refusing to go back to school. The Carew company are going on a North American tour in October and November. Jane, Jack and Lawrie are all going, why don't you speak to Sir William and Lady Carew and see if they will take Felicity as an apprentice? They can see if she will make it or not. She can experience the life in a safe environment. I can approach Jane if you like, but you will have to speak to her parents, yourself, you know them anyway, and it will be your idea.” John looked approvingly at Charles and Dick smiled. 

“That's a brilliant idea,” said Erica. 

“What happens if it fails?” asked Michael. 

“She'll have the work experience behind her and then can look for a job or go to college or back to school,” said Stephen. 

“She can also see Mum,” said Charles, “While the company are in Canada. I am going to ask Jane, Jack and Lawrie to visit her anyway.” 

“You can't do that,” said Jack instantly, “Not Lawrie.” 

“Why not?” asked Stephen, “As she and Chas are a couple anyway.” 

“Definitely Lawrie,” said Charles looking at his father, “She's got to wake up to reality and Lawrie is a very good friend of mine. Perhaps she can come back for the weddings. When are you thinking of collecting her or haven't you thought that through yet?” 

“I was thinking Christmas,” said Jack 

“To collect her or to run away from your family again?” Charles's voice was polite. Erica and Michael kept their eyes on the table. Stephen watched his father, Connie and John were looking at Charles. 

“To spend time with her,” admitted Jack, “I thought the children could have Christmas with Dick and Mollie.” 

Everyone looked at Dick who looked taken aback, “I think we would like you to be there, for the children,” he said. “Will you be there?” he asked Stephen who shook his head, “We have Christmas with Tom Braithwaite and Danny and Verity, that's our Christmas tradition. Dad, I do think that you should be there.” 

“It’s only a short holiday, can’t you delay your trip until January? Or see what Felicity’s got to say and make your decision then,” said Charles. He looked at his father who looked at all five of his children, “I think I should be with Joey, my marriage vows” he said. 

Charles sighed, “You were never there for us, no I tell a lie, you were there for me when I discovered about Sam. But why does it have to be an emergency before you act? Mum's safe, getting better, Felicity needs your help. Pippa, Geoff and Cecilia need attention and they all need to know they are loved as equally as their mother.” He looked shocked as he said this and glanced at Stephen. Dick looked at John. Michael looked down. 

“The children are still in care, aren't they?” said John. Jack didn't answer. 

“It's a good job Adrian isn't here to hear this,” said Michael and Charles looked at him, “You won't tell him?” 

“Of course not!” 

Charles grinned suddenly, “What do you all do at family meetings when you make decisions?” 

“Vote,” said Michael responding with a grin of his own. 

“I put it to the meeting that Jack is present at Christmas at the Quadrant with his family. Those in favour? Everyone, Those against? No one, any abstentions?” he looked at his father who looked back and said, “I'll stay.” 

“Good,” said Stephen and Charles smiled triumphantly, “Washing up now. Dad, you can wash, we’ll dry.” 

“Sir!” Michael and Stephen looked at each other, saluted and jumped to attention. John just watched them and then looked at his father. 

“Captain Marlow?” 

“Yes?” Geoff Marlow looked at the young rating who saluted him, “Sir, I've got a letter for you, it's from a young man, Maynard, he apologises that he can’t deliver it personally, but his son was fast asleep in the car and he didn't want to leave him.” He handed over an envelope, saluted and turned away. 

Geoff Marlow looked at the envelope addressed to him as another rating approached him, “Yes?” he asked 

“Sir, there’s a message from the Naval Board, Commander Bettany is taking a further week’s leave. Lieutenant Forbes would like to know if he is to continue take charge of HMS Sapphire, Sir.” 

Geoff looked at the letter and nodded, “Yes, do that.” “Thank you, Sir,” 

The rating saluted and wheeled around. Geoff Marlow looked at the letter again and wished that he had Charles under his authority for one day. He opened the letter, 

“Dear Sir, 

Apologies for the delay in my cousin returning to his ship, something of a family emergency has arisen and he and some members of my family have gone to Paris. John has taken an extra week’s leave. 

I cleared it with Billy and he cleared it with the Naval Board, for John that is, I don’t think the Naval Board will be too bothered about my brother, sister and father. 

Billy says if you would like to fly back to England for Nick’s wedding, he’ll book you a seat. 

Yours faithfully, 

C.R. Maynard.” 

Geoff laughed at this letter and put it on one side. He wondered what the family emergency was.


	9. Chapter 9

“This is her Grandmother’s house,” said Jack. “I’ve been here before.” 

“Where do we park?” asked John 

“In the stable block,” said Jack and Stephen laughed, “We should have brought Felix. Is Claire on her own in here? Who is looking after her?” 

“Monsieur and Madame De La Roche, her uncle and aunt. Adrienne’s come here and we've got Erica here to help her as well.” 

“Poor Claire,” said Erica, “she didn't find the body, did she?” 

“No, the countess's maid did, they have looked after her but she hasn't got her family with her.” 

Stephen and Erica exchanged puzzled looks. 

“Nice house,” said John appreciatively as he got out of the car. 

“There's an estate near Arles as well.” 

“Who owns them now?” asked John and Jack looked at Stephen and they shrugged their shoulders. 

“The older members of the family?” suggested Erica pressing the doorbell. 

“You've been here before?” said John and Erica nodded, “I came to see her earlier this year.” The door opened and Erica spoke in French to the butler. 

“Eric,” they heard the sound of running footsteps and Claire appeared. She was taller and thinner and more poised than she had been a year ago. John raised his eyebrows and exchanged glances with Stephen. Jack looked totally shocked. “Dad, she's not been living with us but in a Parisian home and educated at a Convent,” said Stephen amused, “She has changed.” 

Claire hugged Erica, looked at her brother and father and smiled, “It's so nice to see you again, please come in,” she led the way into the house, to the drawing room. where they all sat down. 

“Claire, our deepest sympathy on the loss of your grandmother,” said Stephen, “thank you for asking us to come.” 

Claire looked at him, “Thank you for coming, it's nice to have both my families here.” John eyed her, “Would you like us to stay for the funeral?” he asked. She returned his gaze with a frown, “Do you remember John Bettany?” asked Erica, “He's our cousin.” Claire stared at him and shook her head, “he brought as from Austria,” continued Erica, “We're on holiday there.” Claire nodded and rang the bell next to her. The butler arrived and she ordered coffee. Stephen looked at her and at John. 

The door opened and Madame de la Roche appeared, she frowned at Claire and the men got to their feet. Claire said, in French,” Madame, may I introduce my father, Dr John Maynard, my oldest brother, Stephen Maynard, and my cousin John Bettany. 

Madame de la Roche nodded and seated herself. “Our condolences on your loss, Madame,” said Jack in his fluent French. “This must be a difficult time for you, and for Claire as well,” 

“Marie-Claire is coping very well. She has support from her family here, and her friends in Paris.” 

“And us, as well,” replied Jack. Madame de la Roche looked at him as the door opened and a maid arrived with coffee which he placed in front of Madame de la Roche. Erica looked at Claire, “Bit different from home and school,” she said and Claire smiled back, “It is. How are Fliss, Cecil and Phil?” 

Madame De La Roche looked up and frowned. Erica ignored her. 

“They're fine, Felicity has left school now but the other two are still at the Chalet School, they're in Austria as well at the moment,” she said 

“What Phil at School as well?” 

“Pippa is,” said John, sipping his coffee, “And Geoff is going to boarding school in September.” 

“Is he?” Claire looked at him and then at Jack surprised. 

“Yes, he wants to go back, to be nearer his brothers,” said Jack. Claire nodded, “I like it in Paris, I am near to Adrienne, and Helena, she comes to visit.” 

“Madame Blakeney and Mademoiselle Desmoines, are very welcome here to visit. We have invited Mademoiselle Desmoines to live with Claire here, to keep her company,” said Madam de la Roche. 

Stephen looked up, “Is she married? No, obviously not,” John gazed at him and a small smile played around his mouth. 

Claire looked at him and shook her head slightly. 

“Mademoiselle Desmoines is an artist of fine repute,” said Madame De La Roche. It will be better for her to stay with us.” 

“And have a wealthy patron,” thought John, “She must be good.” 

“Her works are on display in a Gallery on the Left Bank,” said Claire, “We have a leaflet somewhere, I'll ask Blanchard to get it for you,” and she rang the bell. Stephen looked at Erica and smiled, he could see that Claire had settled in well and he looked around the house, he wouldn't call it a home, but she did, and she was in touch with some of their family. Blanchard returned with the leaflet on a salver. John put in this pocket. He looked at Stephen, “Shall we go and see this exhibition? Uncle, do you want to come? We can leave Erica here with Marie-Claire and collect her later.” 

“That's a good idea,” said Stephen and stood up. “Thank you, our condolences again and we will collect Erica later.” 

“Would you like to stay here with Marie-Claire? asked Madame de la Roche, and Erica nodded. She looked at Jack and said, “I can stay here until term starts, if you would like that, Claire?” and Claire nodded, “Please, if my aunt agrees,” and she looked at Madame de la Roche who nodded gracefully. 

“You've absolutely no chance of getting Claire back,” said John as Stephen drove over to the Gallery. He agreed, “At least she's got some of us with her, Helena and Adrienne, and Erica obviously is welcomed.” 

Jack nodded, “I think you're right,” he said, “Did you think she is happy?” 

“Yes,” said Stephen, “She has the company of her cousins, and although it's not how you would have brought her up, it is right for her, we'll keep in touch as well.” 

John laughed and said, “I think it would be right for me.” 

Jack said, “I would have liked to keep her, but she has settled in” 

“I think that might be the deciding factor, she'll make up her own mind, and if Adrienne stays with her, that will give her stability and continuity.” said John, “Is that the gallery?” 

“Mais oui,” said Stephen parking his car and getting out, he looked around at the Rive Gauche and smiled, he liked it here, the pavement cafes and bars, it reminded him a bit of Berlin. 

Jack led the way into the Gallery, Adrienne saw him enter and smiled in surprise, she came forward, “You've come to help Marie-Claire, that is just what I would have hoped you would do. How nice to see you again,” She kissed him on the check and then turned to the two men behind him, “Stephen,” she held out her hand and he took it and looked back, “It's nice to see you again, Adrienne,” his eyes held hers and she smiled and leaned forward to kiss his check, “mon chere,” she whispered and then stepped back. Stephen just looked back at her and smiled, he didn't take what she said too seriously, “Do you remember our cousin John Bettany? Did you ever meet?” 

“I don't think so, it is nice to meet you, you remind me of Michael. How is he?” 

“He's well, at University now, as is Erica. We left her with Claire, Marie-Claire,” said Stephen. “This is your own show? How wonderful for you.” 

Adrienne turned and smiled, “All my own paintings, I have sold a number, and will hopefully sell more, the De Mabillon family are backing me, which gives me some financial security. I will stay with Marie-Claire for the next few years. There is so much to paint here in Paris.” She looked delighted and turned impulsively to Stephen, “You must come and live here as well, I can show you my Paris, you can then show me your Berlin.” 

“Hamburg,” said John. 

“Je m’excuse?” 

“I'm posted to Hamburg at the moment, Chas is doing a master’s degree and I'm sharing a flat with him and Sam.” 

“Sam?” 

“His son.” 

“Oh yes, the baby.” 

“Not anymore,” said John watching her and his cousin. Adrienne never took her eyes off Stephen, he was a little more controlled and wary of her. John glanced at Jack who was also watching them both. 

“Come, let me show you my work, maybe we can find you a picture for your flat, something Sam would like as well,” She put her hand through his arm and drew him away to look round. 

“Well, well, well,” murmured John 

“There was never anything like this between them before,” said Jack, 

“Yes, there was, but she called it off under pressure from Hilda Annersley and Joey,” said John, “Chas told me, he also asked me to support Stephen here.” 

“I didn't know,” said Jack, amazed and John smiled, “that is why you are here, to help your son and to make amends isn't it? It was a while ago while Steve was still at school. However, whether it will run or not is a moot point.” 

“Madame de la Roche won't let him near the house,” said Jack. 

“We're only here until the funeral?” John said, “He's got work to go back to, mind you, he can always get a transfer here if he feels that way.” 

“It's too soon!” Charles looked at his brother as they sat in the flat kitchen, “Look at it after Christmas. Write to her, but don't rush things. And don't forget, she likes to please people. She's pleasing you by greeting you and being charming towards you. She's moving in with Claire’s family, she'll want to please them. She's also financially dependent on them. If they don't like you, you won't stand a chance, She's still very young.” John stared at him in astonishment, “How deep do you go?” he asked, “I would never have worked that out.” 

“Which is why you're in uniform and I work out of it,” said Charles impatiently watching Stephen who looked up and nodded, “I'll follow your advice,” he said. John looked affronted but watched his cousins carefully. 

“Good,” said Charles, “I'm going to be busy in October and November, not in the female way, but working in Frankfurt and Munchen, I need you here to look after Sam.” and he grinned at his brother. 

“Female way?” said John confused. 

“Producing babies,” said Stephen succinctly. 

“Oh,” said John and smiled, “I need to be on the ball with you two.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Captain Marlow?” 

“Mr Maynard?” Charles hid a grin, “We can go through to the departure lounge now, if you'd like to come this way? Sam, hold my hand! I don't want to lose you!” 

“Daddy, where planes?” 

“You'll see them soon. Do you want to hold this for me and give it to that lady? Be careful.” he handed his passport to Sam who nodded importantly. Geoff Marlow watched them with amusement. “What happens to the pushchair?” 

“It goes through with us, thank goodness, I can put all our luggage on it. Sam, can you reach or would you like me to lift you?” Geoffrey stepped forward and lifted Sam who handed over the passport at the passport controller. She smiled at him, “Danke Schön,” she said, “Bitte Schön,” he replied, “That's Daddy’s,” 

“And this is your name, Simon?” 

Sam nodded, “Only Auntie Betty and Uncle Billy call me Simon, everyone else calls me Sam,” he informed her. 

“Have a nice trip, Sam, Auf Wiedersehen.” 

“Auf Wiedersehen,” he replied and turned around to look at Geoff Marlow, “That means goodbye in German,” he announced, “Put me down now?” 

“Please,” said Charles automatically, “Thank you,” he added to Geoff Marlow with a small smile. 

“Please, thank you,” said Sam rapidly. “Where now?” 

“Customs, they need to search our bags,” 

“Take engines?” 

“No, they're your toys.” 

“Yes,” Sam trotted along and suddenly started to sing. Charles giggled and Geoff Marlow shook his head. “Put your bag there, and watch it go through.” 

“Tunnel?” 

“Yes.” 

“Sam go through as well,” and Sam tried to climb onto the belt. 

“No, this way,” Charles grabbed him and it was Geoff Marlow's turn to laugh, “The terrible twos,” he said, Charles had his hands full with Sam to take much notice. They made it through to the departure lounge where Sam looked out of the window, “Airplane!” he said, “Daddy, can we play airplanes?” 

“Not here,” said Charles hastily and Sam's face fell. Charles looked at him, “there's a seat over by the window, why don't you fly over there and we'll follow,” Sam set off with arms outstretched and arrived by the window and gazed out, “Daddy, Daddy, they're flying, look,” “I know we will be too, in one of those.” 

“will I be in the sky?” 

“Yes, inside the aeroplane.” 

“can I go outside?” 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

“There are no seats outside.” 

“I could stand up.” 

“You'd be blown off and come to earth with a big bump.” 

“What's earth?” 

“Where we are now, the ground.” 

“Why do you say earth?” 

Charles looked at his son, “We live on a planet, on the outside of a ball, and that's called earth.” 

“Why?” 

“I don't know. Look, Sam, there's an aeroplane taking off, look how quickly it goes along the runway. It's getting faster and faster,” 

“and it's in the air. If I run faster and faster will I take off?” 

“No, you haven't got an engine.” 

“No. Where do I get an engine?” he looked round. Geoff Marlow watched them. 

“They're about three times bigger than you. I'll show you when we get on the aeroplane. There's a shop over there, would you like a book?” 

“No, thank you, I've got airplanes to watch.” Sam sat down and snuggled up to his father. He smiled at him and Charles hugged and kissed him, “love you, superstar.” “Love you, Daddy, look big aeroplane!” Sam sat and watched entranced. Charles looked at Geoff Marlow, “It'll keep him quiet for a while,” he said with a smile. Geoff Marlow nodded. “was the family emergency solved?” 

“Not really,” Charles shot him a glance, “but that is more my brother's business than mine. I'd much rather travel by car or ferry, there's less waiting around.” 

“I agree, I'm going to buy a paper, would you like one?” 

“English? I'll wait until I'm in London, thank you. Anyway, if you want to wait, Billy will have probably supplied one on the aeroplane.” Geoff looked at him and got up and went away to the shop. Charles smiled and said to Sam, “Do you want to play the matching game?” and Sam nodded. By the time Geoff came back they were engrossed in the game. 

“Do you want to sit by the window, superstar?” 

Sam yawned, “No in middle,” 

“Sir?” Charles turned politely. 

“Sit down, boy,” Geoff Marlow showed his irritation and Sam looked surprised, “Are you angry with Daddy?” 

“No,” Geoffrey said, “but he is holding everyone up.” 

Charles slid in the seat and sat Sam next to him. Sam looked at him and said, “Daddy, Uncle Geoff isn't angry with you but he doesn't like you.” Charles looked amused, “He’s only pretending, he does really,” he whispered, looking at Geoff Marlow who nodded and said, “I just find him difficult to get on with.” 

“Why?” asked Sam. Geoff hesitated. 

“I wind him up. Don't worry, Superstar, it doesn't mean anything. He likes Michael and Felix. You do too don’t you?” Sam nodded, “Do you want your dinner before you go to sleep?” asked Charles quickly. 

“Dinner?” Sam sat up. 

“When we're in the air. Just sit still and listen to that lady.” The Air stewardess talking them through the emergency routine. Sam watched fascinated and looked at Charles, “What she mean?” he asked, and Charles smiled, “If we need to do anything, I'll tell you,” he said. “Hold your engines because we're going to take off in a minute and if you drop them, they'll go all the way to the back of the aeroplane, and you won't get them back for a while.” Sam looking alarmed clung onto them firmly and sat back, listening to the engines starting. “Noisy,” he said, and Charles nodded, “They're the big engines,” he said, “To help us get in the sky.” 

“with the birds?” 

“Above the birds, in the clouds,” 

“Clouds?” Sam wriggled with joy and turned to Geoff Marlow, “In the clouds,” he said, “Will I see my mummy?” 

Geoffrey and Charles looked at one another, “Your mummy?” said Geoffrey. Sam nodded, “She's an angel and she flies in the sky,” he said. 

“No, I'm afraid not, she's in heaven and we'd have to go a lot, lot higher and through The Pearly Gates and we can't do that with an aeroplane,” said Charles quickly. 

“She's higher than us?” 

“Yes, all the angels are,” Charles told him, and Sam nodded, “I want to see her,” he said simply, and Charles put an arm round him and hugged him, “I know, Superstar, we'll look at the photos when we get home? Yes?” Sam nodded. Geoffrey just looked at them both and then opened his paper. 

“How was your journey back?” Anthony Merrick asked Geoff Marlow who raised his eyebrows. “I travelled back with Maynard and Maynard the Younger,” he said expressively, and Anthony laughed, “I'm sure Charles did his best to needle you,” “No, he had his hands full with Sam. He keeps him busy.” Anthony laughed heartlessly, “Good, He's found parenting quite easy up to now.” “Mmm, is he serious about my daughter?” “Lawrie? You'd have to ask him.” “She won’t find it easy, there are still unresolved issues about Sam’s mother.” Anthony looked at him, “From Charles?” “No, from Sam.” Anthony looked surprised, “Really? I wonder if Charles wants to talk about it. We’ll see.” 

Charles and Sam arrived at Mariot Chase the following day. “That's not your car,” said Patrick with a grin looking at it as Sam ran inside. 

“No, it's not, it's pretty awful to drive as well, but I had to hire it. Mine is in Germany,” Charles scowled at it, “Gets me from A to B though. When are we having your Stag Party?” 

“Tomorrow, you, me, Peter, Danny, Felix, Chas Dodds, Ollie Reynolds.” 

“A children's party. I'll invite Sam.” 

Patrick grinned, “No thank you, come on in. I'm sorry I couldn't have you as Best Man but as Peter got leave.” 

Charles looked at his friend and smiled, “I'm happy not to have to speak, of course it should be Peter, he will do wonderfully well, although it be the Navy doing all the speeches, Are you ready for that?” 

Patrick stopped, “No, I didn't think of that. How awful,” and they both laughed. “You'll have to get used to it, I've got my cousin John and Herr Marlow dogging my footsteps in Hamburg at the moment.” 

“I'm sure you'll cope!” said Patrick looking at Charles who grinned back. “In my way.” 

Anthony came into the kitchen where Charles was making an omelette. “Like old times,” he commented, and Charles smiled, “I haven't got a textbook in front of me,” he pointed out, “Would you like an omelette?” 

“No thank you,” he looked at Charles who was concentrating on his cooking, “Are you going riding in the morning?” Charles asked suddenly and Anthony looked at him and nodded, “Felix has brought Sorrel here.” “I asked him to,” said Charles sliding his omelette onto his plate and Anthony looked at him and left the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

“Daddy, I'm on Tommy Tucker,” Sam shouted, and Charles smiled back, “You're looking good on him,” he said surprised. 

“Yes, I'll give Master Simon some proper riding instruction,” said Sellars, “I'll take him over to Trennels and back.” Charles nodded and kissed Sam, “Enjoy yourself, I'll see you back here for breakfast.” Sam kissed him back and sat ready for Sellars. Charles quickly took a photograph and then mounted Sorrel, and he and Anthony left the Stables. “I'll be stiff tomorrow,” he said, and Anthony nodded, “Do you miss riding?” “A little, but I'm a city person, I'd rather live in London.” 

“Like Lawrie.” 

“Lawrie?” Charles looked surprised, “She could hardly be a country person, she loves the city and bright lights. You know that.” 

“I do.” 

“So why mention, right, Captain Marlow’s been digging?” 

“He has,” Charles glanced at him, “And you told him to mind his own business?” 

“I told him to ask you.” 

“Thank you.” They had arrived at the cliffs and Charles looked out towards the sea. “You know Billy's retiring at last?” he said abruptly. Anthony nodded, “It's about time,” he said. “It's too late,” said Charles watching a boat out at sea, “again.” Anthony looked at him, “What do you mean?” Charles turned Sorrel and looked at him, there were tears in his eyes, “Betty's not well, she's got pancreatic cancer. She hasn't much time left; he doesn’t know how long.” 

Anthony said calmly, “Just walk Sorrel this way, that's better, how do you know?” 

“She's lost so much weight since we saw her last, she looks really ill. So, I asked Billy and he told me,” he paused, “He's going to be very alone, I asked if I should come back, but he wants me to stay where I am at the moment.” Anthony considered, “That's probably a good idea, keep Sam away.” Charles nodded, “I just want to be there to help her and I'm in Hamburg,” he said, “Billy does say he'll call me back when he needs me.” He looked at Anthony and Anthony saw he was crying, “Don't tell anyone else,” he said, “Billy doesn't want people to know, I asked permission to share it with you.” “I won't,” Anthony paused, “What did you mean by ‘again’?” 

“He could have pulled Simon back to Britain earlier. He should have done. He made the decision not to. That cost Simon his life. The girls, I hate to sound heartless, Iknow they died, horribly, they would have died anyway.” 

“How do you know that he should have brought Simon back?” 

“I've read the papers about it, Billy's got them in his study. It's fascinating to know that he made mistakes as well, I haven't shared that with anyone either.” 

“Nor will I.” Anthony considered, “Don't be so judgemental, Charles, you don't know what was going through his mind then and Simon wanted to save those children. He could have walked away but he didn't. He did what he thought was best. You don't know what Billy is suffering now.” Charles wiped his eyes, “He is seeing his wife dying, he is living with that. He is protecting you. He doesn't want you to see her die.” Charles looked surprised, “but I could help,” he said, and Anthony smiled, “Billy is a very private person. He let you share this information with me?” “Yes,” Charles looked out to sea, “this is the way he copes with grief, and he has experienced it before, all his life if you like. He needs to deal with it in his own way,” continued Anthony, “without interference,” said Charles slowly. Anthony continued, “Betty and he will have discussed this. She is bearing her illness herself and she knows she will be leaving Billy. She doesn’t want to see you upset as well. Let them both be, they've made the decision together.” Charles thought about this, “Yes, I see that thank you. Sam's down here for the next week anyway, that will keep the house quiet and I'm avoiding Trennels for the next couple of days. I just want some time to myself.” Anthony nodded. 

“I've plenty of work to keep you busy here, you can see the Marlows again at the wedding.” 

“I'll see Peter and Felix at the Stag Do. Felix! Chas Dodds! Bloody kid's party!” 

Anthony laughed, “I'm sure you can arrange something, but nothing too outrageous.” Charles looked at him and smiled. 

Patrick and Charles were looking at the arrangements for the wedding. “Good job we've got the experience of the Twelfth Night Party,” said Charles with a grin. “I think this works, is there anything else?” 

“Yes, the readings at Mass, here you go,” and Patrick put them in front of Charles who looked at him with disgust, “Haven't I got enough to do as an usher?” 

“Enjoy,” said Patrick with a grin. 

“Are you sure you don't want Lawrie? she'd enjoy it.” 

“No! Start practising,” said Patrick and Charles looked through the readings, “At least these are in English. Curious wedding, Latin mass, naval speeches. Thinking about the baby shower tomorrow, as we're talking the kids with us, shall we have a barbecue on the beach? Weather is good, tide is low, high tide at 3-00am. We could take the squawkers as well.” 

“Squawkers?” 

“The Hen Party,” said Charles and Patrick grinned. “We can start about 10-00pm, there are those hurricane lights in the Shippen, we can store stuff in there and if it does rain, we can use Shippen.” 

Patrick said, “I like that, I'll have a chat with Nick about it. Probably have to have it earlier, it'll be too cold for you! Don't want you in hospital again!” 

Charles stuck two fingers up at him. “I'm going into town to drop Sam off at school, if we have a whip-round, I can shop.” 

“You can pick up Lawrie as well, she's arriving on the 2:00pm train, ring her, tell her where to get off.” 

“She'll only get it wrong. Ok readings registered, although why I have to do it!” He grimaced at Patrick who laughed back but frowned as Charles left. 

Patrick sat in the study and drummed his fingers on the table. His father came in and said, “Are you having second thoughts?” Patrick smiled, “Not at all.” 

“Charles?” 

“Why should it be Charles? I never knew that having a younger brother would be so problematic. He's a bit subdued. I'm a bit worried.” 

“I know why, he's told me some of the story, but I can't tell anyone else. He may tell Lawrie when she arrives. He’s not mentioned Sam?” 

Patrick shook his head. “He's picking up Lawrie from the station when he takes Sam to his Grandpa's, they’re shopping as well for the barbeque.” 

“Barbeque?” 

“Tomorrow night, on the beach, you can come down if you like, it's not starting till late,” and Patrick and Anthony looked at each other. “Charles's idea?” “Yes, he says the squawkers can come as well.” 

“Squawkers?” 

“The Hen party,” and Anthony laughed. 

Charles drove into the station, Sam said, “This isn't school.” 

“I know, I'm picking up Auntie Lawrie.” 

“Is she coming to school?” 

“To drop you off and to say hallo to Geoff.” 

“Geoff, is he at school?” 

“Yes, he is.” 

“Oh. There's Auntie Lawrie.” Charles put his head out of the window, “Lal!” Lawrie was in the middle of a group, she turned and stared at the car and laughed, “Chuck, couldn't you do any better?” 

“Nope,” Charles gave her a big grin as he got out and opened the boot, “Who are your entourage? Hop in, we'll drop Sam off, go shopping, drop you off and then I can go home.” 

“Fans. Hallo Sam,” Lawrie gave him a big grin, “Aren't you coming to Trennels for tea?” 

“No, I'm staying away. I need a bit of time away from your family.” 

“Your daddy doesn't like my daddy,” Sam told her 

“Yes he does, but Sam doesn't think so and there is the matter in a nutshell,” said Charles smiling driving away. Lawrie waved to her fans and Sam laughed, “In a nutshell, Auntie Lawrie are you in a nutshell? I'm not.” 

Lawrie said, “You can tell me all about it on the way back. What shopping?” 

“For the barbeque on the beach tonight. We're having to take Felix and Chas Dodds on the Stag Do, so we're all combining.” 

“What a fab idea!” 

“And a lot of school friends have shown up, Miranda, Pippin? Sally, Elizabeth, and some more.” 

“Jan Scott?” 

“Tomorrow and bringing David with her.” 

“That's nice for you. Tim's coming down tomorrow morning.” 

“It is. How delightful. Here's school, I thought we'd look up Geoff, I've brought some cakes for him.” 

“And me?” asked Sam eagerly and Charles smiled at him, “Yes, there are some for you as well. Let's drop you off first.” 

There was no-one around as they arrived at the Senior Boarding house. “He's probably teaching,” said Charles, getting Sam's belongings out of the car as Lawrie posed beside the car. Charles laughed at her, “Think you'll be recognised here?” 

“One needs to keep up appearances,” she said airily. The school bell sounded, “Let's see what happens,” said Charles, “And why are you so well-known?” 

“I've been on TV for the last few weeks, you're so out of touch in Germany.” 

“I am,” Charles watched fascinated as boys came over and stared at her in awe. “Auntie Lawrie's famous,” he told Sam who was watching as well, “Let's leave her to her fan club,” and he took Sam inside. Matron was waiting and smiled at Sam, “Hallo Sam, how's Hamburg?” 

“Nice,” Sam took her hand, “Uncle Steve with us and we saw nice Anna.” 

“You'll be famous next,” said Charles suddenly struck by this, “You're going to be on TV as well.” He laughed. 

“On TV?” 

“Anna's cookbook, TV Programme, all my younger brothers will be appearing and Sam, I'll have to tell Lal. See you soon, Superstar, have a good time.” he kissed Sam and went back out to Lawrie. 

“Ready? Let's go down to the Prep School.” 

“Have you got permission?” asked Lawrie smiling at the boys as she got in the car, “Sweet boys.” 

“No, I'll drop off the cakes for him, if we can't see him. I need to organise the pickup for next week.” 

“Pick-up?” 

“For Connie's wedding.” 

“of course, there he is, Geoff!” 

Geoff was walking up towards the house and turned round and smiled. He came back to the car, “Have you dropped Sam off?” he asked and Charles nodded. “There's cakes in the boot for you.” Geoff grinned, “Good, we're having a party tonight, I can bring those along,” 

“How's it going?” asked Lawrie and Geoff hesitated, “It's quite difficult being new at this age because they all have friends already.” 

“Jones came at your age, Danny started at nine, it was only Monty and I from the age of seven,” said Charles and Geoff nodded, “Appleby remembers me from then so does Marston, we go round together. We are all in Scouts as well. I write to Rob every week; I'll see him at Connie and Roger's wedding.” 

Charles looked pleased, “I'll pick you and the two K's up.” 

“In this?” Lawrie asked and he shook his head, “I'll see what I can get that's a bit better. see you Geoff, Oh and can you have a look at Sam's engines? They're looking a bit worn now. I'll pay you.” Geoff looked interested and nodded. 

Charles put the shopping in the boot, “No-one recognised you in there,” he said. Lawrie smiled, “I didn't want them to, so I acted normally.” “Show off, do you want to go for a drink, or straight home?” 

Lawrie looked at him, “Why don't we go to Shippen? I’ll tell you my news and you can tell me whatever it is you want to.”


	12. First wedding

Geoffrey Marlow looked round the tea table, “I thought Lawrie would have been here for tea.”

“Chas picked her up,” said Peter, “They're probably somewhere together.” 

“Try the Shippen,” said Nicola eating her tea quickly, “I saw his car down there.”

“Didn't you go and look?” asked her father and Nicola glanced at him with a smile, “I'm not into voyeurism.” Peter choked and took a sip of tea. Ann, home for the wedding, looked shocked and Pam said, “that's enough.” Miranda chuckled, “Is Chas coming over here?”

“No, not from what Pat says, you'll see him tonight at the barbeque,” said Nicola, “Sorry, I've got go now.” 

“What did Patrick say?” demanded Captain Marlow and Nicola looked at him and said, “Just that he wanted some time to himself,” as Lawrie came in and looked around, “Hullo, “I'm not staying, I'm staying with Chuck. I'll be back in the morning to get ready. Hi Mum. Anyway, I've got news.” She beamed around at everyone, “and Binks, I've heard everything that you're going to say already.” Peter looked at her impishly, she took a deep breath, “When I get back from the States, I've been asked to join Play School as a presenter.”

“Ah, your intellectual peers, you've found your level,” said Peter instantly. “But you can't sing,” said Ann and Lawrie laughed, “I've had this from Chuck already. I don't need to sing, I can dance and play the fool and that's what I'll do. And I've got some work in the West End as well.” She looked proudly at them all.

Nicola burst out laughing, “Well done, I'm delighted for you, that’s really good. We've enjoyed watching you on TV, and now we'll see more of you.”

Lawrie nodded and looked at her parents, “Well done,” said her mother, “Is that what you want to do?” Lawrie smiled happily, “It’s a start,” she said. 

“What's Play School?” asked Geoffrey Marlow and everyone groaned, “Jemima, Humpty?” asked Peter, “What window are we going to look through? Round, Square or Arch?”

“Oh, that's what Sam meant,” said Geoffrey obscurely, “Congratulations Lawrie.”

“Sam meant?” asked Pam

“On Bettany's ship, he said there were only round windows,” explained Geoffrey.

“You're quoting Sam?” said Peter astonished.  
“Yes, I think I know the story of all his engines, he told me them all on the flight from Hamburg,” Geoffrey laughed at his son. Ann looked at her mother and sisters in surprise, and then was surprised that no-one else was.

“Bettany? Rix's brother?” asked Nicola, “He's coming tomorrow, look I must go, cows need milking, coming Miranda?” and they left together.

“I must as well, Chuck's waiting, see you tonight,” and Lawrie disappeared. Geoffrey frowned at Pam, “should they stay together?”

“Yes,” said Peter, “They don't get a lot of time together, and they do fit well and it's better than staying in the Shippen. Nick! I'll come and give you a hand.” 

“I wondered where those lights had gone,” said Rowan as Charles refilled her plate. he looked innocently back, “Lights? What lights? Oh, you mean the lamps?”

“You know very well what I mean,” Rowan laughed. 

Charles changed the subject, “How's the love nest?”

Rowan laughed again, “He's learning to work, and take responsibility. It's not easy for him.”

“Has Felicity come to see him yet?”

“No, she's busy with this tour.” Charles nodded. “Has he seen Geoff yet? He's learning to fit in at school, a similar experience, I think. Have you offered riding lessons for school? That might be an idea.”

“A very good one, you’ve got a lot of business acumen, haven't you?” Rowan looked at him, impressed.

Charles just smiled and went back to his barbequing. 

“Charles, some of our friends are here, do you mind?” Felix stood in front of him, and Charles looked up, “It's Nick and Pat's party, ask them.”

“And no cake,” said Chas Dodds looking at the food.

“No, that’s tomorrow, this is just a barby and dance in the Shippen afterward, not for your friends, Ok?”

Chas and Felix looked at each other and nodded.

“Not for you either,” Pam Marlow came up and Charles looked up with a joyful smile and came round and hugged her. “So nice to see you again,” he said. “Are you well? Yes, I can see that.”

“You're looking well, also. Not getting into mischief?” he laughed, “A little but why not? Makes life more fun.”

“How's Hamburg?”

“I've been there before, it's a good place to be, the work is easy.”

Pam Marlow looked at him, “You'll miss your friends,” she said, and Charles looked up, “from Uni? they've gone off to their hometowns, countries, or farms,” he smiled, “And everyone else will still be around. It's only Germany, not the end of the world.”

Pam smiled, “Yes,” she said, “Look after yourself, won't you?” and she walked away. Charles looked surprised and watched her walk away his mind busy with what she meant.

Nicola finished dressing and looked at her twin, “How do I look?” She had spent the morning on the farm and now was seated in front of the mirror. She smiled at herself. It was her wedding day, and she was going to enjoy it.

“Very nice, let me just finish your hair.” Lawrie concentrated on her work as Ginty came in. “You look fabulous,” she said. “Congratulations.” Nicola just let Lawrie finish her hair before replying, “thank you, I hope you will just as happy soon.”

Ginty smiled, “I'm sure I will.”

“Who's the lucky man?” asked Lawrie

“No-one you know,” snapped Ginty and Nicola met Lawrie's eyes in the mirror. “No-one,” mouthed Nicola. Lawrie smiled.

“Nick, are you ready?” The call came from downstairs.

“Yes, we're coming,” answered Ginty and accompanied Nicola down the stairs. Lawrie smiled and made sure everything was ready for the going-away afterwards. 

“Lal, come on, you're late again,” Peter called, and she came out and downstairs expostulating that she had been tidying up, Peter just smiled, “Come on, you'll be late for your own wedding.” Lawrie chuntered as she went out to the car. “Oh, Lawrie,” sighed Mrs Marlow, “Don’t forget, you two are going to dance together.” “What?” Peter and Lawrie looked at each other, “We haven't practised,” said Lawrie, frantically. “I'm not dancing with you,” said Peter. They glared at each other.

“Get in the cars and stop arguing, it's your sister's wedding day,” barked Captain Marlow, Lawrie got in beside Nicola who smiled back at her, “There won't be any press there, will there, taking photos of you?” Ginty sitting in the car looked up but Lawrie shook her head, “unless the local papers have sold on the story. They won't tell the difference between us anyway.” they looked at one another and grinned, “No last-minute twin swap,” said Lawrie.

“The last one was such a disaster,” said Nicola thinking back.

“No, it wasn't,” said Lawrie, “You got to play netball and I played the Shepherd Boy. And we only had to listen to Keith droning on about something.”

“And you cried,” said Ginty reminiscently. “A useful trick,” replied Lawrie complacently, “Here we are. Chuck and Felix do look well together. They are alike, aren't they?” 

“Yes, I never noticed that before,” said Nicola, “I think we're being told to stay here a minute,” Felix came over, “You all look wonderful,” he said, “If you wait a minute it gives Peter time to get ready and Chas is just taking those last-minute guests in.”

“Has Tim arrived?” asked Lawrie and Felix nodded, with a smile, “Chas put her next to Rix. He apologised to Rix.” Nicola and Ginty spluttered. Lawrie grinned. Charles turned and nodded to the car which moved forward. Felix opened one door and Charles the other. Lawrie and Ginty scrambled out and waited for Nicola. Lawrie looked at her twin and said, “Let me just put that hair right, that's better.” Charles smiled at Nicola, “You look beautiful,” he stepped forward and kissed her cheek, “Here starts your new life, I hope that it will be all that you wish it to be. Good luck.”

“Thank you,” Nicola smiled back at him. “Your father's just inside, are you ready?” he asked

Ginty was fluttering round, making a display of herself, asking Felix and Charles for compliments. Lawrie felt very young again and back in the nursery, she looked down at her dress and looked up to meet Charles's eyes. He winked at her. She smiled suddenly and then laughed, it didn't matter how she felt, it didn't change anything. This was Nick's day. “Let's go in, then, good luck Nick.” Nicola took a deep breath and with her father went into the Chapel.

Lawrie sat bored. She didn't understand a word of this Mass, and as a non-Catholic she couldn't take part. She had listened to the readings, she knew that Charles could read, not in the Lois Sanger class but well enough. They both read books to Sam and enjoyed camping up the books. She smiled remembering some of the idiotic voices they used. She sighed, how much longer? She turned and saw Felix joining in and remembered that the Maynards were Catholics. Patrick should have married one of them, not Felix or Charles. Lawrie started to giggle and Ginty poked her. She sobered and sighed again. Peter caught her eye and raised his eyes upward and she nodded and grinned.

“One more photo of the bride and bridesmaids please.” Felix and Charles stood by watching, “How's Sorrel?” asked Felix

“Fine, you ride her, don't you?”

“Yes, she's a lovely horse, have you ridden her since you’ve been down?”

“Yes, early in the mornings. When Sam is back, I'll take him out for a ride. Did you know that Sellars is teaching Sam how to ride properly?”

“Really? Isn't he too young?”

“Apparently not. Are we going to have to do this in Armiford as well?”

“What Usher? No idea, have you?”

“No, haven't heard anything, but we know what to do if so. Good, they're finished. Now reception, speeches, food, drink. Nothing to do with me this time.”

“Don't you mind?”

“Not at all, if we get bored, let’s take a couple of horses out for a gallop.”

Felix laughed, “We'd never get away with it, Look Uncle Anthony's looking for us already.”

Charles sighed, “I can dream,” he said dramatically, and Felix looked back at him and laughed again. 

Nick and Pat revolved around the dance floor, “Have you enjoyed it? Your special day, Mrs Merrick?”

“I have, Mr Merrick, and you?”

“Yes, now to see Peter and Lawrie dance together.” His eyes glinted down at her and she laughed, “Will they?”

“Custom says they should, watch,” he swung her round so that she could see Peter reluctantly getting to his feet. “This is funny,” she said as he escorted Lawrie to the edge of the dance floor, “If looks could kill,” Patrick swung around and then swung her back starting to laugh, “Hiya,” said Charles as he came up to them, Lawrie was laughing, “Look at Peter,” she choked. “What, with Tim? I thought he didn't want to dance with you, they do look so happy together!” said Charles innocently as Peter danced up, “I'll get my revenge,” he said with a grin, “but thanks, I didn't want to dance with Lawrie, no offence.”

“None taken,” Lawrie rested her head against Charles's shoulder and closed her eyes. “she's falling asleep,” said Nicola and they all looked at her. “I have never known anyone who can just fall asleep like this,” said Charles admiringly, “Even Sam doesn't do it quite so well. Lal wake up! Not here.”

“I thought Prince Charming was meant to kiss the Sleeping Beauty,” said Tim maliciously.

“In front of Herr Marlow? Nein Danke,” Charles said shaking Lawrie gently, she looked up, “I wasn't asleep,” “Yeah, right,” said Peter, “I'd have dropped you and let you sleep.” 

“Everyone would have danced round you on the floor, very politely,” said Charles

“Stepping over you when you were in the way,” said Nicola and Lawrie stared insulted and then grinned, “After this dance, I'm going to sit down,” she announced.

“Victory,” said Peter, “I can't decide who I'll dance with next.”

“The bride?” suggested Patrick.

“No, I'll leave that to Charles”

“Me? I'm going to dance with Miranda! And then, I suppose the rest of your schoolmates.”

“I want to dance with Miranda, what about the rest of the crowd?” Peter looked at them and Charles joined in. They looked at each other, “You can have the Pippin one,” said Charles with a grin, “Thanks!” said Peter offendedly. “You two are so rude!” said Lawrie heatedly. Tim was laughing. “Do you think you're God's gift?” continued Lawrie. Charles and Peter looked at one another, “Yes definitely,” they said. Charles turned to Lawrie, with a grin, “If you flounce off, it doesn't matter. There are plenty more here to take your place.” 

The crowd at the door dispersed as Nicola and Patrick drove away. “I'm glad we had the party last night,” said Lawrie as they strolled back into the house.

“Why?” asked her father

“Nick and Pat were with us and we had a good time.” 

“Where's your boyfriend?”

“Chuck?” Lawrie looked vaguely around and said, “He's talking to David and Jan and Rix, they're his cousins.”

“All of them?”

“David and Rix.” Lawrie looked at her father, “Why don't you like him?”

“I don't dislike him, I just find him irritating, as others do. I also am not sure you know what you are getting involved in, with Sam.”

“When he thought he'd see Elizabeth? Yes, Chuck told me. We talked about it.”

“You did?” Geoffrey looked at her and she nodded, “Of course, Dad, I've known Chuck for four years. I've seen him at his lowest and at his best. Just leave us alone. And who finds him irritating?” 

“His brothers? Michael and Felix?”

Lawrie thought about it, “But that is because they are his brothers, he gets on with his other brothers, cousins, with all of us, with Billy and Betty, and to get on with Billy, you have to be amazing, he scares most people. And Sam thinks you don't like him, he told me. That's rather sad,” Geoffrey looked at his youngest daughter, “Yes, it is,” he said, “but I'll do my best if you want to carry on seeing him.” Lawrie grinned, “thanks.” 

“And I'll give him a hand with that imp of his. He's going to need all the help he can get in the next couple of years.”

Lawrie nodded, “Thanks Dad, He may need support soon. Do you want to meet Rix? You know his brother, don't you?”

“I do yes,” said Geoffrey, “We work together well.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Geoff, Geoff, Daddy says you’re to look at my engines,” Sam walked into the Common Room and smiled at Geoff. “They here.”

Geoff looked up from his chess game and smiled, “Can you wait a minute, Sam?”

Sam's face fell, “Not help Sam?”

“Yes, I will, Appleby can we play later?”

“Of course, Geoff!” Appleby said politely, Geoff grinned back, “At my last school we called each other by our first names, seems strange to be called Maynard. Let's see them, Sam.” Sam smiled and took them out of his bag. 

“These are good, where did you get them?” asked Carter one of the leading lights of the Lower Fourth.

“Geoff made them, Felix made Diesel,” said Sam.

“They need a new coat of paint,” said Carter, “You made these? Can you make other toys?”

“Probably,” said Geoff after a moment's hesitation, “If I'm allowed in the woodwork area.”

“We can ask Mr Jones, or we could just go in,” said Carter but Geoff shook his head, “Not with Sam, he'd probably saw his hand off or something. Sam, I will look at them I promise, but we have to ask Mr Jones if we can.” Sam nodded, “Go and ask Grandpa Tom,” he said and walked out of the room shouting, “Grandpa Tom, Geoff says yes, you've got to say yes now.”

“How do you know Sam?” asked Potter looking up.

“He's my nephew,” said Geoff, “I wonder what I could do with these wheels, they don't go round very well.”

“Ask Mr Jones, he'll help you,” said Appleby picking up Thomas. “That was the first one,” said Geoff looking at it, “I wonder what I can do.”

A lot of the boys were gathered around, “Use Meccano to make wheels?” suggested one but Geoff shook his head, “He's only two, that could be dangerous.” 

“have you made any more?”

“Yes, at my old school, for the little ones, the four- and five-year-olds. My mother had a fretsaw at school, she made jigsaws, it's at home. I could bring it back if the Scouts aren't using it.” 

Mr Whyte and Mr Braithwaite came in with Sam. “Sir, can we help Maynard with these? and have you any idea what we could use instead of wood for the wheels?”

“No,” said Mr Braithwaite, “but we'll ask Mr Jones tomorrow if he can help and if you can use the workshop.”

Sam frowned, “Yes?” he said

Geoff smiled, “Yes,” he replied.

Billy looked at Charles who was frowning over his papers, “Do you understand all that?”  
“Yes Sir, I do,” he looked up and smiled, “This is quite fascinating and as I’m not over-bothered about my MSc, I mean, I’ve nothing to prove now, I’m not going to worry too much over it, this should be more interesting work. So, we are looking at how far these policies resonate with the public in different areas of West Germany.”

“Yes, that is right, Stephen will look after Sam?”

“For the Hesse election yes. But I’ll take him down to Munich. Sabine wants him and we can visit Anna, if she’s not in the UK by then for the book launch.”

How is that going?” asked Billy and Charles grinned, “Very well, according to Connie, the television programme looks good. We’ll miss it, of course, as we’re in Germany, but we can’t have everything, hopefully the rest of the family will enjoy it.”

“Yes,” said Billy thoughtfully, scribbling on his jotter. “How are you getting on with your father?” 

Charles looked at him, “Fine.” 

“And Geoff Marlow?”

“Ok. Sam likes him.” said Charles. “Sir, you are going to be all right if I'm not here. I mean, you will tell me when anything happens?” Billy raised his eyes and scanned Charles's face. He nodded, “I expect you to behave in a correct manner with Captain Marlow, and also with Sir James Jolly with whom you will be working in future.”

“What? Joyful Jamie?” said Charles in surprise, and then, “Sorry Sir, didn’t mean to say that.” Billy smiled, “Yes, Joyful Jamie, now get out.” Charles grinned, gathered his papers together and stood up. He ran round the table and hugged Billy before going back to his flat. Billy smiled and then looked at his work again.

Mr Jones looked at the bevy of small boys standing around him and at the wooden engine in his hand, “I think we could probably do something with the wheels. When does Maynard Minor need these back?”

“Maynard Minor? Oh, you mean Sam. He and my brother have gone back to Germany, Sir, we have plenty of time,” added Geoff hastily.

“If we work on the wheels in wood at the moment, I do have some plans for metalwork. Would you be interested?”

“Yes, Sir,” the boys chorused. Mr Jones looked around, “Who would be interested?” He asked and a forest of hands waved at him.

“Could we make toys as well, Sir? Maynard says he can bring back his mother's fretsaw,” asked Appleby 

“Are you sure?” asked Mr Jones. Geoff hesitated, “I'll have to check with the Scouts, but I don't think they are using it at the moment.”

“When will this be?”

“After half-term, my sister has changed the date of the wedding till November. And Chas and Sam have gone back to Germany, so he can't collect it for me.”

Charles sat in the hotel lobby reading his newspaper, watching out for Von Thadden who arrived alone. He glanced at Charles as he passed onto the bar. Charles waited a few minutes, folded his paper, and then strolled into the bar. He saw Von Thadden sitting in the window and, after buying a drink at the bar, went over to where he was sitting and sat down. Von Thadden looked up and nodded, “Welcome to Hamburg,” he said, “How are you finding it?”

Charles paused and then said, “I like it, I didn’t think I would, but I like the area around the Reeperbahn, the music scene.”

Von Thadden laughed, “Better than that?” he asked indicating the pianist in the lounge. “Definitely,” said Charles, “I prefer the more modern music. I wouldn’t like to do that job.”

“I have,” said Von Thadden, “After the war, when I was trying to earn a living, I played the piano in bars. I prefer jazz though.”

“Really?” Charles stared at him, “We went to see Ella Fitzgerald in London, she was fabulous. I have a friend who is becoming well known as a pianist and song composer. He tells me what to go and see, what’s the best gig to go to.”

“With a baby son?”

“No, I have to get a babysitter.”

Von Thadden nodded, he was gazing out of the window. “How were you recruited?” he asked, and Charles looked back, “because I am fluent in German,” he said abruptly. “And how are you fluent in German?”

“I lived in Switzerland when I was a child, well other than when I was at school. My sisters are all trilingual and my older brother, who works in the diplomatic service is also fluent in German.”

“He works alongside you?”

Charles paused and then smiled, “Yes he does but we don’t let anyone know that.”

Von Thadden nodded, “Why did you live in Switzerland?”

“Because my father was part-owner of a Sanatorium on the Gornetz Platz and my mother’s school, the Chalet School, moved out there. It was my aunt’s school. She established it in Austria until the Anschluss when they had to leave.” He eyed Von Thadden and said, deliberately, “My mother and some school friends had to escape after trying to help a Jewish man escape from a mob.” Von Thadden nodded, “They escaped?” Charles nodded, “And your aunt?” “Yes, the whole family,” said Charles. “They were lucky,” observed Von Thadden. “I’m sorry?” said Charles. 

“My sister, well half-sister, established a school in Wieblingen in Germany.” “Near Heidelberg?” asked Charles and Von Thadden nodded. “It was an immensely popular school. My sister was a very lively person, she enjoyed her work and cooperated with the government. She began to reconsider her views when war was declared, and she helped some of her Jewish friends and acquaintances escape.” He looked at Charles who stared back, stunned. “She also met the resistance workers at this time and became involved, along with my brother, with the Bekennende Kirche. The school was eventually taken over by the authorities in 1941. My sister moved back to Berlin where she worked, in menial roles with the Red Cross and helped her former pupils. She tried to live her life via Christian principles, not allowed in the Third Reich. An informer betrayed her, and she was taken to Ravensbruck and interrogated there. Her trial took place in Berlin in July 1944 and she was executed on 8 September 1944. Your family all escaped. They were lucky. After the war, our lands were given to Poland, so we too were refugees in our own land, which is when I earned a living playing the piano.”

Charles sat stunned. “I didn’t know,” he stammered, “I don’t know what to say.”

“Nothing,” Von Thadden looked at him in amusement, “Don't equate German Nationalism with Nazism. You need to read up about it if you want to be useful. I’ll tell you some more another day, you British didn’t have to suffer as we did in post-war Europe. Now, you’ve got your instructions from London?”  
“Yes,” Charles pulled his thoughts together and got out his papers, “This is what is expected of me.” Von Thadden took them and read them. Charles sat back, his mind whirling, he looked at the man opposite him, who could so quietly and firmly talk of his sister's death. He came back to attention, Von Thadden was talking, “You will stay here, I can meet you here to transfer the information to you to pass on, I don’t need you in Frankfurt itself, but you can analyse the feedback we have got, but I would like you and your son in Munich. The election there is two weeks after the Hesse one, you can alter the election literature if it is necessary between the two. I don’t think it needs it, you and your colleague did very well. She is not coming?”

“No, she's too well known, to work as you want me to.”

“Do you mind working alone?”

“I'm with my brother, he helps.”

“Yes, I can see that. You are studying here?” Charles nodded, “Continue doing that. When we meet in two weeks’ time, I’ll explain a bit more about modern Germany, particularly East Germany, what used to be Prussia. It will help your understanding of what the party stands for and how we can use the feelings of division and dispossession. Pass these onto London, thank you.” He handed Charles back his papers and stood up, leaving the room. Charles scrambled to his feet and watched him leave. He looked at his papers seeing others among them and went to the bar. Clutching his drink, he sat back down and looked through the papers.

“How did your meeting go?” asked Stephen later that evening as Charles was sitting watching the television. “Did you know his sister was executed by the Nazis?” asked Charles abruptly.

“I had heard,” said Stephen cautiously, “Also another brother was murdered after the war and his family lost their home in Pomerania when it was given to Poland.” Charles smiled ruefully, “I should have spoken to you before,” he said, “I had no idea.”

“No, you didn’t research him?”

“I haven’t had time, finishing my degree and then moving out here. And Nick’s wedding and Anna’s cookbook. What a busy and fascinating life I lead! Billy just left me to get on with it. I should have done it; you need to tell me everything you know.”

“Not much, only what I’ve heard. When are you off to Frankfurt then?”

“I’m not, I’m staying here at the University. I am going to Munich though. The Hesse election is 6th November, I’m taking Sam to Munich after that for the run-up to the election on 20th. When is Connie getting married? This doesn’t interfere with that does it? I know she’s changed the date again; I wish they’d sort it properly.”

“Oh dear,” said Stephen with a grin and Charles looked at him, “Tell me the worst,”

“19th November! And Margot two days before, that's going to be a small wedding, but Connie’s is going to be huge.” Charles put his head in his hands, “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he said, he looked at his brother, “I can’t do anything about that. Why oh why oh why?”

“No member of the family attended your wedding, so you don’t get the opportunity to attend any of the triplets,” said Stephen with a grin.

“Both at church?”

“Yes,” Stephen watched his brother in amusement and Charles eventually asked, “You are going?”  
“Yes, I am best man for Roger, and I am going to New Zealand with Rod, Connie and Roger after Christmas.”

“Good, are you staying in England till then? No, you can’t can you?”

“No, I’ll be back.”

Charles looked at the television and then stood up and switched it off. “I could do with another drink. Hope Anna’s book launch goes well, that's what I must get Billy to check, that I'm not on the programme at all if my incognito is to be maintained.”

“Sam's in it isn't he?”

“Yes, I'll hand that over to Billy as well, but as it is only in England, I don't think that will matter too much.” 

“Yes, you’ll miss that and the TV show as well,” Stephen sat back and looked at Charles with a grin on his face. “You’re enjoying this,” complained Charles and Stephen laughed, “I am. Usually everything works out for you, it’s not going to in this instance.” Charles glared and then shrugged, “Good job I’ve got my own family, and if Mum does come back for the weddings we won’t be there. Now tell me how it’s going with Adrienne, I need to take you down a peg or two as well.”

Stephen laughed, “You can read her letters if you like, she’s doing very well, and Claire’s family have allowed her to write to me. Everything's on the up for me.” 

“No need to be so bloody cheerful about everything,” grumbled Charles, pouring drinks, and then he chuckled, “To tell you the truth, I’m not that bothered really, I would like to be there for Connie and Roger but if I can't, I can’t, and this work is more important. My family will still be there when it’s finished, and nothing will have changed dramatically, only Sam may have some cousins to play with soon. You can tell me all about it afterwards.”


	14. Canada

“This is the Convent, she’s staying here?” asked Lawrie looking at the building. 

“Yes,” said Felicity 

“It’s like Medieval times when guests stayed at monasteries for weeks,” said Jane, “As they travelled around and made pilgrimages and everything.” 

“Did they?” asked Lawrie and Jane looked at her, “Didn’t you do that in history?” 

“I might have done but I wasn’t that interested,” said Lawrie with a grin, “I slept through most lessons and listened to Nick being super brilliant at everything.” 

Felicity looked at her, “Didn’t you mind?” she asked. Lawrie laughed, “I’m here and Nick’s at home on the farm. What life would you prefer?” 

“This,” said Felicity thoughtfully, “I have enjoyed myself, but I bet Felix would say he prefers being at Trennels.” 

“How is he doing?” asked Jack as Jane led them into the reception area. 

“He’s fine, he’s having to work hard, getting up early in the morning to look after the horses and then go to college, and then work in the afternoon. But Chas Dodds is giving him a hand, and they are becoming very friendly. They go round with a gang. Felix can drive so he’s the chauffeur. It sounds so much more fun that being at school.” Jack nodded, and then they reached the reception desk. 

“Mrs Maynard? Sister Marya Cecilia is waiting to meet you all. Can I take your names? I’ll see if Mrs Maynard can see you.” 

Jane looked round and said, “Her daughter Felicity is here and maybe you should go in, Lawrie, after all you’ve got the latest news on Chas and Sam.” 

The Nun looked at Lawrie, “Chas and Sam?” 

“Her son and grandson,” said Lawrie looking straight back at her. 

“Oh,” said the Nun, “If you would just take a seat.” Lawrie eyed her and smiled, she turned to Jane as the nun left reception. 

“I’m not going in,” she said, “They know about me, she won’t want to see me. It’s up to you, Felicity, and perhaps Jack as well.” 

“Do you think I should take the photos of Sam in?” asked Felicity. 

“No, wait until she's ready to see me,” said Lawrie. 

“Is this Robin?” asked Jane as a Nun came through the door and Felicity looked up and smiled, “It is, Robin how nice to see you,” she stepped forward and embraced her. “Felicity, you've grown up.” Robin smiled at the other women. Felicity hastily introduced them, “Do you know Jane Carew and Jack Lambert? They both attended the Chalet School and this is Lawrie Marlow, she’s Chas Maynard’s girlfriend.” Robin smiled, “I’ve heard of all of you, Jack and Jane from Joey’s letters from school, your parents are well now Jane?” 

“Yes, we’re all on tour with them, performing Shakespeare. Felicity is our apprentice at the moment, Dr Maynard organised it all.” 

“How nice, have you enjoyed it?” Robin asked Felicity. “How old does she think Fliss is?” wondered Lawrie watching Robin in amusement, she knew that Robin was trying to break the news that Joey didn’t want to see her. 

“It is hard work, just as Felix is finding his apprenticeship.” 

“Where is Felix?” asked Robin in surprise. Lawrie smiled, “Hasn’t his mother told you? He and one of my sister’s has set up riding stables. Rowan says he is doing very well. He’s living at my home,” she said. 

“Not with Rowan?” asked Jack and they laughed, “No,” said Felicity, “He’s over his crush.” Robin laughed, “You want to see your mother?” 

“Yes, please,” said Felicity. 

“She’s not a member of an enclosed order,” thought Lawrie, “Of course Fliss can see her. Why do people protect her so much? I thought this woman would help her.” 

“Yes, you can,” said Robin graciously. 

“Big of you,” thought Lawrie, “how would I play that? As if I were granting you a favour or with a bit more character?” 

“But just one person to be with you.” 

“Lawrie then,” said Felicity immediately, “She is a member of the family.” 

“Your mother said no,” said Robin apologetically looking at Lawrie who looked back, “I thought that was the case,” she replied composedly, “Fliss, you go in, take Jack or Jane, I’ll go out to that cafeteria we passed and wait for you there.” 

“I’ll come with you, let Jane go in with Felicity,” said Jack hastily. 

Felicity looked upset, “OK, Jane is almost like a sister anyway.” 

“Good,” Robin looked relieved, she glanced at Lawrie who was looking back at her, and who gave her a gracious nod of the head. Jack hid a smile and said, “See you later,” pulling Lawrie out of the Convent. Lawrie floated out, in an unconscious imitation of Robin. 

“Honestly,” said Jack, “Couldn’t you stop taking the mickey.” 

“I wasn’t,” protested Lawrie, and then grinned, “I was wondering how I would play that and trying different ways in my head.” 

“And ended up as Robin,” Jack laughed. Lawrie looked at her, “This is a bit stupid isn’t it? I mean why the security? Does she have delusions of grandeur or something? She’s not a nun is she? She can walk out anytime she likes and to graciously allow her own daughter permission to see her, I can’t see the appeal of Catholicism.” 

“No,” said Jack, “Here we are, look there’s an ice-cream parlour, shall we go there instead?” 

“Yes, I could do with something sustaining, but non-alcoholic as we are acting tonight. This looks good.” And she led the way inside, smiling at a couple of young men who were sitting at a table in the window. “Honestly,” said Jack as they sat down, “What are you up to now?” 

“Nothing, I just like to be recognised,” said Lawrie impishly. “I must have a bet on with Chuck, see how many times I can be recognised in a week.” 

“You weren’t recognised then, you were flirting,” retorted Jack. Lawrie smiled, “I won’t tell him that,” she said as the waitress came over. 

Robin meanwhile guided Felicity and Jane into the Convent building. They looked around at the cool marble floor and up at the domed ceiling. “This looks old,” said Felicity and Robin looked and nodded, “Nineteenth Century,” she said. “This way, through the cloisters. They walked along the corridor, with the marquee floor and past the stations of the cross on the walls. Jane looked at the courtyard, “It looks like a playground,” she said. “It is,” said Robin, “The triplets went to school here when you were a baby here Felicity.” 

“Did they?” said Felicity looking around, “And here I am now, and Mum is here as well.” 

“Yes,” Robin paused, “I didn’t want to let Lawrie see her yet.” 

Jane and Felicity laughed, “She knew, that’s why she made the tactical withdrawal,” said Jane. Robin looked startled. “In here,” she said, and Felicity entered the room to see her mother smiling at her, she looked no different to when Felicity had seen her before and she felt relief surge through her. “Mama,” she ran forward and hugged her. “My Felicity, it’s been such a long time. How are you?” 

“I’m fine, how are you?” 

“Much better, I do love it here, with Robin and all the girls. It reminds me of the Chalet School when we lived at Freudesheim and I popped in and out and helped you all with your problems. Jane, it’s lovely to see you again, so grown up, how are your parents?” 

“They are all well thank you, we are acting here as part of our tour. Would you like to come and watch us one night? We are doing A Midsummer’s Night Dream and Felicity is a Fairy if you’d like to see her perform, or you can come to Henry IV Part One, and see the costumes she has helped make and devise.” 

“Really?” Joey looked at Felicity, “My clever girl, you always wanted to dance, now you are getting the chance.” 

“Acting and dancing and all sorts of stagecraft,” said Felicity eagerly, “And when I get back to England, I want to do a drama course and maybe go to RADA.” 

“You’re still at school though, aren’t you?” Joey asked doubtfully and then said, “No you can’t be, you’re here.” 

“My parents would like to meet you to discuss Felicity’s future,” said Jane and Joey nodded. 

“Felix is enjoying life with the Marlows,” said Felicity, “I’ve got his latest letter here if you would like to read it, mother.” Jane shot her a glance as she reached into her handbag. 

Joey said, “Felix? Has he left school?” 

Felicity sat still and looked at her mother. “Yes, he’s doing an apprenticeship. Geoff is now at school and Cecilia and Pippa are at the Chalet School,” she said, “Claire is in France, her grandmother died last month but her aunt and uncle have taken her in. Dad and Steve, Erica, and John went to see her to help when her grandmother died. Adrienne is also living with her now in the same house. Adrienne is doing well, painting. You must be so proud of us all, Connie’s becoming well known and we are all part of Anna’s Cookbook.” 

“Anna’s cookbook, another author in the house,” said Joey with a smile and Felicity looked relievedly at Jane. “Yes, when you come back for Connie and Margot’s weddings, you’ll see Anna’s TV programme, Connie was instrumental in that. She didn’t write the cookbook, Chas did. I’ll leave this copy for you,” she took out ‘Anna’s Favourite Things: A Taste of the Tyrol’ and handed it over. “Please don’t let anyone else see it, this is a pre-publication copy.” She looked at Robin who looked interested, “May I see it? She turned the pages, “Is that Michael?” “Felix,” said Jane looking over as she turned the pages, “There’s Michael, and that’s Sam, making lemon biscuits.” 

Robin looked at the pictures and smiled, “That’s a nice picture of you all at the end, who are they?” 

“Billy and Betty,” said Felicity, “Chas works for Billy and Billy gave him his flat.” 

“Simon’s sister and friend?” asked Robin and Felicity nodded. “Did you know Simon?” asked Jane interestedly, “You must tell Lawrie and she can tell Chas. I think he would find it interesting.” 

“I was best friends with Charna for a while,” said Robin. 

“She died, didn’t she?” said Felicity frowning 

“Yes, in a U-boat attack,” said Robin. 

“You must talk to Chas about it,” said Jane, “I’ll tell him if you don’t mind, perhaps you could write your memories down and I’ll give them to him.” 

Joey looked at the book, “You’re not in it,” she said to Felicity who shook her head, “We were at school and this was filmed in Chas’s kitchen in London.” 

“It would have been nice to see you girls in it,” said Joey 

“We are, well Cecilia and Pippa are, on the TV show. I was too old for it,” said Felicity with a smile. 

“Margot is getting married?” asked Robin and Felicity nodded. “A few days before Connie, she and Edward are having a quiet wedding, Connie’s is going to be the big one, lots of friends from London and Oxford and the family. Anna is making the wedding cakes for both; she will be in England for the weddings and then the TV show and book launch. Mum, you are coming, aren’t you? They would like to see you there. As would we.” 

Joey nodded, “I would think so, I missed Len’s wedding, I don’t know when that happened, and I would like to see my other two big girls marry.” Felicity and Jane exchanged glances. Felicity continued, “Connie and Roger are going for a honeymoon to New Zealand with Rod after Christmas. It’ll be nice to have you back Mum.” 

“Yes,” Joey recollected herself and said, “Yes, I might do that.” 

Felicity smiled at her mother and then at Robin who said, “I think it’s time to go, maybe come another day.” Jane helped Felicity to her feet. “Bye Mum, I’ll come back before we move on,” said Felicity and let Jane help her leave the room. She was silent as they walked along the cloisters and then to the reception area. Felicity looked at the Chapel and said, “Can I just have a few minutes in there,” and Robin nodded. Jane looked at Robin as she went in and said, “What is the matter with her? She never used to be like this?” 

“I can’t answer that question, she is improving, it will take time. I don’t think she will come for the weddings.” 

“No, it’s a pity but then her younger children are all in care, her older children are all doing their own thing. Freudesheim! How ironic, she needs to start again.” 

“She is, but not with her family, that’s the next step when we’re through this phase,” said Robin. Jane nodded, “It’s so sad,” she said. 

Lawrie finished her ice cream sundae and looked at Felicity. “She’s not well? I thought she was getting better?” 

“She is, it’s just very sad, she didn’t ask about any of us,” said Felicity. 

Jack and Lawrie stared at Jane, “Really?” 

“Yes, she looked at the pictures in Anna’s cookbook, but all she said was that the girls weren’t in there. She didn’t say anything about the boys, Felicity passed on the news but she wasn’t interested,” said Jane 

Lawrie said, “Finish that ice-cream and come and speak to Lady Carew, she can help you more than we can.” 

“She likes it here, she doesn’t seem to want to come back home,” said Felicity, just playing with her ice-cream. The other three looked at her with concern. 

“She will,” said Jane, “This is all part of the illness. I don’t think she’ll be home for the weddings though.” Lawrie sat up, “Yes she must,” she said, “She’s struggling with Chuck and his oldest sister, what’s her name?” “Helena,” said Jane amused, “Because she never saw them married, it’s a ritual and part of the moving on and letting go, she needs to see Connie and Margot married, it will help her.” 

“Wow, I didn’t know you went that deep,” said Jack impressed, “What’s in these ice-creams?” 

“Neither did I, I've been talking to Chuck too much. Tell that Robin woman that she must go. I’ll get the name of her doctor as well and tell her,” said Lawrie. 

“Does she have a doctor?” asked Jane and Lawrie nodded, “Chuck and Stephen know her name, I’ll go and see someone tomorrow and organise it. Don’t ask who because I can’t tell you.” 

“Connie?” 

“Yes?” 

“It's Hal, I've been asked to take most shots of Charles out of the programme, I'm allowed to keep in one, where you can't really see him.” 

“He wasn't in it anyway.” 

“We got some nice shots of him and Sam, but we have to remove them. It's come from the top of the BBC. Have you any idea why?” 

“Yes,” said Connie after a pause, “I know why. You’d better take them out. Did Chas know?” 

“Apparently, the request came from him originally.” 

“Interesting, I'll ask him when I next see him.” 

“How does he know the top brass at the BBC?” 

“I don't think he does, I think it's more he knows someone who can put pressure on them.” 

“It's a shame, he and his son looked so good together.” 

“I'd like to see the shots.”


	15. Chapter 15

“I think you should meet Von Thadden,” said Charles, “may be not this time but next time,” he picked up the papers and scowled at them, “I hope this is right and what he wants,” 

Stephen picked up the papers and started to read them. “I like your German,” he commented as he read, “Thanks, that's Franz’s work, he taught me to read and write German fluently. It's not too formal?” 

“No, it fits, is this more election literature?” 

“Yes, a couple of ideas I had, perhaps for posters but I have no artistic skills whatsoever.” 

“No, neither do I,” said Stephen frowning, “Are these for Hesse or Bavaria?” 

“Hesse, Frankfurt mainly. More related to that region. Once I've got an idea about how the organisation works,” he smiled, “I've contacted some of the members, Von Thadden is delusional. 

In what sense? 

“He claims that there is no Nazism in this organisation. There is. The membership, they're elderly on the whole, and a number were officials in the Nazi party.” 

“He probably knows that, he’s just trying to give you a good impression, and don’t forget, most of his age group were Nazis.” 

Charles looked up and said “I never thought of that, but more like he's trying to appeal to the younger Germans, and disassociate from the loss of the war, avoid blame, all that sort of thing.” 

“You mean a repetition of the Stab in the Back argument Hitler used?” 

“Did he? I am going to have to read up a bit more.” 

“You're at University, have a look at some German history books in the library.” 

“Yes, that's a good point, it'll be interesting to read it in German.” 

“How's the studying going?” 

“Easy, nothing much to do at the moment.” 

“Analytical Chemistry? What will you do with that?” 

“Who knows? It's only a front anyway. It is interesting, and the skills are useful for my job. Once these elections are out of the way, I can concentrate on it. Now, tell me all about Adrienne!” 

Stephen laughed, “Sophie is moving to Paris,” he said inconsequentially. Charles looked at him, “You're going to follow her?” 

“I think so, do you mind?” 

Charles paused and shook his head, “No, but I thought you were keen on Adrienne?” 

“I think I am, but then, I look at Sophie, we've been friends for years now.” 

“What about the spark?” 

Stephen paused and Charles said, “I thought that Adrienne was the love of your life? What about the letters she's writing? Why has everything changed?” 

“I don't know, it's difficult to explain, your cynicism must have rubbed off on me! I'm not requesting a transfer until I come back from New Zealand. I'd like to go on holiday to Paris but I haven't got the leave left.” 

“Luckily, the weddings are in the same week.” 

“Yes, it does mean that I have to work over Christmas, I can't leave here.” 

Charles looked up, “Do you want us to stay?” 

Stephen shook his head, “No, I'll be fine, I've been invited for Christmas lunch with some of our friends, it'll be a change.” 

Charles nodded, “Monty’s invited us up, we might go, be a bit different. Danny and Verity will be looking after their baby if it's arrived by then!” 

“might be more than one!” said Stephen with a grin. 

“What, the quads mother was always going on about?” They laughed. 

“How did Connie react when you told her you couldn't make it?” asked Stephen, 

“She’s not very happy. She was already angry that I'd pressured Hal into removing the shots of me from the TV Programme, but that is work-related anyway. Roger then called me to do the older brother business, I told him where he could go! So, I am not their favourite person. Margot and Edward said fine, I don't think they wanted me anyway. I’ve just realised, I'm doing the same thing as Dad always did, using work as an excuse.” 

“No you're not, you didn't know they changed the date, it's German politics, they can't change the election dates to fit in with Connie’s wedding! Do you want me to explain to Connie?” 

“No, leave it till she's calmed down. She should know though.” 

Lawrie pushed open the door of the Merrick's house and Felicity followed nervously, “I feel like Cecilia when she gate-crashed their party last year,” she said. 

“Did she? 

“Yes, Chas and I think it must be your sister, Ginty, discovered her and dealt with it.” 

“Ginty?” 

“Yes,” she was chasing Chas.” 

“Was she?” Lawrie laughed, “any luck?” 

“No, not at all, he flirted with her but didn't take her seriously,” 

“Lawrie? Is that you?” a voice called from the sitting room. 

“Yes, we're coming in, hullo Helena, Anthony, hullo Billy, I didn't expect to see you here, is Betty here? No? sorry, anyway, can we put Felicity up tonight? We’ll call Connie tomorrow to see if she can stay there until she’s had her audition.” 

“Audition? Come in Felicity, sit down have a cup of tea.” Anthony smiled at her 

“Thank you,” said Felicity. 

“How was your trip?” he asked. The two looked at each other and smiled, “It was good, hard work but worth it,” said Felicity, “I definitely want to continue in show business. I’ve got an audition at a drama college on Monday, The Carews are sponsoring me so I hope I get in.” 

“Acting?” asked Billy watching her as she sipped her tea, “And dancing, I would like to have done that professionally, but Hal told me that I had left it too late,” said Felicity. 

“Hal? The producer of the TV programme? I didn’t see you help on the programme,” said Billy and Lawrie and Felicity looked at him in surprise. 

“When did you see it?” asked Lawrie frowning, 

“Charles asked me to check he wasn’t in it. He was, so I asked them to remove him,” said Billy. 

“He didn’t cook though,” said Felicity thinking back 

“No, he was saying goodnight with Simon, taking him to bed.” 

“When we were naming the programme and book, I didn’t know that they’d filmed that, but he never came back,” said Felicity remembering it, “because he didn’t want to be filmed?” Billy nodded. “You’ve glad to be back?” 

Lawrie smiled and said, “Yes, although I liked the States. But I’ve got some work in the West End and Play School. I start rehearsing that on Monday.” 

“Will you see Hal?” asked Felicity, “I’ve just realised where he saw you before, at your audition.” 

The phone rang and Helena went out to answer it, she came back, “Felicity it’s Connie for you.” Felicity went out and Helena said, “She’s a bit young to be here on her own, isn’t she?” 

“She’s the same age as Felix,” said Anthony. 

“There’s a hostel at the Academy she’s auditioning for, it’s like a boarding school really, if she gets in, she can stay there,” said Lawrie, she turned to Billy “How’s Betty?” she asked in a concerned sympathetic voice. Anthony’s mouth twitched and Billy shot him a glance before looking back at Lawrie, “She’s in hospital undergoing treatment,” he said, “Not that she will recover fully, but this is a chance to further extend her life by a few months.” 

“I hope that it succeeds,” said Lawrie, “I haven’t told anyone. Charles is going to call me tonight, may I pass on the information?” 

“Of course, I presume you have received your orders about what to ask and to make sure that I am coping,” said Billy briskly, twinkling at her and Lawrie grinned back, “I have. I have strict instructions.” Anthony chuckled. 

“Why don’t you and all the Maynards up in London come to supper tomorrow evening. Bring Jane and Jack as well. Go and ask Connie now.” Lawrie slipped out and passed the message onto Felicity and then came back. “If there is anything I can do to help, please tell me.” 

Billy smiled, “I’ve now retired, so I’ve plenty of time to do things.” 

“Write your memoirs,” said Lawrie instantly, “It would be interesting to have Simon’s Story from your point of view and all the other things you’ve been involved in. Or write it as a play or drama, put it on TV, that would be interesting, it could be a serial.” Billy laughed, “You are always looking for the dramatic in everything, you are very single-minded.” He looked at her, “Yes, I can see why you and Charles are together.” 

Lawrie looked at him, “He’s a bit young in some respects,” she said sagely and Billy laughed, “Thank you, Lawrie for cheering me up, he will grow out of that. How was your sister’s wedding?” 

“Very nice. Have Anthony and Helena shown you the photos? How are Nick and Pat?” 

“Yes we have, the two estates are being run as one at present. You’re not interested in moving back down?” said Anthony and Helena smiled, “They are living at Mariot Chase.” 

“No,” said Lawrie and Felicity came back in, “Chas can’t make it to the weddings,” she said, “Connie’s furious.” 

“Why?” asked Lawrie, “She knows he works, they keep changing the date, what do they expect?” 

“When are they?” asked Billy 

“17th and 19th November,” said Felicity and Billy smiled, “No, he can’t attend,” he said, “That is quite definite. When did they change the dates?” 

“Just recently,” said Felicity, “Connie and Roger were getting married in September but because of work, and because of Anna’s Cookbook, they want everything together so that everyone can attend and then Chas says he can’t.” 

“I’ll explain it to her tomorrow,” said Billy getting up, “I suppose you will be staying here for a few nights, Felicity?” 

“It depends on what Connie decides,” said Felicity unsure of herself for a minute but Helena smiled and said, “You can stay as long as you want. It will be nice for Lawrie to have some company.” Felicity smiled gratefully. 

Lawrie said, “Do you want me to come in with you? No, there’s Jane, she can do the honours,” 

Felicity nodded nervously, “Break a leg,” said Lawrie as Jane came up, “Hi Felicity, come on in, Mum and Dad are in there already.” Felicity followed her nervously into the British Actors Guild Academy Dramatic School. Lawrie grinned and went to the coffee shop to wait for their return. She was studying her script in depth when they returned. “Maddy told me about this coffee shop,” said Jane. 

“Maddy?” Lawrie looked up vaguely. 

“Maddy Fayne, the actress. She came here. She’s versatile and that is what they said you’d be,” said Jane smiling at Felicity. 

“You’re in?” asked Lawrie looking at Felicity who nodded. 

“Well done. What did they say?” 

“I’m not sure, they liked my dancing, I’m going to learn tap first thing, and they liked my singing as well. I didn’t think I could sing that well, but apparently I can.” 

“Yes, they did like that, they’re thinking that you might be ideal for musical theatre.” 

“That’s good, not so highbrow, if you don’t mind that,” said Lawrie, “Musicals are always popular.” 

“Not quite Shakespeare but good to get into,” said Jane with a smile. 

Felicity nodded and then suddenly smiled, “And there’s room for me at the hostel, I went and looked at it as it is part of the campus.” 

“From boarding school to boarding school,” said Lawrie 

“No, I have my own room and there’s a kitchen and we are grouped in flats,” said Felicity. “And there are music rooms and a dance studio.” She smiled widely, “It’s going to be great, but I start on Monday so I’m going to have to go home this weekend and pick up my belongings to bring back. Do you think Margot would give me a lift back here?” 

“Can’t your father?” asked Lawrie, “When we get back, phone him and see.” Felicity nodded and smiled again. “A celebration meal this evening.” 

“With Billy?” asked Jane “Good, Susie does cook nice dinners.”


	16. Chapter 16

The doorbell rang. Stephen got up and went to answer it. “Hi John, come in.” 

“Just thought I’d pop by to say goodbye, we’re sailing the day after tomorrow and I wanted a word with you both.” Charles just eyed him and didn’t move. “Beer?” asked Stephen and John shook his head, “I think I’ll have another,” said Charles lazily, “I think I know what is going to be said and I don’t really want to hear it.” 

“What?” Stephen stopped on his way out of the room, “How dreadful that we don’t get on with our parents. How we should meet them halfway, that they are our parents blah, blah, blah. Isn’t there a quotation from Shakespeare about an ungrateful child?” Charles drawled. Stephen nodded and walked out. John sat down and looked at Charles who was looking at the ceiling, he said nothing, 

“There’s a quotation from Shakespeare about everything,” said Stephen coming back with three beers, “He handed one to John, “You might as well have one, as we probably shan’t take any notice of you.” 

“Please Sir, can I be excused first?” asked Charles raising his hand. Stephen said, “Do I need to take you for your wee wee?” “I think I can manage, just,” said Charles seriously. “Do you want to turn the tap on for me to wash my hands afterwards?” 

“No, I’ll trust you, I think you’re a big boy now,” said Stephen and Charles levered himself out of his chair. “Do you want anything to eat?” he asked 

“No, let’s get this over with,” said Stephen and sat down, and took a sip of beer. They sat in silence until Charles returned. 

“We're sitting comfortably, you may begin,” he said as he sat down and picked up his beer. John looked at them both, “You don’t think I should be saying anything?” 

“No, definitely not,” said Charles and Stephen shook his head. 

“You don’t know our childhood experiences, or our family travails,” he said. “Good word,” approved Charles. 

“You are looking from outside and looking in,” said Stephen, “You can see things that we can’t, yes we understand that, but at the moment, we are not ready for a grand reconciliation. It has to come from him and it is not coming from him, it’s coming from outsiders, that is not going to work.” 

“He still has to be dragged kicking and screaming to act as a father,” said Charles, “Look at Christmas arrangements.” 

“I'm not sure about that,” said John, “He was good with the children at the Tiernsee, and he is struggling with the conflicting demands of family.” 

Charles looked at him, “He had to be, he had your parents and the BBC watching him.” Stephen laughed, “He’ll still put Mum first.” 

“Yes, I think he always will do. It's like he's wearing blinkers, but he needs to think about his family, put them first for a couple of years. We’ve put a stop on his passport,” said Charles to John, “So if he does try to sneak off to Canada, he won’t be able to,” and he and Stephen high-fived each other. 

“It would be nice if both of you could go to the Quadrant as well,” John changed the subject. 

“I’m working over Christmas here,” said Stephen, 

“And Sam and I are staying in London,” said Charles, “Why do we have to be dragged back to the family? Do your siblings have to turn up for everything?” 

“Well no,” 

“Nor do the Russells, so why do we?” 

“To help your father.” 

Charles and Stephen looked at each other and mimed incredulity. “How can we? and why should we?” said Stephen 

“He's got to build the relationship with the younger ones, and them with him, without us.” said Charles 

“Our input wouldn't be valued anyway,” said Stephen 

John nodded. 

Charles suddenly started laughing. 

“What?” asked Stephen 

“We are not going, Connie and Margot won't be, first married Christmas they'll want to stay at their homes, Mike is working in London, helping Tom Gay, Felix will be working, Felicity? Don't know, Cecilia in Panto at Carnbach again, so that leaves Geoff and Pippa!” 

Stephen smiled. 

John looked at them both. 

“The family is no more, we've moved on. And if you want to analyse it, we're all doing well, so they must have done something right. I was a bit worried about Cecilia, but she doesn't self-harm, I checked and she's got good support at school. Rebecca writes to her regularly as well.” Charles smiled at John, “We do know what’s going on, even if we keep away. Good try though, ever thought about working for marriage counselling?” he asked flippantly 

“Become a social worker,” advised Stephen and he and Charles looked at each other, “Adrian!” they both exclaimed and burst out laughing. 

“Are you going to the weddings?” asked John, giving up and drinking his beer. 

“I am, I’m Roger’s best man, and I’m going out to New Zealand in January with them and with Rod and Dawn,” said Stephen 

“I’m not,” said Charles, “I’ve got work to do that week and I’ll miss the television programme for Anna as well. Bless, Sam won’t see himself on telly. Did Rix come and see you?” 

“No, he was too busy.” 

“Shocking! And did you go running to see him or Maurice or your sisters?” 

John laughed, “Point taken.” 

“And if Anna's Cookbook wasn't being filmed, you wouldn't have seen your parents. You said so. Do as I say, not do as I do?” Charles smiled and then said, “Do you notice something, Steve?” 

“What, Chas?” Charles grinned. 

“Everyone talks about reconnecting with Dad, no-one with Mum.” Stephen looked at him and nodded, “And when we were at the Tiernsee, she wasn’t mentioned at all, by any of the kids.” 

“Rather sad, if she stays in Canada but it’s her choice and no-one seems to miss her.” 

“You will,” said John firmly and the other two looked at him, “Will we?” asked Stephen, Charles was watching his cousin and smiled, “You’re wondering how to tell me that I am instrumental in her illness, that if I hadn’t got Elizabeth pregnant, none of this would have happened.” 

“That’s not true,” said Stephen and Charles shrugged, “I’ve been through this with my therapist, I did do something that was against society’s values and her beliefs. She’s struggled with that and still struggles with it, but her illness is not my fault. That is something within her, and something she needs to work out herself. Do I regret it? Yes and no. Tragically, Elizabeth lost her life. Was this my fault? No. I lost her, but would we have stayed together? I don’t know and I gained Sam, and Elizabeth lives on through him. And I wouldn’t give him up at all. Don’t try to guilt trip me. Everyone else has accepted the situation. End of homily.” He smiled at John, “Where are you off to or are you not allowed to tell us?” 

John was staring at him as he spoke and he said, “Officially not.” 

“If you’re in New Zealand in January, pop in on Rod and Steve and Roger, why have I ignored Connie and Dawn?” asked Charles idly 

“More likely to be in the Arctic,” said Stephen and Charles laughed, “The Ice Cold War,” he said. 

Jane and Jack were telling Billy about the tour. Felicity was telling Connie all about her audition, Michael, Roger and Lawrie were chatting politely. Connie eventually turned to Lawrie and said, “You’re missing Chas?” 

“Of course, but he’s got to go where he’s sent. I have no say in that,” she looked impishly at Billy who nodded. “Are you looking forward to the weddings?” asked Lawrie and everyone laughed, “Of course,” said Connie, “I’ll have all my family there, well apart from Chas, who can’t make it.” She took a sip of her drink. 

“No, he can’t,” said Billy authoritatively, “It’s unfortunate for you and your sister and for him but we need him in Germany on those dates. He and Sam are missing the broadcast of the cooking programme as well. As Lawrie says, he must go where he is sent. Did he tell you that?” 

“He called to apologise that he couldn’t attend but I was angry,” admitted Connie, “It sounded like an excuse and I told him so.” Billy raised his eyebrows and Lawrie smiled. 

“There is a reason why he can’t attend then?” said Roger and Billy nodded, “Yes, you must be very proud of him, he is doing very well in his position, or don’t you think about your brothers like that? Stephen is also very successful and together, I have to say, they are formidable.” Roger looked at Connie who looked as if she had never thought of that. Michael grinned and Felicity smiled, “What a nice thing to say,” she said. Billy smiled at her, “It's true,” he said. Lawrie turned to Connie and Roger, “You owe him an apology, don’t you?” she asked and Roger nodded. “He told me where I could go,” he admitted and Lawrie smiled. She turned to Connie, “It’s probably for the best as your mother will be present at the weddings.” Connie dropped her knife in surprise, “What? No, she won’t be.” 

“She will,” said Felicity and Jane and Jack nodded. “Fliss and I went to see her when we were in Toronto,” said Jane and Connie stared, “How is she?” 

“Not very well but we all decided that she needed to come to the weddings, so arranged it with Robin and Dr Vickers, she agreed as well.” 

“Who’s Dr Vickers?” 

“The doctor who is treating her,” said Jack, “Lawrie had her name so we went to see her.” Connie looked round at them all in amazement and felt upset. Her mother’s illness was a Maynard concern, and all these other people were discussing it, just like her mother had used to discuss other people’s problems in front of her family when they were in Switzerland. 

Jane looked at her and said gently, “We want to help her too, Connie, she helped us when we were children” and Felicity laughed, “They all helped me. It was funny, she wasn’t expecting to see any member of the Maynard family, she was nice though and she explained a few things about mother’s illness which made sense. She agreed that she should come to the weddings.” 

“but not to the house, what’s it called, Plass something,” said Jack 

“Yes, she will stay at the Round House, we’ve got a letter if you want to read it, I’m not sure who should,” said Jane 

“Everyone in the family,” said Lawrie, “I have, to Chuck over the phone, you can all read it in person.” 

“She’s bossy, isn’t she?” said Michael with a grin. 

“It’s because she’s the youngest and most spoilt,” said Jane instantly, “She thinks the world revolves around her.” 

“She’s been mixing with Chas too much, he has ideas for everyone and everything,” said Felicity. 

“Poor Sam, and any half-siblings he will have, they will be so regimented,” said Jack 

“Instant and unquestioning obedience,” said Connie looking at Lawrie with a wry smile and Felicity and Michael both burst out laughing. 

Lawrie just looked at them proudly, “Someone has to take charge. And as for babies, I don’t want any. I’m happy being a step-mum. Babies get in the way and I want to go to the top.” 

Jack burst out laughing, “And you're going on Play School!” Lawrie grinned at her. 

Jane nodded, “Single-minded, if Chas is happy with that, good luck to the pair of you.” 

Billy looked around amused at them all, “Now, I’ve got to decide what to do with my retirement,” he said, “Lawrie has suggested that I write a play or drama about my time at work, what do you all think?” and there was laughter, “Lawrie, do you ever think of anything other than drama or acting?” asked Jack 

“All the world’s a stage,” said Jane impishly. 

“And Lawrie is determined to fill it,” said Jack with a grin. 

Von Thadden was talking, “My sister was lucky, she was the only one who escaped being raped the Russians in our village, she was saved by a friend. Many people took their own lives. My mother was forced to work as a servant to a Polish soldier. I was beaten up and imprisoned.” Charles sat and looked at him and said, “but the Germans were cruel to the Poles and the Russians, isn't it an eye for an eye?” 

Von Thadden looked at him, “You haven't experienced defeat as a country, nor losing your lands, your home. There were ten million of us who were forced to move out. We were invaded by the Poles and this dispossession was approved by our victors.” 

“There were six million innocent victims who never went home, you have made yourself a life, you are successful now.” retorted Charles. 

Von Thadden laughed and looked out of the window while Charles looked at his papers. “I am. I have changed my mind. I would like you in Frankfurt, just to get some experience before Munich. And to meet some of the Nazis.” He laughed at Charles’s face, “I jest, I would like you to meet the party officials. Don't forget, we have all been re-educated. The whole country was after the war.” 

“Yes, my brother told me, and I read about that.” He looked up, “Why do you want me to think about all these things? I’d rather stick to Chemistry, much easier.” 

“Even the application of Chemistry can be problematic.” 

“Zyklon B, I know,” said Charles 

“What do you know about Zyklon B?” 

“I wrote my dissertation on it last year.” 

“Really?” Von Thadden looked at him interested, “There's more in you than I thought. To understand the present, you need to have some understanding of the past. You need to listen to what the party has to say and that will help you comprehend our viewpoint of German politics.” He got up and walked away, Charles shuffled away his papers in disgust. 

Sam sat crying. Stephen watched his brother trying to pacify him. 

“Superstar, I've got to go away for a few days, it won't be a long time and you will still go to nursery and play with your friends. And Uncle Stephen will be here, and the next time I go away, you're coming with me, and we're going to visit nice Anna. and stay with Sabine! That'll be fun, won't it?” 

Sam nodded and clung to him as Stephen said,” We'll have lots of fun, won't we?” Sam looked at him and tuned to his father, “Daddy, do you have to go away?” asked Sam and Charles nodded. “You're coming back?” “Yes, of course.” Sam snuggled up to him. “I don't want you to,” he whispered. 

“Neither do I, but I have to go to work,” whispered back Charles. 

“Will I have to go work when I grow up?” asked Sam. 

“Yes, everyone does,” said Stephen, “I work and Daddy works and the people running your nursery, they work.” 

“And Thomas and Percy and James and all the engines work,” said Charles and Sam nodded, “Sam. Now shall we go and make you some cocoa and I think we've got some biscuits, would you like one?” Sam nodded, “Good boy, I'll miss you, Superstar.” 

Charles opened the door and put his rucksack down. The flat was empty, and he went to the kitchen to check what there was to eat. The door opened behind him and he heard his son talking. He smiled and put on the kettle before going into the hallway. Sam had his back to him and was talking about his day to Stephen who was taking off his coat. Stephen looked up and saw him, “look who's back,” he said to Sam who turned round and shouted, “Daddy,” running up to him, Charles lifted him up and kissed him, “Superstar! I've missed you. Have you been good?” 

Sam nodded, “Very good. Present?” 

“Yes, in my bag. I've put the kettle on, but I don't know what you're having for tea.” 

“I've been to a birthday Party and had jelly and cake.” 

“Another? How many parties do you go to?” 

“Lots,” Sam nodded importantly and Charles put him down and turned to Stephen, 

“Has he been good?” 

“Excellent,” said Stephen, “He didn't really miss you.” 

“Good acting?” 

“Very,” Charles looked at his son, “that's good to know, he's staying with Anna for a few days and then with Sabine.” 

“You did well.” 

“The party did well, eight seats and nearly eight percent of the vote and it was interesting, talking to people and hearing their views. And working with the party. What do the English think?” 

“They're a bit concerned, too right-wing but at least it's not communist.” 

“Yes, a cold war critique. Tea or coffee? Or beer or wine?” 

“Tea, we can have a drink later. I had another letter from Adrienne.” 

“And? And? And?” Charles looked up, Stephen grimaced, “She's got another exhibition in Paris, she's being introduced to a lot of backers and critics.” 

“They're exploiting her? There you go, Superstar, you don't want anything to eat? I'll go and get your present, two secs...There you are. Yes, it's a puzzle, do you want to see if you can solve it? Go on then.” He looked at Stephen and said, “It's the wrong time for both of you, she's starting a new life and you're tugged two ways. Is the attraction strong enough or, do you want to look at what you've got already with Sophie? That won't go anywhere.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Daddy, this piece is missing.” 

“Is it? Are you sure? Why don't you move that piece?” 

“That piece?” 

“Yes, try it here,” 

“Try it here, try it here. It works. Daddy, it works.” 

“Clever boy, Superstar. Are you going to play with it?” 

“Yes,” 

“What do you mean?” repeated Stephen and Charles looked at him, “She's second best,” he said simply. 

“No, she's not, yes she is,” said Stephen realising it, “which is why I'm moving to Paris.” 

“To sort it out, after your holiday to New Zealand. Au revoir big brother.”


	17. Second Wedding

Edward stood at the front of the church with Gareth Pritchard, his best man and best friend from primary school, looking nervously around the church. He exchanged smiles with his friends and colleagues who were waiting in the church. 

The organ started and he turned to face the door as the congregation stood up and he saw Margot enter the church on her father’s arm with her triplet sisters following her. They processed up the aisle to the altar steps. She smiled at Edward and adjusted her ivory silk dress. Helena and Connie slipped into the pew next to their mother, Robin, the Richardsons and Stephen who was sitting next to Anna. 

“Dearly Beloved,” Father Smith started, and Connie squeezed Roger's hand, it would be their turn on Saturday. 

Margot suddenly smiled as she exchanged vows. This was not what she thought was going to be her destiny. She looked at Edward and he smiled back at her, she suddenly thanked God for all that had happened and for meeting him. A happy ever after a moment she would treasure this moment for ever. 

Hilda Annersley looked at Nell Wilson and raised her eyebrows as she watched Margot and Edward exchange their vows. She was pleased to see Margot so happy; she couldn’t think when she last saw her like that. She looked approvingly at Edward. 

“Why do you want the headmistresses of your old school at your wedding?” Edward had asked in confusion, “I don’t even know where my headmaster is. And truth to tell, I wouldn’t care about it. Isn’t it time to forget about your schooldays?” 

Margot looked bemused, “I suppose so, but it would please Mother. We have always looked on them as members of the family.” 

“Yes, she is coming, isn’t she? And how many people are there in your family?” 

“Apparently, Robin persuaded her. That was a good idea of Robin’s,” said Margot turning to kiss him, “If you don’t want them, I’ll not invite them. I suppose that it does seem strange, mother just adopted and cared for everyone and we shared our house with any number of people. She misses that.” 

“No, you can if you like,” he cuddled her, “I must say, my side will be immediate family and a few work colleagues and friends.” And he thought, poor Sam, she hadn’t cared for him. 

Jack turned to look at Jo and she smiled back at him, “beautiful,” she said softly and he nodded relievedly and turned back to watch the end of the ceremony. Margot and Edward walked down the aisle and outside. 

“No confetti?” asked Ruey quizzically while watching the photographer taking the bride and groom’s photograph. 

“No kids,” said Stephen, “Connie will be showered with it on Saturday.” 

“Didn’t Margot want all her family here?” Stephen shook his head, “She wanted an adult wedding. Where’s your nephew?” 

“Still in New Zealand.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, Dawn didn’t want to leave him, and they thought it was too long a journey to bring him, so Rod is here on his own. He's going back on Sunday, you’ll see him after Christmas,” Ruey looked at Joey as the photographer arranged the parents, “Aunt Joey looks a lot better.” 

“Yes, she does. It will be interesting to see her with the younger children.” 

“How old are the youngest now?” 

“The twins, eleven. Claire is living with her aunt and uncle in Paris now, she’s ten, and Adrienne is living with them.” Ruey looked at him and smiled, “Do you see them?” she asked. 

“When I’m in Hamburg, no, but I might be transferred to Paris,” said Stephen casually. Ruey smiled, “Not London?” 

“No, one day may be.” 

“It’s ironic,” said Ruey, “I think we are going to be called for photos in a minute.” 

“What’s ironic?” 

“That we who went to the trilingual school in Switzerland all end up in the UK talking English all the time, and you and Chas who went to an English public school end up working in Europe, talking German and French.” 

Stephen chuckled, “You’re right, Helena's coming back to University, now the children are old enough to do without her. Ben's got a job over here. They do want us now. Rod, come on, you and Roger as well.” 

Rod grinned, “Then to the pub for lunch, I like this wedding, much better and quieter than a big one.” 

“That’s on Saturday, with a fab party in the evening.” 

Connie smiled at Margot, “Did you enjoy your wedding day?” 

“I did,” Margot exchanged smiles with Edward, “It was nice with just you people there, I didn’t want the younger ones, I hope they understood.” 

“I think so,” said Stephen, “They’ll be here for the weekend.” 

“Are you ready to walk up to the Round House? The programme will be starting in half an hour,” said Helena, “I’m looking forward to this.” 

Connie smiled, “It should be good,” she said, “I hope they are all watching it at their schools, or homes.” 

“I’m sure they are, Billy invited Mike and Felicity to watch it with him,” said Stephen. 

“That’s nice,” said Connie, “Even if he isn’t my favourite person at the moment.” 

“Why not?” asked Edward 

“He refuses to allow Chas to come to the wedding, he was quite stern with me and said no.” Stephen just grinned and Connie glanced at him, “Do you know why?” she said, and Stephen nodded, “There are two reasons, the first is work-related, he can’t be released now. That isn’t his fault. The second is personal and highly confidential, Betty’s not well. Billy’s keeping Sam and Chas away until the end, he doesn’t want either of them around.” 

There was a pause, “What’s the matter with her?” asked Margot. 

“Cancer,” said Stephen, “She’s not got long left.” 

“Does Chas know?” asked Helena. 

“Of course, Lawrie keeps an eye on Billy.” 

“Poor Chas,” said Helena. 

“He'll come through it,” said Edward, “nothing much keeps him down. He bounces back.” 

“Does he?” asked Stephen 

“He's self-sufficient, doesn't need his family,” said Edward. 

“Or maybe having been neglected by his parents, he has had to learn to cope on his own? A very close friend is dying, I think he probably is feeling the hurt very deeply,” said Stephen as they walked up the steps of the Round House. 

Edward looked at him, “Probably, you know him better than me,” he said ironically, and Stephen replied, “I do” and then smiled as David came to the door, “Welcome to the newly-weds,” he said, “I do apologise for not attending the service, I had to do an extra shift. Did it go well?” 

Margot and Edward nodded as they walked in and Ruey came to greet them. “Thanks for a wonderful time,” she said, “Come on through,” and she led the way into the living room where Rod and Roger were standing with trays of champagne. “How nice,” said Margot, “Thank you.” 

“Hi Dad, hullo mother, are we all ready for this TV programme?” asked Connie picking up a glass of bubbly. “Cheers everyone.” 

“We all are,” said Jack with a smile, “Mollie was just on the phone, she has told all her family to watch it as well.” 

“Good,” said Helena sitting down on the sofa next to Anna. “Are you looking forward to this, Anna?” 

Anna smiled at her, “Yes, the book is really nice as well.” 

“Pre-sales are going well, and it will be in the shops tomorrow,” said Connie. 

“Are you in it?” asked Joey looking at her children and Connie smiled, “Not Helena or Margot, they weren’t there, and they really concentrated on the younger ones, but we’ll see. Mother, you must be so proud of Anna.” 

“Yes, of course, it will be nice to see the Tyrol again, maybe we can go out there for a holiday?” she looked at Jack who nodded, “After Christmas, when the children are back at school.” He smiled, “This should be good.” She wasn't planning to go back to Canada, he thought, Robin had been the right, she needed to come back for the weddings. 

David switched on the television and they all settled down to watch. 

From the Radio Times 

AO3 & LGM: 8.00pm (GMT) 

Cooking with Anna: A Taste of the Tyrol: Austrian Cookery Programme with Anna Pfeiffen, A choice of Austrian Dishes, family cooking. Featuring: Cecilia Maynard, Philippa Maynard, Michael, Felix and Geoffrey Maynard. Narrated by: Jane Carew Produced by Hal Minns. Camera: Doug Hallas. Sound: Lance Peters. A Minncan production.


	18. Cooking with Anna: A Taste of the Tyrol.

"Sir, they’ve started it like the Sound of Music,” said Potter looking at Mr Braithwaite.

“They have,” he replied.

“There’s the Tiernsee, going up the lake from St Scholastika’s,” said Geoff watching, “Die Blumen’s at the other end.”

“The camera is getting lower and closer,” said Potter, “There’s a ferry on the lake and is that the house?”

“Yes,” said Geoff as the cameraman went in the open door to the kitchen and Sam walked up to him, “Do you want a bikkie?” he asked and everyone looked up and shouted, “Sir, Sir, It’s Sam!”

“I can see,” said Mr Braithwaite exchanging glances with Kevin and Kester and laughing at the younger boys' excitement.

“Connie, what a brilliant idea!” said Helena, “Sam looks so sweet.”

“He looks like Chas,” said Robin, “I’ve never seen him before.”

“He’s so naughty,” said Anna sternly but with a smile.

“Naughty? Sam? Why?” asked Connie and Anna said, “I’ll tell you afterwards.”

“Daddy, that’s me and that’s Nice Anna!” Sam, who had been sitting unhappily next to his father in the British Consulate in Munich sat up straight. He hadn't wanted to come out, but Daddy had told him he had to. Now he smiled at Charles and at Sabine who sat next to him. 

“Just watch,” said Charles smiling, “Here we are, look Cecilia’s going to tell us what she’s cooking.”

“You look good,” said Suzanne to Cecilia as they watched it at school. Cecilia nodded, “But we all are going to, look, Anna makes it look so easy. It’s not. Pippa is better at cooking than me.” She smiled at Pippa and then watched Anna making Vegetable Sausages with Pippa’s help.

“Goulash next,” said Cecilia happily.

“We are having a copy of the book, aren’t we?” asked Miss Wilmot after a few minutes and Pippa and Cecilia nodded, “We're bringing copies back with us, after the wedding,” said Pippa, “Look, there’s Felicity diving in the lake, I didn’t know they were going to do that.”

“It breaks up the cooking bits,” said Cecilia, “There’s Geoff.”

“Waving not drowning,” said Nancy Wilmot with a grin.

“That’s me,” Felicity sat up, “and Jack look, you’re showing me how it should be done.”

Betty smiled, “You had a good time out there.”

“We did,” Jane and Jack spoke in unison, Felicity was watching her family playing in the lake.  
Lawrie watched, “I like it, I must go with Chuck before they sell the house.”

“When he arrived, Chas did ask if you were there with Jane and Jack,” said Felicity innocently.

“Ah, bless!” said Jane. Lawrie smiled.

“I'm going to be sick,” said Jack and they all laughed. Billy and Betty exchanged smiles and Billy reached for her hand. They sat watching, hand in hand.

“I like how they are doing it,” said Michael, “They’re following me and Felix now, we must be up next.”

“Bread-making, is this Austrian?” asked Nicola 

“Viennese Rolls,” said Felix briskly, “and then Kletzenbrot, a Christmas fruit loaf and Osterpinze. That's a sweet dough bread.”

“Is it?” murmured Nicola, “I hope this is not going to be too difficult to follow.” Felix grinned, “I'll tell Mrs Bertie that she's got an apprentice as well.” Nicola grimaced at him.

“Who's doing the narration?” asked Mrs Marlow

“Jane Carew,” said Nicola, “I don't know who wrote it though. Felix, there you are! You and Mike both look so alike.” They watched in silence.

“You both look so happy working with Anna,” said Pam Marlow, “So did Cecilia, this is produced very cleverly.”

“Next are Geoff and Pippa, I wonder what the link is going to be,” said Felix, “The ferry, there they are, and there's Uncle Dick and Auntie Mollie with John, and Dad with Sam, I can't see Chas though.”

“You and Michael are like your father, aren't you?” Rowan commented.

“Stephen is as well,” said Felix, “There's Felicity again, talking with Erica and Cecilia. She'll be happy.”

“Anna's not there though,” said Patrick frowning.

“No, she wasn't,” said Felix, “She didn't want to go with us, wanted a break she said!”

Mollie smiled at Dick, “It was a lovely holiday and so nice to see John.”

“Yes, it was. Are you learning anything?”

“I'm sure we can produce something from the book for Christmas.”

Joey watched the television as part of the group, her hand on Bruno's head, he was delighted to be back with his mistress again and she stroked him, he licked her hand. 

“Sam looks happy on the ferry,” said Margot, “Did you enjoy it Dad?”

“Yes, he was looking for seals, we didn't find any, but he did see some ducks. He's a bright little boy. He enjoyed the ferry ride.”

Anna coughed meaningfully, “He does.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Jack, “Here are Geoff and Pippa, making cakes.” They watched as Geoff turning, swept a bag of flour and some eggs off the table. His friends watching with him looked at him and laughed and he grinned.

“Glad to see everything didn’t go well,” said Ruey with a grin.

“There's a good variety of recipes,” said Edward, “And everyone looks so happy together, you must be so proud,” he smiled at Joey who nodded, “I wasn't aware they were so capable,” she said, “Perhaps they can cook for us when they're at home.”

“I'm sure they'll help you,” said Roger, “you don't expect them to do all the catering?”

“Pippa can teach you, she’s good,” said Connie, “She learned with Alice.”

Stephen, who was watching the television said, “We've been using the cookbook for years. Anna taught us all and we all enjoy cooking. Don't you?” 

“Not really, apart from when you were small, I always had someone to do it for me,” admitted Joey. Her family looked at her and at each other, “You'll get a copy of the book,” said Stephen, “You can learn along with Anna.”

Margot smiled, “Learn to Cook along with Anna, you should have used that.”

“Geoff is doing a good job icing that cake,” said David.

Jan nodded, “You can tell that Anna is an integral part of the family, very maternal.”

Robin looked at Joey worriedly and “Whoops!” said David with a smile and Connie and Margot looked at each other.

“Did your mother teach you to cook?” asked Joey.

“Whoops again,” said David.

“I was brought up by my father,” said Jan distantly.

“Like Sam,” said Connie thoughtlessly, Jan just smiled, “Not quite, I have two brothers as well.” 

“Where are they going now? Playing football, all the men. I bet Chas didn't know they were filming this,” said Connie.

“Good goal, I didn't know he was so talented,” said David impressed. “Here comes Sam, is it his turn?”

Lawrie leaned forward, “I didn't think he was meant to be in it,” she said.

Billy smiled, “I left that in, to please Simon.”

“Biscuits with Sam, isn't he sweet, helping?” said Jane.

Sam smiled up at Anna on the television and watched her making the biscuits, passing her the ingredients and following her instructions. Everyone everywhere smiled.

“It's a shame we won't meet Sam,” said Ruey.

“He'll be back for Christmas,” said Roger, “If you're up in London, you can meet him, if you want to.” 

“Yes,” said Ruey smiling, “Look at him, he's hugging her now.”

“She seems to act as his mother as well,” said Joey and everyone looked at her, “What?” she asked. 

“Mum, don't be so horrible, Chas is doing his best and if Anna can help, then good,” said Connie, “And Chas really had to work hard to get Sam like Anna again after what you did to him.” 

Margot nodded. Helena mouthed “what?” to Connie who mouthed back, “tell you later.” Ruey and Rod looked puzzled. 

“He's enjoying baking,” said Edward, watching Sam using the biscuit cutter, “He's grown since I've seen him.”

“Even more, he's not a baby anymore,” said Anna.

“What did he do?” asked Stephen, “I presume it was this week?”

“I'll tell you in a minute,” said Anna.

“Daddy, that's you scoring a goal,” said Sam, “That's me again.”

“Yes, and you're making biscuits.”

“With nice Anna,” Sam watched happily. “That's me,” he said proudly

“Yes, you can tell Auntie Lawrie, you've been on the telly,” said Charles and Sam nodded. “Want bikkie now,” he said.

“You ate them all,” Charles smiled at him. 

“How are they finishing it?” asked Sabine and Charles said, “I don't know, Oh, the family meeting when they talked about the title for the show and book. They watched, and at the end when everyone hugged Anna, Sabine smiled, “She is a member of your family, isn't she?”

“Yes, that comes over very strongly,” Charles nodded, “Thank you for letting us watch it, we'll slip out now.” He stood up and started putting Sam's coat on. “You're in Hamburg with Stephen Maynard, aren't you?” said one of the diplomats.

Charles nodded, “yes.”

“Why are you in Munich then?”

“I came to see Sabine,” said Charles, “Where's your other glove, Superstar?” he looked round. Sam pointed at his seat and Charles picked it up.

“I saw you at that election meeting when Gunter Grass was speaking,” persisted this man and Charles looked up from putting Sam's reins on and nodded, “That was a very interesting speech. Thank you and goodbye.” he smiled politely and, taking Sam by the hand walked out of the room. “The car is at the back door,” said their guide escorting them down the stairs and along a corridor.  
“Good, we'll get home more quickly. Can you thank who ever organised it for us?” asked Charles when they got to the car and Charles put Sam in it.

“I will, goodnight, Sir.”

Charles looked up shocked, the man had gone.

“We'll get you home quickly, Sir,” said the Chauffeur and Charles looked at Sabine, “Sir,” he muttered in disgust and cuddled Sam who was dropping off to sleep.

Dr Hammersley came into Mr Braithwaite’s flat to see the end of the programme. Both men smiled at the excitement. 

“Sir, it was good, we saw Maynard making a mess and playing football and swimming in the lake and going on a boat.”

“I thought it was a cookery show!”

“Yes Sir, that as well, and Sam made biscuits, Sir. Maynard, are we going to see the book?”

“Yes, I'm bringing it back with me”.

“Can you bring me one back? I’d like to give one to my mother for Christmas.”

“Yes, I'd like one as well, that's a brilliant idea, Appleby.”

Dr Hammersley smiled at Mr Braithwaite, and said to the boys, “I'll escort you back to the Prep House now.” Kevin and Kester politely made their excuses and left.

“Yes Sir, thank you, Sir. Maynard, that looks a really nice place. What was the lake like to swim in?” They started to go down the stairs, eagerly chatting to each other and Dr Hammersley laughed, “I watched it in my room, it's a very good programme. Showed the family in a very good light.”

“Yes, it did, I like the fact that they kept it with the younger members of the family.”

Pam Marlow smiled, “it was good, the scenery was beautiful, and the cooking scenes were done nicely. Those children are so fond of Anna. However, I don't think Mrs Bertie would cook any of the recipes.”

Nicola nodded, “I enjoyed it, I’m not sure I'd cook anything either though. I know Chas cooks beautifully. I'm used to being catered for.”

“You want your own Anna,” said Rowan.

“We've got Mrs Bertie and you’ve got Nellie,” said Felix, “What would you do if she wasn't there?”

“Employ Chas!” said Nicola with a grin.

“That brought back memories of my schooldays,” said Nancy Wilmot turning off the television.

“When you were at the Chalet School?” asked Suzanne.

“No, when I was at St Scholastika's. The filming took place in our old school building. Where you were all sitting at the end was one of our classrooms.”

“Really? That must have been so strange, Miss Wilmot.”

“Yes, it was, I kept getting flashbacks when the camera showed us views from the windows and around the building.” Nancy smiled at Pippa and Cecilia, “You did very well, you can cook for all of us one night.”

Pippa laughed, “We'd need Anna to help us with that. We'll tell her when we see her tomorrow.”

Betty smiled, “That was a nice advertisement for the book,” she said, “I liked your narration, Jane. What did you do, Jack?”

“I was learning about the lighting and camera placement for the best shots, and everything,” said Jack, “That will be useful if we ever film our plays.”

Felicity looked up happily, “I liked the fact we were all included in the scenes in between.”

Michael nodded, “It made it a family cookbook,” he said.

“A new holiday destination, you should turn the chalet into a hotel,” said Lawrie with a grin.

“Good advertising for the Austria Tourist Board,” said Jane.

“We went out there when we visited Sabine,” said Billy and Betty smiled, “It was nice to see where Simon had lived and worked.”

Michael and Felicity looked at her and each other.

“Yes, there's a lot of school and family history there,” said Jane thoughtfully, “And Anna is so happy being back there, she told me so.”

“Without having to look after so many children,” added Jack with a teasing grin at Felicity.

“It's certainly turned out to her advantage,” said Billy standing up, “Her recipes are published, she's been on a TV programme showcasing her cooking skills. She has been able to buy her own Chalet at the Tiernsee. If she hadn't stayed with the Maynards, none of that would have happened.”

“Yes,” Felicity looked up and smiled at him, “I like that, thank you.”

Jack looked at Connie and said, “That was very good, and I do like the book. Well done, Anna, it should sell well. You must be delighted.” Everyone turned and smiled at her. “Well done,” said Joey. Anna smiled and nodded, searching for a handkerchief.

“Christmas cooking should be fun this year,” said Margot watching her, “Anna, what did happen to Sam?”

Anna put away her hankie, “Naughty little boy! I took him out, forgot to put his reins on him. The ferry was due, and I took him down to the landing stage. I met a friend and took my eyes off him for one minute and he slipped away. The ferry was leaving and I heard him shout, “Nice Anna,” and turned round to see him waving to me from the deck.”

“What?” Edward sat up straight and caught Jack and Stephen's eyes and they burst out laughing. Everyone joined in the laughter.

“What happened?” asked Margot chuckling.

“One of the crew saw him and me and grabbed him. It was too late to get him back to me, so they took him with them. He ended up sitting with the Captain. He had a wonderful time! I went back home to collect his reins. They weren't where they should have been, I had to search for them, I found them under his bed.”

“He hid them?” said Joey and laughed. Jack smiled at her. Connie and Margot looked at each other and giggled.

“At the age of two?” said Helena.

“He's nearer three,” said Stephen, “and he is a bright child.”

“I hope you spanked him,” said Joey but Anna and Stephen both shook their heads, “Chas won't let anyone hit him,” said Stephen. 

“I kept him in his reins for the rest of his stay and Charles and Sabine are going to do the same,” said Anna, “If he behaves himself, they will take him to the zoo before going home. Charles made him say sorry to me. He knew that it was wrong, but he was laughing about it.”

“And his father laughed?” asked Edward, Anna shook her head, “not in front of Sam, as he described it, he played the disappointed card. He laughed afterwards.”

Stephen just smiled at Edward who said, “Meg, shall we move?” 

“Yes, that was so nice to see, thanks for coming back for my wedding, Mum. It was perfect, that was what we wanted, and I did have my sisters with me,” and Margot smiled at Connie and Helena. “A day of peace before everyone arrives tomorrow. We'll see you on Saturday,” and she and Edward left.

.  
You are invited to the wedding of Connie Maynard and Roger Richardson, this Saturday. Virtual Dress formal, Virtual Cake and Champagne will be served. RSVP not essential.


	19. Connie's Wedding

Connie looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled at Felicity who was standing behind her.   
“You look wonderful,” said Felicity. “I like your dress, the dip dye is a brilliant idea, That yellow looks so good on you. It's really eye-catching. And mini as well. You didn't want a traditional dress?”

“No, Margot did that. She's wearing her dress for the lunch, and to cut the cakes. I wanted to be more modern. You've got the same only in green,” said Connie, “When the press arrives, we'll be coordinated.”

“Will the press arrive?” asked Cecilia looking up from the bed. Erica turned from the window and stared.

“Yes,” said Connie, “They know that Anna is here, and the publishers want to exploit on the publicity. I got the dresses at a discount as well, because Vi knew that she would get publicity.” 

“Who's Vi?” asked Pippa looking up from her dress. She picked up her comb and started to comb her hair again. Connie looked surprised, “Of course, you won't know her, Kit Lucy's older sister. She's creating her own range of clothing now.” 

“Are the rest as good as these?” asked Felicity, “Where is her studio?”

“I think so, I've bought some other outfits. When we're back in London, I'll show you and give you the address.”

“Thanks, I wonder if she'd be interested in stage costumes. I'll pass her details onto Jane. Is it time to go?” Felicity looked for her bag.

“Nearly,” said Erica, “I can see Mike and Felix standing outside.”

“Are you wearing a veil?” asked Pippa and Connie shook her head, “No. I'm glad I got my hair cut, it's much more stylish.”

“Yes, it makes you look a lot younger,” said Felicity, “I'm keeping mine long though. What about you Cecilia?”

“Short,” said Cecilia, “The curls get into tangles if it's too long. I like yours and Pippa’s long though.”

Pippa's is the best, it's such a lovely colour,” said Felicity and they all turned to look at it. “Agreed,” said Erica, “I'm keeping mine short as well. Aunt Joey's wearing a hat.”

“Not the one with interchangeable linings?” said Connie standing up and Erica nodded. They smiled at one another.

“It's a good idea, it's lasted,” said Felicity and Connie looked at her, “How many people wear hats nowadays? Talking about old-fashioned, there are gloves for you all, to go with the jackets. Vi designed these as well.”

“Good for Vi. Will she design your house for you? I mean the inside,” asked Cecilia as she looked at her jacket and smiled and Connie paused, “I might ask Franz. He's made such a good job of Chas's.”  
“Yes, he has,” Cecilia and Felicity both agreed, and Pippa looked surprised. Erica sighed, “I'd like to see it properly, is it empty at the moment?”

“No, Lawrie's using it,” said Felicity, “If you want something more up to date, go to Habitat.”

“Are you coming? The car's here,” Michael shouted up the stairs.

“We'd better go, good luck, Connie,” and with a final glance at their reflections, the five girls left Felicity's bedroom at the Round House.

Michael turned and wolf-whistled as he saw his sisters walking down the stairs. “Wow! You all look stunning. I like those dresses.” He smiled at Erica.

“Michael don't do that,” said Joey walking out of the sitting room and stopped in surprise.

“They look amazing,” said Michael, “Where did you get them?”

“Vi Lucy designed them. Do you remember her, Mum?”

“Yes, I do, they're very modern,” said Joey looking at them expressionlessly.

“It's the swinging sixties,” said Pippa, smoothing down her skirt. “I love them. I'm taking mine back to school and I like them mini.”

“Once upon a time, Margot's dress would have been modern,” said Connie with a smile, “we move on.”

Felix appeared and stopped, “You all look amazing, but you're going to be late. I do like those though.” He suddenly smiled, “this is going to be a stunning wedding. I'm glad we're here for it.”

The car drew up at the Church and there was quite a crowd waiting outside.

“I can see TV cameras,” said Cecilia.

“Be careful getting out of the car,” said Connie looking at her, “Your dress is quite short, and the public do know you from the TV. Just watch yourself, all of you.”

“They won't be recognised,” said Jack and Connie laughed, “How much do you bet, Felicity you go first, then Erica, Pippa and Cecilia. Watch this, Dad.”

As they got out of the car, voices in the crowds shouted, “Pippa, look this way,” “Cecilia smile please,” “Can you sign my book?” Connie laughed at her father, “Their short burst of fame, it'll fizzle out, but they might as well enjoy it.”

“I didn't realise,” said Jack getting out of the car and offering her his hand to help her out. “Connie, Connie! Love the hair!” “How do you feel?” “Is Anna here?” “Who's the lucky man?”

“Roger? he's waiting for me inside, along with Anna and other family members, and will probably think I’ve got cold feet and have run away. Can I take my sisters in now?” Connie smiled and waited while the cameras clicked. Jack paused uneasily beside her. “Smile,” she hissed.

“One shot of you all, thank you.” “Who designed those dresses?” “Mr Maynard, you must be proud of your daughters.” Jack hesitated, Mr Maynard? and then smiled, “Yes I am, the four here and the two waiting impatiently in the church. If we can go in now?” and he ushered the girls along the path to the door. “Phew,” he said. Cecilia laughed, “That was amazing, I really enjoyed it.” Felicity grinned, “We saw you showing off,” she said. Pippa smiled, “It's not for real, they don't know us, they pretend that they do”

Connie smiled at her, “keep that common-sense, Pip, it'll stand you in good stead. Shall we go in?”

“Yes, our next performance,” said Erica, “Pippa and Cecilia, if you go in front of us, Fliss and I'll walk up together.”

“Ready?” said Jack nodding at the Organist and it was Roger's turn to turn round. “Wow! Love the dresses,” said Stephen beside him and a round of applause started in the packed church. “We must tell Vi,” said Connie to Jack, “She will be proud.”

Dick and Mollie stood to one side as the press took photographs after the service. Stephen strolled over to them and grinned, “It's busy, isn't it?”

“Amazing, there’s Geoff signing a book.” Dick laughed. “Cecilia as well, she’s very popular.”

“She is, but she did come over well on the programme, probably the best in character.”

“She’s got star quality, I told her sister that when she was upset about not being in the cooking shots,” Hal came up quietly but brimming over with happiness, “It was a great success, and this is great wedding. Thank you for all your help in the summer as well.” Dick nodded at him and said, “We had a nice holiday as well.”

“Steve, they want you,” Mollie said, and Stephen looked at Michael who was waving, “Come on, they want the whole family with Anna,” called Michael. Stephen nodded and said, “excuse me,” and went over to join his siblings.

“Is that Mrs Maynard?” asked Hal as Joey stood next to Anna in the photograph.

“Yes,” said Dick.

The photographer called, “Mrs Maynard, do you mind if we just have your children? Thank you, it’s a pity the little boy isn’t here. Where is he?”

“With his father who is working and so can’t be here today,” said Stephen and Connie smiled at him as Joey left the group, Jack moving to stand beside her.

“We will have to do without him then,” said the photographer with a smile, “Now, if you two smaller twins can stand in front of the bride and groom, and on either side of Anna, that’s right, the blond twins either side and the two older redheads on the outside. Thank you, the two adult sisters, either side of Connie and Roger, Cecilia and you?” “Erica,” “Erica, thank you and then you two young men either side of them. Please, this is a wedding not a funeral, look more cheerful, ready, lemon biscuits!” Everyone burst out laughing and the photographer grinned, “I thought that would please you all! My wife made some last night, they are delicious.”

The group split up, laughing, “Fame at last!” said Ruey and Rod nodded, “I'm taking a copy of the book back with me.”

“Get it signed by everyone,” said Geoff looking at the crowds, “What a palaver.”

“We've finished now, so we've off to the Round House,” said Connie.

Felicity and Cecilia looked at each other and they both reached into their bags. 

“Pippa, Geoff,” hissed Cecilia, “Confetti, are you ready?” She handed the boxes over and Felicity did the same to Felix and Michael.

“Let's go,” said Roger and started off towards the car. Immediately he and Connie were showered with confetti from all the youngsters. Stephen smiled at Ruey, “That better?” he asked, and she nodded with a smile.

Jack stood up and cleaned his throat, “I never was very good at public speaking he said, my speeches are generally made to patient’s relatives in my work so you must excuse me if I’m a bit rusty. Today, though, I am here to celebrate the marriages of not just one, but two of my triplet daughters. Connie as you know married today, and Margot, on Thursday. We are celebrating both today. 

Connie, Margot and their triplet sister, Helena, were born in Guernsey and have been a delight to both their mother and I since then. We have seen them grow up into the fine young ladies they are today.” 

“You mean women,” muttered Cecilia to Pippa who nodded.

“Helena is happily married and hopes to go to University next year when she returns from France to live in England. As yet, she has given us no grandchildren, maybe she will oblige us soon.”

“What?” said Felicity sitting up and staring at her father. “Shut it,” Felix poked her in her side. Helena looked along the table and shook her head at her sister.

“Margot was married on Thursday to Inspector Gilbank and will be settling down in Armiford. She always wanted to follow a medical career and has started working at the hospital here. I hope she achieves happiness both in her career and her marriage.”

“Here, here,” there was applause. “That’s better,” said Felicity approvingly.

“Connie, what can I say? A TV personality, an author of two books, ‘Simon Says’ and this cookbook.”

“I thought Chas wrote out the recipes,” said Geoff disapprovingly.

“He did, but I put it all together,” said Connie hastily.

“You didn’t do it first, he did, because we’ve been cooking from it for years,” said Geoff uncompromisingly to a smatter of laughter.

“Geoff, leave it,” said Stephen, “We all know that. Connie has the contacts and got it published, now can Dad continue?” Geoff nodded and Jack hastily said, “I understand also that she is writing a further book about refugees from the war,”

“Rebecca and Johanna, they’re here,” said Cecilia smiling at them, “Can we give them a round of applause?” Jack smiled and waited until it had died down.

“Finally, I am delighted to be the father of the brides this week and I would like you to raise your glasses to Connie and Roger and Margot and Edward”.

Everyone stood up, “Connie and Roger, Margot and Edward.”

“Good, can we go now?” asked Geoff.

“No, Stephen’s making a speech.”

“Hopefully it will be short,” said Geoff, “Although, I think I need to go for a tinkle.”

“Good idea,” said Pippa and Cecilia grinned as well and they slipped out. 

“Speeches are boring,” said Geoff as they went into the library. Pippa looked at the books without any interest.

“What shall we do?” asked Cecilia looking round. 

“I’m going to call Rob, I’m not staying for the dance, and then we can go out on a bike ride together,” Geoff went out to the telephone.

Pippa nodded, “I’ll go and see Alice, do you want to come?” she asked Cecilia who paused, “I want to go back into town.”

“They won’t let you do that,” said Pippa.

“No, but if I happen to go out at the same time as the bus,” said Cecilia with a grin.

“Absolutely not!” a voice at the door said and they turned to see Mollie. “You can’t do that Cecilia, you would get mobbed, just wait a week or two. Why are you in here?”

“Rob’s coming up,” said Geoff returning, “Hallo Auntie Mollie, are you bored as well?”

“No, I’m not and I need to have a word with you, young man about interrupting your father’s speech.”

“He was right though, and he didn’t remember Rebecca and Johanna’s names, that was awful. Shall we invite them to the barn with us? Why don’t we go there?” asked Cecilia, “and talking about grandchildren to Helena.”

“That was weird,” said Pippa, “but she doesn’t have a career, does she?”

“I don’t know,” said Cecilia.

“You children are so critical,” said Mollie, “Why don’t you cut your father some slack?”

They looked at each other without saying anything.

Mollie waited for a minute and then said, “Now come back in for the cake cutting and then you can go down to the barn.”

“Is it fruit? Chas’s was chocolate.”

“It’s fruit.”

“I’d rather have chocolate,” said Geoff. 

Mollie smiled, “So would I but this is more traditional.”

“And this is as well, other than the dresses,” said Pippa realising this.

“Where is everyone to say goodbye?” asked Connie looking round the crowded dance floor.

“Here,” said Ruey looking round with a grin

“No, the younger ones,” said Connie, “they are not here.”

“No, in their rooms? Where do they usually go?”

“The barn,” said Connie, “Kevin and Kester will be there as well.”

Jack strolled up, “We’ve lost all the younger ones, Felix downwards,”

“They’ll be in the barn, maybe Mike can fetch them back up when we’re ready to go.”

“I’ll go and get them, where’s the barn?” asked Joey, “I’d like to see it.” But Connie and Jack shook their heads, “No, don’t. It’s their space, adults, including us have to be invited,” said Connie. She looked at her parents, “This week’s gone well, hasn’t it?”

“Yes, it has, I’m, we’re very proud of you all.” Jack smiled and Joey nodded, “I've enjoyed both weddings. Yours has been such an occasion. I didn't appreciate how successful you are. Congratulations.”

Connie smiled, “thank you, I'm doing well at the moment.”

“Connie, Roger’s gone to get the car. Shall I fetch the younger ones?” Michael came over and looked at her, and she nodded, “I'll go and get my stuff. Bye Mum, Dad, maybe see you after Christmas.” She nodded and went out of the room.

“Dr and Mrs Maynard? I’m Rebecca Levy and this is my sister Johanna Hamer, we have met before Dr Maynard, when Charles restored to us Golda and Leah’s belonging.” She smiled at Jack who stood up and shook hands, “I remember, it seems a long time ago now. And you are Sister Marie-Cecilia? Felicity tells us you knew our sisters in the Tyrol. Maybe you can share your memories with us, not today, we wouldn’t want to talk about that on Connie’s wedding day but do come up to London before you leave for Canada and we can meet.”

“It would be nice to hear about our sisters at the Chalet School,” said Johanna, “I am so grateful to Charles for uncovering the story.”

“Yes, we are missing Simon, but they’ll be back at Christmas. May we sit down?” asked Rebecca

“Of course,” Jack pulled up another chair and smiled at Johanna. “You call Sam, Simon?” 

Rebecca said, “Yes, a number of us do, in memory of the original Simon. You must be so proud of all your children, Connie is writing our story and doing it very well. We’ve just seen Cecilia, she’s much better now. Leaving Switzerland and moving schools was traumatic for her, wasn’t it?” Joey looked at Jack, and Robin stared at them both “Was it?” asked Joey. Johanna looked at her, “I think your sister was caring for her at that time. Cecilia struggled last year but Charles brought her to meet us, and we talked to her about losing our homes and family and that helped her. We write to her every week.”

“We are so pleased she is settling down, early teens are an awkward time, aren’t they?” said Rebecca, “My son, David was the same, he’s improved though.”

“Yes,” said Joey, “I am finding it difficult as well, leaving my home in Switzerland”

“I did,” said Rebecca, “When we first came over from Germany, when we were rescued by Simon and your brother-in-law and the Chalet School, but I had to look after three younger sisters as well, it was hard to try and protect them as well. I just had to do the best I could at the time. You know what happened to our youngest sisters, but we didn’t until your son uncovered their story.” Rebecca fell silent and Robin reached out and held her hand. Rebecca smiled gratefully, and said, “You must be incredibly grateful for how Lawrie is looking after Felicity in London,” and Joey stared. “You didn’t know?” 

“Not really, I’m only just back from Canada, so I’m catching up,” said Joey, “It’s difficult settling down here.”

“Why is it so difficult? You've done it a few times, taking your family around the world with you. Now, they are all settled,” said Johanna, “Do you miss the younger children?”

“You must miss Charles and Simon,” asked Rebecca, “I'm not surprised, they are both charming.”

“Chas doesn't want to see me,” was Joey's sad response and Rebecca looked at her and, releasing her hand from the Robin’s said, “It's up to you to approach him, you made the mistake, didn't you?”   
Jack looked quickly at Joey who said, “He shouldn't have left Sam with me, I was busy.” 

“He found that out for himself, didn't he?” Jo winced at that. 

“It is much easier for you to settle back here, isn't it? You made one mistake. You need to put that behind you and look out for the rest of your family.”

“If you look, you’ll see you’ve got a home, a job, a family, friends around the globe. You can move on. You are luckier than a lot of people who arrive on these shores,” Johanna smiled at Joey.

“I hope that things do work out for you,” said Rebecca standing up, “You can read our story when it is published in March.” The two women left.

“Do you think we should have said all that?” murmured Rebecca,

“Yes,” said Johanna, “Did you notice she still sees herself as the victim?”

Cecilia suddenly appeared and smiled at them, “Would you like to come down to the barn with us? I’d like you to meet the rest of our family and Geoff and Pippa’s friends,”

“We’d be delighted,” said Rebecca, “Is it easy to get to? I’m wearing my best shoes.”

“Yes, we’ll go round by the path, I’ll get your coats though, it’s warm in the barn but cold going down.” Cecilia led them away and Jack smiled at Joey, “That told us,” he said.

“They had no right to say that,” said Joey frowning, “Who are they? Just friends of Connie’s. They don’t know the family, the children are all happy and doing well. We’ve done a good job. They've only heard one side of the story, they haven't heard mine.”

Robin looked at her and at Jack, “Joey, you are right, and they are right. Your children are doing well, but they are so distant from you. Cecilia has invited them down to the barn, not you or I.”

Jack looked at her with concern, “They are telling us that we need to reconnect with our children. Don't you want Cecilia, Geoff and Pippa back?”

“Yes of course, they are my babies.”

“Good, then we'll book a house in Carnbach for Christmas. The girls are appearing in Panto and Geoff can stay with us. I'll suggest it to Adrian, see if it is possible.”

“Who's Adrian? What's it got to do with him?”

Jack sighed, “He's the social worker responsible for them. We have to speak with him to see if we can have the children. Are you agreeable? Once we've sorted it with Adrian, then we can make plans. It shouldn't be hard, it worked in the summer.”

“Look how they've all enjoyed today, it's nice for them all to get together as a family,” said Robin, “It would be nice if you were part of their lives again.” And then she wondered if Joey had ever been part of her sons’ lives, and the younger children. She saw clearly that there were too many children. If this was the case, would there be any hope for the family?

“Yes, it would be nice to go back to Carnbach. We could invite Hilda and Nell, as well. It would be nice for them, maybe I'll go to school to see if anyone I know is there.” Robin and Jack looked at each other and Jack said “Jo, no, this is just for us as a family. No one else. It's our time with what we have left of our family. Is that clear?”

Jo looked surprised at her husband who continued, “We’ve lost Claire. We must meet our children on their terms. I mean, that is, if you want to?” he looked at Jo who said, “Of course I want to.”

“And also to hear about their lives and what they want to tell us?” Jack looked at her and Robin, “That is the most important thing. Do you agree?”

“It won't be easy, you've got to start again with your children. Are you ready?” Joey looked at Robin and nodded. Robin glanced at Jack and saw he looked hopeful, “Let's go and get a drink, then we can dance. Let's enjoy the rest of this party,” he said. Robin looked at them both and offered up a brief prayer, she hoped that it all would work out.

“Stephen?” Steve turned and saw Robin at the door. It was Sunday morning. He just looked back, “May I have a word?” she asked.

“About?” 

“Your family?” Robin looked at him, “I've spoken to your parents, and to your younger brothers and sisters.”

Stephen looked amused, “And how did that go?” Robin paused, “They were antagonistic,” she admitted and Stephen nodded, “They don't know you, and probably wonder what it's got to do with you. And I have to say I agree. You can help mum if you like but leave the family alone. There are enough people involved with the situation. They don't need someone else.”

Robin looked at him, “I was going to ask if I could have Charles’s address. I thought I could write to him.”

“No,” Stephen was firm, “It's not your place to do that. Help Mum if that makes you both feel better, but it has to come from her, not him. Nice to meet you, Robin, but leave it to the professionals. Yes? Are you taking her back to Canada?”

“No, she's staying for Christmas, will you be staying with your parents?”

“I'm working over Christmas. I think it's the younger ones who will be with them, and we, Chas and I, have decided to stay away so that they have space to create their new relationships, without us influencing them, unintentionally or not, one way or the other. Much better don't you think?  
”  
Robin nodded, “Yes, I can see your reasoning. I hope it goes well for them.” Stephen smiled, “So do we,” he said.


End file.
